Transformers Prime: Blossoming Love
by JasonVUK
Summary: Jack & Arcee feel their relationship deepening leading to their first date. Sequel to "Bound by Love and Honour"
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime: Blossoming Love

Chapter 1 – Wandering Mind. Beloved Guardian.

The setting sun cast it's orange light over the rocky valley, beauty irradiating from the strange shine the sun gave the rock surface. The sky above turning pink as the clouds drifted slow but free across the endless skies.

Two figures sat atop of a large rock gazing at the beauty before them, each other, never had they realised until but a time ago just how the one completed other.

"I love you" came the soft voice of the large metal maiden, brushing her fingers through the young human's hair.

"I love you too Arcee." He replied softly, purring gently from her touch, his reddened cheeks only made redder by the light of the setting sun.

He was a young boy, to the eyes of other onlookers he was nothing special, a standard sixteen year old boy, living a standard sixteen year old life working in a fast food restaurant and paid minimum wage like most other sixteen year old boys his age. Though they didn't see his true self, his level of determination, his cunning and bravery, at such a level it would put ancient heroes to shame, this was how she saw him now.

She was a large fifteen foot mechanical sentient robot, an alien living on a strange alien world, centuries old knowing nothing but the cold bitter taste of war and destruction. Her and others of her kind's existence was secret to all except few, she like him was brave, strong and determined.

They had been friends and partners professionally until a simple scouting mission gone horrifically wrong had brought them both near death, re-joining they found within themselves love for the other, a bond so strong neither would let go of, and a bond which was only growing stronger and stronger as time went on.

Jack reached up and caressed Arcee's face, his warm touch making her moan gently, as they stared into each other's eyes seeing swearing they could see the Universe within the other's eyes.

"Oh Jack." Arcee said softly leaning down further to Jack, closing the already short space between them, Jack placing both his hands upon the face of his lover, the two kissing each other lovingly, the lips seemingly to pulse energy through the other, both moaning sweetly into their passionate embrace, Arcee broke away a soft "smacking" sound coming from the separation of their lips.

She'd never thought she'd feel this way for anyone, let alone her human companion turned lover, nor did he feel she would love him the way he had come to love her.

Neither wanted to break away from this moment, but they were expected elsewhere merely stopping by their own special place to spend a few loving minutes with the other to let out all their contained emotions for their love was a secret, and hopefully would remain a secret for as long as they deemed necessary.

"I don't want to spoil the mood Jack" she said softly gently rubbing the back of her finger over his left cheek. "But the other will be beginning to wonder where we've gotten too." She informed her lover reluctantly.

"I know" he said with a smile. "Just, one more kiss. Please?" he asked.

Arcee smiled his tone so innocent, so loving, how could she resist one small kiss? Smiling she leaned down again and kiss her secret love, he held her face again rubbing it gently with his thumbs.

Finally the two broke away Arcee began to stand up before she transformed into a beautiful blue motorcycle.

"Hop on Handsome" she said with a chuckle. Jack smiled and mounted her his hand gently caressing her fake gas tank.

"Ready when you are pretty lady" he said placing both hands on her steering wheels as she took off down the dirt trail towards the Autobot base.

"Optimus?" Ratchet the medic of the Autobots started gaining his friend and leader's attention.

"Yes Ratchet?" he asked in return turning towards him a curious look on his face.

"What could be keeping Arcee, she said she was on her way here and should have been back Mega-Cycles ago" Ratchet informed him. A Mega-cycle being the Earth equivalent to an hour. Optimus was in thought and nodded to him.

"I'm sure she is alright Ratchet, she knows not to get into any battles while she is still in her recovery period and Jack is with her, I do not believe she will put him at risk." Optimus said in his usual strong tone of voice.

No sooner had Optimus finished did they both hear the sound of a motorcycle come through the entrance of their base, Arcee rode on through the large entrance slowing to a stop allowing Jack to dismount her and remove his helmet.

"Hey Ratchet sorry I'm late" Arcee spoke apologetically as she transformed into her robot form.

"And I should say so!" the medic Autobot blurted out annoyed. "Where have you been?" he inquired raising a brow.

"We hit traffic Ratchet, as much as I'd have loved to get here quickly, we DO have to abide human road laws to not attract attention" Arcee informed him in her professional tone of voice. Ratchet grimaced as he usually did.

"Then why not ask for a ground bridge in the first place?" he replied in question putting his hands on his sides.

"Funny thing about that Ratchet." She began with a sarcastic smile over her face putting on hand on her thigh. "I can't see into the future so I didn't know the traffic was going to be so bad, not until we got into the thick of it anyway"

Jack was amazed at how well she put up the smokescreen and thought of their cover story, he wished he could do that to his mother so easily, then again, perhaps his Mother could use her strange Mother like Sixth Sense on Arcee and see through even the best of lies, though he himself wasn't the best liar in the world, not even a decent one.

"Very Well" Ratchet conceded and looked back to his screens, Optimus looking at Ratchet before turning his attention to Arcee and jack.

"How are you both fairing today?" he asked seeing them for the first time that day.

"I'm feeling a bit better Optimus, thank you" Arcee replied with a smile, using a softer more friendlier tone than the one she had used on Ratchet. Optimus nodded then turned his attention to Jack.

"Oh ugh, I'm okay too Optimus, Mom says I'm getting stronger every day." Jack informed the large Autobot.

"That's good to hear" Optimus said giving them a small smile, "Ratchet would like to run further examination on you Arcee to check how much you've recovered." Optimus informed his second in command. Arcee nodded then looked at Ratchet.

"Well let's get this done" she said as Ratchet turned around to her.

"About time" he said bluntly as they both walked towards the med-bay, Jack following behind them.

"Jack…" Optimus spoke out, the young teen turning to look at him. "May I have a quick word with you?" he asked plainly.

Jack felt his heart skip a beat but nodded slowly.

"Of course Optimus" Jack walked back up to Optimus who knelt down as to not strain Jack's neck.

"Jack, I do not wish for you to take a strong stance just for our sakes, if there is truly something wrong do not hesitate to tell me." Optimus said with kindness in his words. Jack smiled up at him as he scratched the back of his own head.

"I appreciate that Optimus, but I'm fine really." Jack replied calmly. "Was there some reason you thought I was just trying to be strong?" he asked curiously.

Optimus said nothing for a moment as if collecting his thoughts to reply.

"You are strong Jack, strong than you realise, however I have noticed some, strange staring from your part if you do not mind me saying" the large robot informed him, sounding apologetic at the end of his sentence, Jack blinked, had he really been staring? And at what, or who? Arcee. He gulped mentally.

"No I'm fine Optimus, maybe I'm just spacing out you know from everything that's happened it's a lot to process" he said trying his best to sound honest. Optimus looked up towards Arcee as Ratchet strapped her down and began to run scans over her, he looked down to the ground in thought, in truth not knowing what this "Spacing Out" meant, but the way Jack used it seemed like it was non-harmful.

"Very well Jack." He said as he stood up. "I was merely curious and worried about your state of health, if you believe you are only… spacing out… then I will ask no more" Optimus looked down at Jack who nodded back to the large Autobot.

"Thank you Optimus" Jack sighed gently, the two of them then turning their attentions elsewhere, Optimus looking at the screen of the base's computer and Jack looking over to Arcee.

"Well Arcee." Ratchet began catching Arcee's attention, as he completed his scans turning around and placed his medical instrument on the table behind him. "I still do suggest any combat until your body has further repaired itself." He stated as he released her restraints.

"Right understood" she began, half surprising Ratchet for not arguing, he turned to leave and she rubbed her wrist servos then looked at him. "I do have a quick question though Ratchet"

Ratchet turned around with one raise metal brow.

"Yes Arcee?" he asked plainly.

"Why the restraints?"

Ratchet turned around fully before rubbing her jaw.

"After the way you woke up before Arcee for the safety of others and myself you're to restrained until I see necessary" with that Ratchet turned and walked off causing Arcee to chuckle.

Jack watched as he and Ratchet passed one another, turning his attention to Arcee as she walked up to him.

"And what's his diagnosis?" Jack asked smiling up at her.

"No combat, I think I can handle a few no combat days." She replied kneeling down to Jack. "What did Optimus want you for?" she inquired raising a brow plate

"He was asking if I really was okay, he said I'd been staring." He told her, Arcee tilted her head.

"Staring?"

"At you I'm guessing." He whispered quietly to her as he blushed causing Arcee to smirk as she whispered back to him.

"Well I am the most beautiful thing you've seen, or so you said" she winked at him

"And it's still true" he said backing his statement. Jack looked back at Optimus and Ratchet who were discussing something, looking around the area carefully scanning for anyone who could be looking at them, finding none he looked back at Arcee and quickly gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Jack" she whispered suddenly in quiet panic. "Not here" she said in a softer tone worried for anyone who was looking at them. Thankfully Bulkhead and Bumblebee were taking Miko and Rafael home.

"Hey sometimes I just can't help myself" Jack smiled confidently at her. She looked up to Optimus and Ratchet before quickly kissing Jack back on his lips.

"You won't out kiss me mister" she smirked seeing Jack in a slight daze at the sudden kiss. "Now no more till we're out of base, okay? We've got to keep ourselves professional" he smiled at him still keeping her voice low.

"Yes Ma'am, won't happen again ma'am" Jack replied saluting her nearly causing her to laugh, only stopping as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry" he added sheepishly.

"I will get you back for that Jack, maybe if I start having a talk with your mom" she warned with a sly smile over her face. Jack went pale his eyes wide.

"Oh no please no Arcee, I was only having a little fun" he said quickly but quietly not wanting to draw attention to them. Arcee smiled and winked at him before standing up. Jack knew she was only joking. Then again, the idea she wasn't joking filled his mind with baby pictures of himself and possible embarrassing tales, perfect material for Arcee.

"Optimus is there anything further you require?" Arcee asked as she walked up to him. Optimus looked over his shoulder at her.

"No Arcee that was all thank you, take Jack home before June gets worried she has given us strict instructions that Jack gets back before Nine Thirty."

"Right, we'll get going, I'll see you two later." Arcee said as she transformed into her motorcycle form, Jack mounting her and placed his helmet over his head.

"Good Night." Both Optimus and Ratchet said in unison.

The ride home was peaceful yet quiet, the two of them had found a strange comfort in their quiet rides together, for the past few days Arcee had spent all her time with Jack some of it at the base, some of it at their own special place, the rest was mixed with her ferrying Jack back and forth from his home, to school and to work. She hadn't complained but Jack knew she was bored most of the time, if not bored then anxious to get back out into the field and scrap a few cons and come back from a successful mission.

"I'm sorry Arcee" Jack finally spoke out breaking the silence, Arcee was silent for a moment.

"Sorry about what Jack?" she asked in surprise at his sudden apology.

"You never say it but, I know you get bored with just waiting for me outside school and KO burger. And I know you want to get back out there and help the others" Jack stated his tone though sad was calm.

"Jack scrapping cons or not I'm always bored outside your school, most of my enjoyment coming from idle gossip and chatter from kids who think no one is listening. As for getting back into the field, yeah, I want to help the others and I hate feeling useless but Ratchet said I'm not yet ready and Optimus will back him on that so there's nothing I can do about it, so there's no need for you to apologies to me for something not in your control." Arcee's words made Jack nod slowly, she was right it wasn't his fault but he still felt like he could have done something to better her time and try and break her boredom.

"I know, I just, wish I could do more." Jack finally said with a deep sigh.

"Jack. You have done more for me than you realise, you're something to look forward to when I come back from a mission, when I finally get back out there, but more so, you're something to live for, knowing that when this is all over, I'll have you with me."

Jack felt a tear in his eye, he didn't realise even now while they were in love.

"Oh Arcee" Jack said as he sniffled a little bit. Arcee smiled internally.

"So don't you worry about me. I've got you, I don't need anything else"

The rest of the ride home was quiet again, comfortable and quiet.

The Darby garage door opened as Arcee rode in, Jack dismounting her and removed his helmet. The door behind them opening as June poked her head through.

"Welcome back you two." June said with a smile as she stepped out wearing a long yellow fluffy nightgown which covered white pyjamas and two white slippers over her feet.

"Hey Mom" "Hey June" both of them said in unison. June chuckled and looked at Jack.

"Your supper is in the microwave it just needs reheating." June informed her son.

"Can I eat it in here?" he asked receiving a nod from June, as she watched her son walk out of the garage and into the kitchen. Without much thought she looked at Arcee.

"You want anything?" she asked

"Coffee please" Arcee replied in a casual tone trying her best not to chuckle, June nodded and turned towards the kitchen before stopping and looked at Arcee smirking.

"Ha, ha! Very funny"

"You did ask June" Arcee defended in a friendly tone of voice chuckling a little, June smiled at Arcee and shrugged.

"I know, I guess. After everything I'm just, seeing you like us, like family." June stated before turning to leave Arcee was stunned by her words.

"Ugh, thank you June." Arcee stumbled her words slightly as June looked at her from the door smiling and nodding before leaving.

'_Like family.' _Arcee thought to herself, the garage doors closing behind her, she felt safe to transform. Arcee now in her robotic form kept low sitting on the ground and leaned against the wall.

'_To be a part of a family'_ Arcee wondered, picturing herself if things had been different if the Universe was done differently, seeing herself human, with Jack being able to eat with him, talk with him eye to eye, even to kiss and hold him like a human girl. Arcee smiled softly closing her optics momentarily, hearing the door open she opened one optic and looked as Jack brought his supper into the garage.

"What you got?" she asked out of basic curiosity. Jack blinked looking up at her before looking down at his supper as if to remember.

"Pork chops, mashed potato, peas, and curry sauce." he said listing everything he saw then smiled back up to Arcee.

"Beats fire cooked vermin don't it?" she asked remembering that night with her Jack and Dynobot. Jack shuddered from the memory.

"Yeah, beats that by a mile to say the least" he stated putting his meal down on to a table and pushed the table out from the wall so he could sit and eat while looking at Arcee, finding it rude if he had his back to her.

Arcee had seen him do this before, asking originally what he was doing to which he explained he considered it rude to have his back to someone he was talking too while eating. It was one of the few things that puzzled her about humans, they'd blow each other to pieces, shoot each other down from the sky, and sink them to the bottom of the ocean, but Primus or God forbid they were rude. She liked the act well enough though, it showed he cared about her to some degree, this was of course before they became as they were now.

He sat down putting a fork full off mashed potato into his mouth chewing slowly, Arcee watched him smiling at him, or more so watching his mouth as he chewed. He swallowed the potato and moved his tongue around his teeth to scrape off any excess potato.

"Something wrong?" he asked after checking his mouth. Arcee lifted her optics to look at him only just realising she had been staring.

"Oh nothing just. Watching" she shrugged. Jack looked forward at the door a puzzled look on his face, shrugging he continued to eat. Arcee watched him once more, his jaw rolling under his skin his teeth mashing and grinding at the already mushy vegetable, his saliva getting the dry substance wet to allow him to swallow it without problem.

'_Such a simple act'_ she thought to herself _'Yet so complex in motion, how fragile yet, advanced humans are.' _Arcee watched her lover as he swallowed, she'd done a lot of research on humans and their various bodily functions, again a task she did from mere boredom, she had used the Darby's wireless internet connection to get her way into the "World Wide Web" and looked it up.

Humans were the first organic creatures she'd ever come across and even now three years after arriving via space bridge with her, now deceased partner Cliffjumper, humans still intrigued her to some degree, though her care for them had rapidly diminished when Cliff was murdered, her curiosity arose once again by Jack even more so once they became close "partners".

Jack began to cut up some pork, putting it into his mouth he chewed it. Since Arcee's awakening from being in stasis for four days, she had come to remember bits of her dream, she remembered eating chicken, she watched as Jack cut another piece the blade cleanly cutting through the dead animal's meat, she wondered the sensation it gave to the taste buds on human tongues, how it felt, would it be nice to her? Or would she be as the humans called "Vegetarian" she hoped not if she ever got the chance, the look of the meat was sublime, even to her and she had no throat tube or digestive system.

Her mind went back to Dynobot taking a bite out of Airachnid, his own long slimy technorganic tongue licking over her metal flesh, tasting her, chomping down on her armor before tearing it away, chewing and devouring it. How had he become technorganic? Were there others in the Universe? She remember the look on his face, that strange satisfaction, not only from satisfying his dark Decepticon urges to kill, but the look he had when he began to devour bits of the insane Spider-Bot, she wondered if he truly had considered her … tasty.

'_No. I bet that Fragger tastes fowl, something even a Scraplet would sick up' _Arcee thought to herself a look of disdain under her eyes, while gently watching Jack.

'_I bet this Pork tastes nice though'_ she thought looking at it. '_Definitely smells good'_

Jack swallowed the pork then took a quick sip of milk to rinse out his mouth.

"You're looking very deep in thought Arcee. Mind sharing?" Jack asked gaining her attention once more. She felt a small sting of embarrassment, not only had Jack been staring at her but perhaps she had been staring at him as well.

"Oh it's just nothing Jack, just me being well…alien" she said not looking at Jack as she said it.

Jack ran his tongue along his teeth and around his mouth in thought.

"It's alright Arcee." He smiled. "I'd like to know what you're thinking about"

Arcee shook her head from side to side before letting it rest as she looked at the floor, her shoulders drooping, this was ever so embarrassing.

"I was just wondering about a few things. What it'd be like to be …. Human … what it'd be like to eat human food, to drink human beverages, to see and touch how you do." She admitted finally looking at him. Jack himself looked deep in thought, he hadn't figured Arcee would think of such things.

"Being human isn't all it's cracked up to be really." He said in a thoughtful tone his eyes searching the room for nothing in particular, "We eat food to live as we've done for a millennia, we breathe the air around us, drink what we can and sometimes satisfy… primal urges" he said the final few words made him feel awkward his cheeks going crimson.

Arcee could guess what primal urges.

"But that's what I like about humans Jack, it's what I've found so fascinating" they looked at one another. "You human are so, evolved compared to everything else … native… to this planet, yet you're still animals, you do have these primitive needs and wants, these urges. And I find it interesting how people who can send their own kind off into space at times still act and think like animals, even the way you eat various foods in very primal. Like chicken legs, you're tearing meat from the bone. I find it, fascinating"

Jack felt like a test subject or a pet all of a sudden.

"Should I start rolling over and doing tricks?" he asked causing Arcee to laugh, quickly silencing herself in case the neighbours heard.

"Oh sure, sit, roll over, fetch" she smirked, then softened it to a smile "but honestly after meeting you Jack, mankind has really began to fascinate me."

"How so?" Jack inquired.

"Cybertronians are much older than mankind Jack. By how much I don't know, our science is highly advanced and beyond human technology." Jack nodded listening to Arcee, he knew this much but was curious as to her point. "Yet as an entity, we haven't really changed that much in millennia, if at all. We haven't developed and our war was the only thing that made our technology jump even in the slightest. But mankind, you're so young and look at you already. You started as primates scratching yourselves and doing who knows what, thousands if not millions of years later, you can read, write, solve physics and use advanced science."

"Yeah I guess so" Jack commented looking at himself then looked at her.

"Sometimes I wonder, if we hadn't been here for another thousand years, would Cybertronians be outmatched by superior human technology? Would we be seen as nothing more but giant metal primitives?" she shrugged. Jack was both confused yet entertained by that idea.

"That's make a good TV show" he commented, Arcee smiled holding back a laugh.

" Food for thought I suppose, that's what I think about when I'm bored." She sighed gently.

"And then you moving onto the meaning of life?" he asked sarcastically adding a gentle laugh at the end of it soon enough joined by Arcee.

"Very funny. Who knows maybe one day I could win a Nobel peace prize or some sort of science trophy" she finally said between laughs.

"Yeah, that'd be the day, I'd record it on TV"

Jack continue on to eat his food and drink his milk, Arcee saying no more, tomorrow was a school run and a KO burger run. She hated that slagging place.

'_I'd burn it to the ground if I had half the chance'_ she admitted, Optimus would have discouraged her but she really hated that place for how it treated Jack and the ridicule that he got from it.

Arcee watched as Jack yawned.

"Well time for bed mister, school tomorrow." She said softly as he rubbed his eyes with an index finger and thumb.

"I know. Ugh and work…" he groaned in disgust, he'd rather fight be with Arcee in the battlefield than wasting away in the drive through window of the sweaty fast food restaurant. If you could really call it a restaurant.

Arcee winced too sympathetically.

"I know but hey, leave school go to college get a better job, it'll be done in no time." She smiled, she was hoping it would seem like no time. Jack let out a deep sigh picking up his plate and glass. Arcee checked the door before leaning down towards her love.

Jack smiled puckering up his lips as he pressed them against Arcee's both moaning quietly as to not draw any attention to June. Breaking the kiss after several moments Arcee smiled down to Jack.

"Good night Jack, I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll see you tomorrow Arcee, could you wake me up if my alarm doesn't?" he asked nicely. Arcee gave him a nod.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your up, see you till then" with that the tired Jack left the garage, Arcee didn't yet change back to her vehicular form she leaned forward closing the door behind Jack hearing him place the plate and glass in the dishwasher then go into his bedroom.

Arcee found her thoughts shifting back to the KO burger, surely it was the Fiery Pit of this planet, and horrifically there were more than just where Jack lived, she saw it as a sick cancer upon a beautiful planet, a cancer which drained the life of heroes and men. She thought more directly to the ridicule Jack got from other teens from his school notably Vince.

She hadn't known him all that long, but she took an instant disliking to him. No perhaps dislike wasn't the right word, no. She LOATHED him, his entire body, from the look in his face to the way he talked and moved was slimy, he sent horrible shivers all over her whenever he got close to her, he had sometimes straddled her to annoy Jack, he had touched her, every time she knew if she had the organic capability of doing so she'd have thrown up, she'd have nice mental images of her throwing him off transforming then slamming her foot down upon him repeatedly slick slime pouring out of him instead of blood only to get stuck to her foot.

Jack had once said something to her after an annoying or rather enraging encounter with Vince, she remembered his words being.

"If Vince left or just flat out DIED not a FUCK would be given that day. At least not from me!"

She knew Jack tried to curse as little as possible, but she herself felt cursing appropriate at times, and that was such a time.

Either way she hated them ridiculing Jack, berating him for his job, and his "boring life style" or so they thought. As far as they were concerned Jack merely went to school, work and lived at home with his mother like a so called loser.

'_I'll show them loser!' _Arcee hissed mentally venom covering her inner thoughts. She hated being unable to do anything about it, a motorcycle could defend him without unwanted attraction and her Sadie hologram would only give strange looks to an unmoving woman defending him.

Arcee's optics suddenly went wide with inspiration.

'_Sadie! Of course!' _she thought to herself, then pressed two fingers to her communications device.

"Ratchet are you there?" she whispered.

"Arcee what's wrong?" he asked curious about her quietness.

"Nothing, I'm just being quiet while everyone is asleep. Look I need a favour." She asked the Medic bot tilted his head curiously.

"That would depend entirely on what you need." He said curious and untrusting of her words.

"Look bridge me over and I'll tell you" Arcee whispered frustrated.

Within seconds the green vortex opened up inside the Darby garage, Arcee sent two silent messages to both Jack's and June's cell phones as she transformed into her vehicle form and rode through the green vortex.

Early the next morning Jack awoke to the sound of loud ringing. Jack rolled over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked mentally still asleep.

"Ooh, Mister Jackson Darby this is your Seven Thirty Wakeup call time to get up and…. Smell the roses." came a soft, sultry and seductive female voice. Jack's eyes opened as he heard the voice, pulling it away from his ear to look up the name of the caller before putting it back to his ear.

"Arcee?" his question answered when he heard laughing on the other side of the call.

"Sorry Jack, but you did want me to get you up right?" she reminded him of what he had asked her the night before.

"yeah I said wake me up not wake me up and…" he trailed off blushing a deep red looking further down his bed sheets. Arcee began to think she may have gone a little … over the top … with her wake up voice.

"Um, sorry partner" Arcee felt herself warm up in embarrassment.

"Oh no it's fine, I um. I'm fine. Ugh thanks for waking me up."

"Just so you know Jack, I've left both you and your mom a message on your cells, I won't be able to drop you off at school but I'll be able to pick you up from work that okay?" she asked her words rather hesitant even though now it was too late for him to decline. "Don't worry your mom is taking you to school"

"Ugh yeah sure. Okay, but if you don't mind me asking, where are you?" he asked as he sat up in bed.

" Just a little something that came to mind. I asked Ratchet for a favour, and well I have to let some of my system adjust to the little upgrade, so I'm having to stay at the base for a while, been here for about…" she went quiet as she brought up the clock on her internal HUD. "… Nine and a half hours. So not long to go now, I'm sorry Jack."

"No Arcee, it's fine. What is the upgrade anyway?"

"Ah, well it's nothing major but, I think you'll like it." She said leaving in an awe of mystery.

"Oh well okay then, I'll see you after work" He smiled to himself as he stood up and stretched.

"See you later then babe" her voice came over the line, her use of the word "babe" quiet, Jack guessed the others were close by.

"See you soon beautiful" he said quietly in case June was close by, both ended to call.

Jack jumped out of bed as he awoke to a higher degree grabbing some clean clothes, all the clothes in his closet were the same, The Einstein mentally he called it, have the same clothes and save time in the day from choosing what to wear. Smiling he grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom.

He sighed as he stood under the hot water, he eyes closed his hair drooping over his face, leaving his mind to drift, his nose picked up the scent of the soap he'd been using, a soft sweet scent, a scent his mind related back to the love of his life, Arcee. He smiled as he thought about her, picturing her fight on a routine mission, her blasters burning holes through Vehicons, her blades tearing through them, in a strange way it was like she was dancing, a strange foreign dance of war, within his mind Arcee stopping fighting, and turned to him smiling, the world shifting to their special place by the mountains, the moon above glowing ever so bright giving her a majestic glow. She was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she may not have been human, she may not have understood human traditions, but that was what made her special to him, she didn't see stereotypes for boys his age, Cybertronians didn't have them, she saw him as he was, he loved her mind, her soul, the fact that for a fifteen foot alien robot she had "delicious" curves was merely a bonus. He moaned picturing them two together kissing by the moon light, their lips deepening the tongues, if she had a tongue, twirling around between their mouths soft electrical energy buzzing between the two of them, Arcee moaning deeply and passionately into his mouth, Jack felt hotter, such a heat the water could never create, he heat rose up within him he felt strange yet amazing, he loved this feeling, the imagery of him and Arcee together in a lover's embrace. Arcee broke from this mental kiss and looked at him sweetly she opened her mouth to speak.

"Jack hurry up or you'll be late for school" Arcee called out in June's voice. Shocked back into reality Jack looked around then down he blushed a deep red, his hand gripping his penis tightly as it stood stiff and erect.

'_Oh my god.'_ Jack thought to himself in shame. He shook his head quickly picturing school and his job at the KO burger though reluctantly as it were, his erection slowly died down leaving him soft. Groaning at his own displeasure he began applied shampoo to his hair and washed it off.

'_How embarrassing, I couldn't think of Arcee like that, she'd think I was just gross' _He thought to himself sighing, he loved her and she loved him that was a blind fact. But would he ruin their relationship if he asked about such private contact, he thought so yes, he didn't want to ruin how good things were between him and his love over something so simple and primitive as sexual urges, while Arcee may have been impressed with how primitive and primal Humans were, he didn't want to allow himself to think like a basic animal. That was the first time he'd ever thought about Arcee and anything sexual, but he was guessing it wouldn't be the last.

After breakfast June dropped Jack off on the way to the Hospital, from her leaving his daily School abuse started.

"Hey dweeb" called out an all too familiar voice. Jack turned his head to see the fiery haired Vince, Vince was everything you'd expect from a bully, taller than those he picked on, smug and a complete jerk. "Your mama having to drop off her baby boy again? Did she take your motorcycle?" Vince ridiculed Jack imitating a baby like voice.

Jack shrugged off the comment and walked towards the entrance. Only gaining further attention from the bully.

"Hey Darby, I'm talking to you" Vince grabbed Jack by his T-shirt "When I'm talking to you Darby, you stop and you listen. Got it?"

Jack stared into Vince eyes.

"Or what?" his words nearly growls as they came from his mouth.

Vince was about to speak when a familiar brown haired girl followed by her blond faired friend came walking up to them.

"Hey Vince." Came Sierra greeting the bully. "You still coming out tonight?" she smiled.

Vince turned his attention to Sierra letting go of Jack and smirked confidently at her.

"Yeah I'm coming out, I'll bring my new car and we can go for a drive." His words beamed self-confidence.

"Wow Vince, you're so amazing, a NEW car" came the voice of Sierra's friend. Vince crossed his arms, his large smirk still over his face.

"Yeah I know, I know" Vince was so smug, Jack hated it. He and Vince were polar opposites at least in Jack's eyes. Vince was brash, loud, a bully, and egotistical. Jack was relatively quiet, calm, and thoughtful.

Before Vince could turn his attention back to Jack the bell for the start of school rang out loudly, Jack hurried to his classroom, meeting Miko along the way.

"Well that was close" Miko said next to Jack.

"Yeah, one day Miko I swear, I'm just going to lose my cool with that guy, I swear to god." Jack grunted as he calmed down.

"Yeah, just make sure when you break his nose, let me get some killer money shots" she said excitedly clapping her hands together. Normally her over active personality would get to Jack but, for this, it was more than welcoming.

"Sure thing Miko, if he's out you can even get some close ups" Jack said glancing at her.

"That would be soooo sweet!" she practically beamed in delight now wanting to see Jack land a hard fist to Vince's overly groomed face. "Something to show Arcee and the others right?" Jack nodded smiling at her.

Jack watched as Miko ran into class, she was still the hyperactive girl she was when they first met, though the whole ordeal with the Autobots and everything they'd done as a team, as a family had slowed her down, matured her. It was like she had more self-control over herself and her actions, that or she wasn't fully awake yet. Jack begged to any older being that it was the former.

The school day went along as he'd imagined, boring at times, interesting at some, and break was just him, Raf and Miko hanging out. As it had been for a long while now. Vince now to preoccupied with showing off his apparent magnificence to even bother with Jack now. Though Jack knew he'd see Vince later at the KO Burger, he ALWAYS saw him at the KO burger.

'_One day I'll be free of this curse.' _Jack thought to himself. _'One day I'll be free of school, free of the KO Burger and free of Vince.' _

The school day finished as Miko and Rafael were picked up by Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"See you later guys" Jack waved to the four of them,

"Hey Jack you sure you don't want a lift to the KO Burger?" Rafael asked, Bumblebee quietly whirring happily.

"No guys thanks for the offer though, I appreciate it." Jack smiled as Bumblebee's lights flashed "goodbye" to him as Miko and Raf waved as they left for the base.

"Hey Darby" Vince called out again as Jack turned seeing him walk up to and get into new fancy sports car. "I'll be round to pick up some orders for me and the girls" he said as Sierra and her friend got into his fancy shiny car. "And I expect excellence service, got that?" he laughed as he drove off.

"Oh Vince" Jack said to himself. "I hope you get hit by a truck" sighed then imagined a familiar red and blue heavy duty truck crashing into him rolling back and forth over him like some form of comedic sketch. "That'd be a great Birthday present" he smiled to himself then began walking towards his place of torturous employment, or slavery, at times Jack couldn't tell.

His shift at the KO burger had been worse than his normal day since the radio near to him to ask for the customer's orders was broken customers would have to come up to the window to order then he'd give out sloppy greasy meals to people in their vehicles taking ridicule from most for not having the right meal in the bag or for any other reason which does not concern his job position.

'_One day Jack, you'll be far away from here and you'll never have to look out of a stupid window like this again'_ he told himself over, and over, and over again like a broken record that was trying to cling to some hope. _'Well where are you Vince? I'm waiting, I know you'll be coming, I can feel myself ready to throw up at the mere sight of you' _

Jack thoughts were quickly answered as he heard the loud turbo charged roar of Vince's new sport car. He looked as the car pulled up to Jack's window, he sighed softly hiding his utter annoyance an frustration.

"Hello Welcome to K.O Burger where the food is a Knock Out" Jack said in a dull monotone voice. Vince laughed at Jack mocking him, Sierra's friend in the back seat laughing with him, Sierra herself laughing but to a lesser degree in an almost uncomfortable fashion.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up Darby I want four Mega Double Cheese Burger, two sodas one strawberry shake large fries…" Vince demanded in a strong tone of voice seemingly to impressed the girl around him. Jack sighed writing down the order, walking away from the window he put together their order and looked at a co-worker.

"Did you hack in any of these Stan?" Jack asked looking up to one of the few there he thought of as friend. The older dark skinned balding man shook his head.

"Nah Sorry J-D, don't want to get fired. Maybe next time" he offered shrugging. Jack sighed, he'd hoped to give Vince a really sickly burger but felt disgusted to do anything himself.

Walking to the window he looked at Vince. "That'll be Fourteen Fifty please sir." He groaned Vince pulling out his wallet that large obnoxious smile on his face.

"I expect change Darby" he said giving Jack a Twenty dollar note. Jack sorted out the change and passed the change and food over to Vince.

"It better be hot Darby or your ass is on the line" Vince warned taking the paper bags.

"Thank you for ordering sir, have a nice day." Jack finished speaking in in his monotone voice.

Before Vince could say another word a small alarm went off in Jack pocket.

"Finally!" he groaned "Shifts over." Without another word he removed his hat and left the window.

Outside Jack was confronted by Vince, Sierra and her friend. Jack watched as the two girls stayed back as Vince came storming up to him grabbing him like at the start of the day.

"Hey Darby! I wasn't quite finished with you yet" Vince said in a threatening tone. Jack merely stared at Vince.

"You want to let me go Vince? I'm waiting for someone" Jack said trying his best, his utter best, to remain civil.

"Oh and who'd that be your mom?" he mocked "Does mama have to pick up little Jackie from work too now?" he continued mocking using the baby toned voice again.

"No Actually it's my g…" he said trailing of in thought. Vince tiled his head then chuckled.

"Yeah right, the closest thing you got to a girlfriend is that fucking sugar hyped fucking exchange girl."

"Hey…" jack said in a stronger tone of voice. "You leave Miko alone." He narrowed his eyes, no one insulted or made fun of his friends.

"Whatever, girlfriend… right, what sort of girl would go out with an utter cock-less pussy like you?"

Jack gritted his teeth, he was going to punch him he could feel it. Then the roar of a motorcycle caught everyone attention

"A girl like ME!" Arcee answered Vince's question, they all looked as a leather clad woman straddling Jack's blue motorcycle stopped by them, everyone one of them staring in disbelief.

"And as for dick-less punk, I can definitely say he's got bigger balls than you and brain cells." The Sadie hologram seemingly spoke as she looked at them releasing her grip of the handlebars she cracked her covered knuckles. "Now how about you let my man go, before I put you down on the ground."

"Your man?" Sierra said looking from Sadie to Jack then back to Sadie "Are you saying you're his…"

"Girlfriend?" Sadie/Arcee interrupted turning her helmet covered head to look at Sierra. "Yes, I am." Sadie grabbed her helmet and pulled it off revealing a long dark hair woman around her mid-twenties.

"What the fuck?" Vince said looking at how gorgeous she was. "Darby how come you've never mentioned her before huh? And what she doing on your bike?"

"For one thing. Unlike you, Jack likes to keep his private life to himself, two, he knows better than to just show off like an egotistical asshole and three. Jack lets me ride his bike while he's not using it, and seeing as his mom dropped him I told her I'd pick him up." Sadie stared daggers at Vince.

She turned her attention to Sierra.

"As for you girl, I don't know you that well, but I've seen you with Jack, and seriously even I thought you had better taste in boys but then, I pity you, SOMEONE has to be the school whore, might as well be you. " Sadie said rather blatantly getting an amazed look from Sierra after been ridiculed and insulted, she turned to look back at Vince and Jack. "Now let go of my boyfriend, before I come over there and kick your balls into your stomach." Sadie threatened, jack worried about Arcee may be getting a bit too overconfident.

"Oh yeah I'd like to see you try." Vince said staring at her letting go of Jack, who watched in amazement as Sadie dismounted the motorcycle, Vince looked up at her, she was fairly tall and again much older than him.

"Alright fine." He relented letting Jack pass. "How the fuck did you get a hot fucking babe whose older than you to go for a dweeb like you Darby."

Jack put on his helmet as Sadie remounted the bike and put her helmet back on before Jack could speak Sadie spoke up again.

"For one thing, "little boy" Jack is more of a MAN than you are, ever will be or could ever dream to be, he's thoughtful, he's loving, and he's a good listener. What girl could want more? And one last thing, you call him "dweeb" again, I'll MAKE him tell me, then I'll hunt you down Vince, and I'll boot my boot so far up your ass … you'll need a shoe horn to swallow" she stated in a threatening tone before revving up the motorcycle.

"Let's go hot stuff and leave these kids to bicker and play amongst themselves." Sadie said as Jack got on top of Arcee. "So long losers." Jack held onto Sadie trying his best to imitate holding the hologram as they sped off.

Once out of ear shot and riding away from the KO burger Jack looked at Sadie.

"Arcee? How did you get Sadie to do all that?" he said in amazement.

"That's the little upgrade Jack." She chuckled, Jack both hearing Arcee's voice coming from the Hologram and the motorcycle. "Upgraded the software for the hologram, make her move, make her multi-layered, she could have removed her gloves as well as her helmet."

"And for getting off of you?" he asked curiously.

"That's what most of my time at base was for, it's a form of, increased Hologram projector, Sadie can appear within a certain distance of me rather than just being sat on me, thought this would be a good thing to use in case you got bothered at the KO burger again." She said softly.

"Oh Arcee" he smiled speaking softly and stroked her side, the Sadie hologram vanished allowing Jack to move forward.

"And what if Vince didn't back down?" he asked that thought had been worrying him.

"From the way he was acting, the way he was stood and how he spoke, he wasn't going to fight Sadie regardless of if I had her dismount or not. Everything from his sweating to his stance was a tell-tale sign he's just a fragging coward." She explained her years of war giving her insightful knowledge into some body language.

"Thank you Arcee." Jack smiled leaning down to kiss her dashboard, if she could blush in any form she would have been.

"You know." He said to draw her attention once more. "That's the first time you've ever referred to yourself as my Girlfriend" he said with a soft blush over his cheeks, Arcee adjusted her mirror to look at him.

"Well, yeah. Yes it was. Fancy that" she felt a bit embarrassed, the human term sounded so innocent compared to "lover" but she was she told herself, she was his girlfriend and her was her boyfriend. "Does this mean I get to go out on a date?" she asked teasingly. Jack sat in deep thought for a moment catching his reaction Arcee spoke up once more. "Jack I was only joking" she defended.

"No actually, I like that idea. Is there anywhere you'd like to go say, Friday night?" he asked smiling.

"Are. Are you really asking me out on a date Jack?" she asked still getting her head around it.

"I sure am." He said confidently, Arcee was still taken back.

"Well um, I'm not sure, maybe we could discuss it further, later of course." She said still unsure of what to say at the prospects of having a date.

"Okay but, do you want to go out on a date?" he asked gently rubbing her fake gas tank. She knew he knew she couldn't resist that touch, his warm soft hand caressing her body.

"Yes I accept" she said timidly.

"It'll be great I promise, we'll work things out over the week and Friday will be our first date" Jack stated as they rode down the road his voice cheerful and optimistic. She admitted the idea of having an actual human date was, scary but enticing at the same time.

Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Punch and Fall. Fall and Rise.

Jack and Arcee had returned to the Darby garage, the door closed, June's car parked a few feet away Arcee's feet who was making sure not to scratch the paint job of the vehicle … again.

Arcee was sat leaning against the wall her legs folded infront of her, Jack was sat upon her lap his hands behind his head as he leaned back against her, not truly realising where his head was nestled.

Arcee held one hand over his softly, rubbing one finger over his stomach making him purr and moan softly, she felt it a cute reaction, she saw it as a strange dominance, but a fair one. Master and Pet, Dominatrix and the dominated.

'_Well, maybe not THAT extreme.'_ Arcee blushed having earlier come across "Dominatrix" on the world wide web, finding women in leather beating and abusing men who seemed to be liking it.

'_Only humans could get pleasure out of pain, and some "others" for that matter' _Arcee frowned her mind turning to Airachnid, she shook her head, this wasn't the time nor the place to be thinking of that monster. She found some primal human behaviours very strange. But regardless, what they were doing now was nothing perverse, nothing sexual, it was just two beings in love sharing some time together while June was asleep.

"Do you ever think about the future Arcee?" Jack's words broke the silence, Arcee looked down at him best she could.

"Not until recently no." Jack shuffled upon Arcee's lap moving his hands and nestled his head further back still not taking not of where abouts his head rested. "But after, you and me, becoming as we are, I have." She admittedly her words softly spoken almost dreamlike, she stared off into the possible futures she imagined. "After we win this war, just you, me and as much freedom as we want, no fighting, no war, no Megatron, just peace and relaxation." She smiled imagining Jack riding on top of her in vehicular form riding across the world seeing things she'd never seen going places she'd only heard in the news or looked up on the internet.

"Maybe go find the Loch Ness Monster" she quipped chuckling, Jack laughed with her.

"Knowing out luck it'll turn out to be a Decepticon gone nuts"

Arcee imagined the possibility, some aquatic adapted technorganic mutation similar to Dynobot. She imitated a sigh and looked down at Jack.

"But yeah, see the world, just you and me, maybe pick up some Energon from untapped mines or something." He patted her leg gently "Got to keep my girl fit and healthy" she smiled and wriggled her fingers gently on either side of his torso making him spasm, twitch and laugh.

"Hey. Hey! No fair! I'm ticklish there!" he laughed trying to cover his mouth as to not awaken his mother. Arcee relented after a few minutes leaving Jack's face red from laughing.

"I never knew you could turn that colour so fast" she commented as his skin started to lighten to its normal shade.

"That was unfair and very cruel" he said smiling. "Oh Arcee" he sighed softly then turned seeing her lower section breastplate. "Woah jeeze!" Jack cried out startled at his proximity of it and fell forward only to be caught by Arcee's left hand.

"Shhhh." Arcee placed a finger over her lips. "Not so loud Jack, don't want to wake your mother do you?" she teased. Jack felt embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. "besides what was the problem?"

Jack had to remember that, though Arcee had a feminine shape that didn't mean her "curves" had the same meaning to Cybertronians than they did to humans, at least that's what he guessed. Arcee knew all too well what it was that shocked him there was just something she found so cute about how he was embarrassed and shy.

"Sorry Arcee, it's nothing" he said timidly, Arcee chuckled and held him close to her, Jack smiled and put his arms around her as best he could.

"You should get some sleep soon Jack, it's only Monday night" Arcee was reluctant to let him go, she loved their embraces, they were warm not just in touch but warmed her spark, her circuits everything inside her.

"I know, but I'm not going anywhere" he said enjoying his comfortable position.

Arcee looked at him stroking his back softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll sleep in here with you, I can get some blankets and a pillow it'll be fine" he smiled

"And what about a mattress for this makeshift bed?" Arcee tilted her head a look of confusion on her face.

"I don't know, maybe a blanket to lay on the floor or put the blanket on the table. I'll think of something."

"No you don't Jack, you're getting a good night sleep. Besides we can't sleep in the same room." She informed him as he looked up, she smirked as he looked at her. "We haven't had our date yet" she petted him softly, he relented.

"Alright, but one day I'm sleeping with you… IN the same room I mean… in here!" Jack felt a new eave of embarrassment come over him, he really should start thinking before he speaks.

Arcee just laughed at his fumbling, it was adorable but she wouldn't say it.

"I knew what you meant Jack" she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Now go, get some sleep"

Jack nodded as she released him and watched him walk to the door.

"Good night Arcee"

"Good night Jack"

The next morning Jack awoke the sound of his sweet lovers voice, somehow she'd turned off his alarm remotely, he was thankful for it, he was up earlier today as he'd asked Arcee to wake him up early, she had asked why but he merely shrugged not know himself.

Jack found himself once again in the shower, the bathroom door locked, his eyes closed feeling the warm water drip onto the back of his neck and run down his body, his mind shifting back to his Arcee waiting for him in some unknown place, taking him, laying him on the floor using her hands to tear open his clothing before pressing her lips against his own, then slowly lower herself down, kissing his neck, each of his pecks, not that he had much to show off, her kisses going lower, Jack felt himself erect once again, his hand subconsciously grasping his length and began to stroke himself, he moaned gently imaging Arcee now kissing the soft skin on his stomach

Jack moaned louder leaning back against the wall, his eyes tightly closed his, he gritted his teeth before pulling his hand away, his body shook he was suddenly left feeling cold.

'_Stop it, come on, grow up. You're better than this' _Jack told himself cursing what he was doing, he looked down his erection firm and stiff, he looked away from it, he didn't want to be like a typically hormonal teenager, he refused to be like that, like VINCE.

The thought of Vince and his smugness was the perfect thing to kill his painful erection, Jack let out a deep saddened sigh before continuing to clean himself.

"No more, stop doing it." He scolded himself and his action quietly. "She'd be grossed out and think I'm disgusting, or think I'm just like everyone else. She said I was better than them. I don't want to let her down."

Jack felt low, how could he be a good example of his kind when his mind kept turning to dirty thoughts of the woman he loved, he groaned at his own disgust.

"Hey Arcee" Jack said, his tone a little off as he walked into the garage putting on his helmet and up to Arcee.

"Hey Jack, something wrong?" she asked Arcee noticing the strange tone of voice.

"What oh, no nothing, I'm fine" he said brightening his tone to reassure her. She wasn't convinced.

"You sure you sounded like something was bothering you" Arcee pressed, she didn't want Jack to think they couldn't talk, they were a couple now, they had to be able to talk, or so she heard overhearing some woman called an "Agony Aunt" on the television while June was watching it.

"It's nothing, honestly Arcee, you know just school and work, sometimes it gets to me sometimes I can overlook it"

Arcee knew it was more than that, she knew something was really bothering him. But she didn't want to press him further, she'd rather let him tell her when he was ready, or when they had some time to themselves.

Jack mounted Arcee's seat, the doors opening behind them, Arcee reversed herself out and shot off down the road leaving the doors to close automatically.

Jack rode Arcee down to his school parking her up outside.

"Have a good day Jack" Arcee whispered he looked at her headlights and smiled rubbing his hand gently over her windshield.

"I'll be thinking about you" he replied keeping his tone down. He smiled grabbing his school bag and turned towards the school.

Vince and Sierra were looking at him, Jack noticed their looks as did Arcee, Jack began to think he could go into the school without Vince bothering him.

"Darby!" called Vince.

'_I should have known I was asking for too much'_ Jack groaned mentally.

He turned seeing Vince walk up to him Sierra and her friend behind her.

"Where's your girlfriend now?" Vince said crossing his arms as he stopped infront of Jack. Arcee became worried thinking her little stunt yesterday had only made things worse.

"She's busy Vince, she does have a life you know" Jack replied staring the taller boy down his tone strong. Vince narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"You better not start an attitude with me Darby or…"

"Or you'll what Vince, you'll do what?" Jack said just about to lose his patience once and for all with the bully.

"You know what I'll do, I'll kick your ass and I'll kick the ass of that smug whore you…"

A sudden loud crack blew across the air everyone stopped immediately and turned around eyes opened wide, emotions like a strange rainbow from shock, horror, laughter and satisfaction, Vince's head was snapped to the side his right nostril a fountain of blood as he fell back, his body slamming against the ground, his body bouncing.

Sierra stared on in utter bewilderment and shock as Vince hit the ground, turning to look at Jack his eyes burning with the Wrath of God himself his fist now stopped in its swing was tight blood covering his knuckles. Vince held his face groaning in pain, Jack knelt beside him.

"You can call me whatever the FUCK you like Vince, you can belittle me, you can verbally abuse me, you can shred my dignity until it's nothing but scrap on the floor. But you call MY girlfriend a "whore" you step across that line, you call her that again, and I swear to God, you will NOT be walking … EVER… again." Jack's voice was cold yet filled with the heat of rage. Even Arcee herself was in shock staring at the once level headed Jack, something inside her however silently cheered laughing her mechanical armor plated backside off at how the "big tough Vince" was simply floored in a single blow from her man, HER MAN! She knew Jack would be getting in trouble for this, but that seemed null and void in comparison to the delight and immense levels of satisfaction she got from seeing Jack one hand Vince to the floor. She thought it best to contact June to make sure she got the full story, Arcee smiled internally as she silently rang June's cell phone.

Jack walked away from Vince not saying another word to him leaving him on the ground, Miko slopped onto the scene from elsewhere staring at the sight of Vince, her phone raising up as she remained quiet and snapped the photo.

"Sweeeeeeeet!" she said plainly before walking off into the school. Raf merely walked back amused at the sight of the frozen Sierra and friend with Vince not even attempting to get back up.

Indeed Jack was later sent to the Principals office to give his side of the story, which none surprisingly was the opposite of Vince's story whom said Jack had walked right up to him and punched him in the face. While Vince's story was Oscar worthy, The Principal of the school wasn't an unknowing idiot, he tried his best to keep close eyes on as many students as he could, he knew of Jack Darby and while he was becoming slightly tardy in the recent months, The Principal knew he was by far not a bad student, Vince however, promising at sports definitely a scholarship there, but such things didn't turn the older man's head any. Both boys were cautioned only, Vince more so than Jack.

"Now, you're a good student Mr Darby, that much can be said and I have little doubt in mind that whatever caused you to hit Mr Fredrickson he probably had it coming. But next time, as best as you can, bite your tongue and ignore him." Was all the Principal had said to Jack before he allowed him to leave. The Principal smiled as Jack closed the door. "Maybe I could get that boy into, martial arts or something, definitely put us on the map" he chuckled to himself hearing from various students how Jack one handed Vince to the floor.

June and Vince's parents were notified of the incident but told them no action was to be taken, in case of other records being revealed, to which Vince's parents knew about their son's bullying.

The rest of the day went as normal, possibly better than normal with Vince keeping his distance either from not wanting to be punched again or from what the Principal had told him. Jack was just glad he didn't have his shift at the KO burger that day.

Eventually nearing the end of the school day Bumblebee and Bulkhead parked up next to Arcee.

"Hey Arcee did you hear about Ja…" Bulkhead began talking to her via silent communications link.

"Jack flooring that slag heap Vince? Yeah I got a good view of it from here." She said in a chirpy happy tone. "I'm surprised they weren't cleaning his pathetic excuse of a brain off the floor after that punch" she laughed. Bumblebee gave a few happy beeps.

"Yeah Raf has had some problems with him too, I bet you're glad to hear he got some of his own medicine." Arcee replied to her unvocal friend.

"What got Jack to lash out like that? He's normally fairly level headed." Bulkhead asked.

"Vince called me a "whore"" Arcee said plainly, Arcee knew what the word meant though neither of her allies did, she realised then sent them the information by hacking into the schools internet router.

"OH! Ouch." Bulkhead said finally after looking up the information.

Bumblebee likewise gave off a few annoyed whirrs and buzzes.

"I guess you two were closer than I thought" Bulkhead commented catching Arcee by surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Arcee's tone a little more snappy than she meant it to be.

"Woah easy Arcee, I only meant you and Jack must have become really good friends, what did you think I meant?"

Arcee felt a little embarrassed it'd seem if her and Jack's secret affair got out, it'd be her fault rather than Jack's.

"Nothing, just you know. I'm always a little cranky when picking up Jack, I've been stuck here for about seven mega-cycles." Arcee explained putting on her professional tone of voice again.

Finally Miko, Rafael and Jack came out of the school laughing and talking amongst one another. The dreaded Vince keeping his distance, the trio walked up to their Cybertronian partners.

"Hey Bulk!" Miko said with glee as she jumped into her large friend. "Man what a day" she exclaimed slinging her bag from over her shoulder and dumping it on Bulkhead's other seat.

"I bet Jack punching Vince, wish I saw that." Bulkhead laughed to Miko.

"Oh don't worry I got a close of Vince just after the punch it was awesome!" Miko laughed out bouncing on Bulkhead's seat. "Hey we'll see you guys at the base later"

Miko, Bulkhead, Raf and Bumblebee reversed out and headed back to base. Jack walked up to Arcee, his smile fading, he got on top of her as they rode off.

"Sorry you had to see that Arcee, I should have kept my cool." Jack felt bad, not for punching Vince but for feeling he'd let her down about a part of him.

"Jack you keep your cool a lot better than I keep mine, so there's no need to apologies." She stated in a calm collected voice, before giggling. "And seeing you pound Vince right in the face was just about the BEST thing I've seen all week, I just kept replaying it from memory over and over again." She laughed more cheering Jack up.

"Well hey No one insult my lady" he said putting a on an his best posh British accent.

"Oh! Such a gentlemen" she purred and giggled. "So! About our date."

Her happy tone gave Jack the hint she was still up for it, he nodded to her as she looked at him through the mirrors.

"Well I've been thinking of something romantic, something we can both enjoy without you needing to hide." Jack explained to her.

"Well that cancels out the Theatre, a romantic meal in a restaurant, and the beach." She commented chuckling a little.

"Or so you may think" he said patting her. His words sparked her curiosity.

"Ugh don't forget Jack, I can't eat." She reminded him in case he forgot. He liked that he saw her as a person, and that even June was seeing her like family, but that alone didn't mean she could do humans like activities much to her own disappointment.

"I know, I know, I haven't forgotten. But well, I… no never mind it's a cheesy idea" Jack said dejecting his sudden thought

"Hey, I'll be on this date too Jack, you let me decide if it's cheesy." Arcee replied to him offering a positive tone to her voice.

"Well I was just picturing you and me, across a meadow somewhere, the feeling of grass beneath us, alone, the full moon beaming down on us, some beautiful music playing in the background, maybe some scented candles" he blushed thinking about it. "You know, cheesy, I guess." Jack sighed in defeat.

"Jack" Arcee spoke out her tone unreadable

"Yes Arcee?"

"That sounds wonderful" she said softly, the image in her mind so beautiful so serene, it would be perfect.

"You really mean it?" he asked in surprise, looking down into her mirrors.

"I do Jack. I think that'll be perfect." Her words were still so soft , she purred feeling Jack rub her gas tank softly.

"I'm glad you like it Arcee." Jack smiled behind his helmet, this would be good idea, but where? They had the ground bridge, the device could take them just about anywhere, but where? Somewhere remote far from anyone, somewhere beautiful. But where? Sometime when there was a full moon. He'd have a look over the internet, there'd be someplace surely.

The two continued on in silence, again enjoying each other's company both thinking about their date on Friday night. Arcee would have to come up with an excuse to go, if not then perhaps she'd just sneak out if she wasn't needed, she was hoping that would be the case.

Finally they both entered the Autobot base, Jack climbed off of her as she transformed. Arcee looked around the area feeling rather vacant, she turned seeing Bumblebee and Rafael playing video games over by the Television.

"Bumblebee, Raf where is everyone?" Arcee asked as she and Jack walked over to them.

Bumblebee let out series or beeps, bops and whirrs.

"Yeah Bee" Rafael said as they continued to play their game. "Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead went out on a mission, Ratchet said something about Decepticon activity in an area that was becoming suspicious." Rafael informed them.

Arcee nodded, she cursed she was not yet back on duty not yet able to go an aid her Autobot brethren, she looked down seeing Jack stroking her leg smiling a little sadly at her.

"you'll be back out there before you know it Arcee, then you'll be kicking Cons left right and centre." Jack went from stroking her leg to patting it, she smiled nodding slowly.

"Yeah, a few solar cycles out of battle and I'm all pent up." She said not knowing the Earth meaning of the term "pent up" well, not knowing the meaning to a young teenage boy, he blinked looking up at her blushing

"Ugh yeah." He finally said covering his embarrassment best he could with a strong tone of voice. "I'd hate to see any Con get in your way when you're back out there"

"Speaking of which. Raf, Bee?" Arcee asked resting her fists on her sides her elbows arched outwards. She received a buzz of questioning from Bumblebee and a questioned hum from Raf.

"Where's Miko?" she asked plainly though she'd already guessed. Raf and Bee stopped not even pausing there game as they looked at one another then behind the sofa which Raf sat upon where Miko was last the saw.

"Oh no" Raf said Bumblebee letting out a soft whirring noise.

"Thought so." Arcee replied then walked to the control systems, normally Ratchet would never allow anyone but himself or Optimus near the controls, setting up a communications link she called her brothers in arms.

"Guys, I think Miko is with you" Arcee stated hearing the sounds of blaster fire on the other end.

"We KNOW Arcee!" called out Bulkhead, who unknowingly to Arcee had Miko by his feet. The battle between the three Autobots and the Vehicons had heated up rapidly after Miko got herself spotted.

"I said I was SORRY!" cried out Miko keeping herself low and covered, while taking sneaky photo shots of the attacking Vehicons.

"Alright I'm bridging myself over!" Arcee called out, the voice of their medic speaking up suddenly.

"Negative Arcee your systems aren't back to full combat proficiency, send Bumblebee over." Ratchet told her in a demanding and professional tone of voice.

"Scrap!" she clenched her fist "Fine, Bee Optimus and the others need you help!" Arcee turned and told the yellow Autobot, he jumped up nodding and ran to the bridge as Arcee brought the device to life and watched as the young Autobot ran through it. With an annoyed sigh she closed the bridge behind him after hearing confirmation of his arrival at the battlefield, she turned to see Jack now standing on top of the controls making sure to avoid touching anything.

"Ratchet would scrap you if he knew you were up here." She said putting one hand on her hip as she smirked at him.

"Nah, you'd be there to protect me" Jack said with a confident smile, Arcee chuckled turning her head to make sure Raf was preoccupied with his game, he was, Arcee leaned towards Jack who intern carefully held his love's face the two kissed one another softly, both moaning quietly into the kiss before pulling back.

"I needed that" Jack said rubbing his hand against the back of his head.

"I felt like you deserved it, being the big hero of the day" she chuckled

On the battlefield, the Autobots were pinned down behind large rock spires, as the Vehicons took cover and fired behind similar cover defending the entrance to a deep cave, however even with the aid of Bumblebee the Autobots were under too much heavy fire from the multiple Vehicons. Bulkhead grumbled the Vehicons weren't normally this organised when it came to suppressive fire.

"I'm guessing Dreadwing is in charge of this mission" Bulkhead called out to the others getting an affirmative nod from Optimus.

"it would seem so Bulkhead, Dreadwing was known in the war for using advanced tactical formation to supress Autobots, it seems his knowledge of such hasn't wavered in the slightest" Optimus kept himself covered. The rock formations the Autobots were using as cover was rapidly being blown apart by Vehicon fire.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee" Optimus called out turning to look at his allies. "Give me covering fire." Before Ratchet could protest Optimus formed his left arm into another large blaster then rolled out from his cover his body lying flat on the ground on his chest piece firing precise selected shot at the Vehicons, their bodies buckling from the Energon impact only for the impacted area to melt as the heat of the Energon bolt overcame them.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead firing at the cover of the Vehicons blasting away at their rocky cover as Optimus got to his feet.

"Autobots MOVE UP!" he commanded with authority as the others moved up from behind their cover, Bumblebee and Bulkhead firing in short bursts as Ratchet hands retracted into his arms switching them for long powerful blades.

"What are the Cons doing that's got them to be THIS defensive?" Bulkhead asked to anyone of his allies.

"I don't know Bulkhead, but whatever it is we must make sure they do not succeed" Ratchet called out as he jumped up over a large rock his left blade impaling the top of the rock as he brought down a mighty foot upon the hidden Vehicon's head crushing it against the rock ground, the Autobots charged in through the cave firing at selected targets, the Vehicons beginning to fall by the numbers.

"Autobots cease fire!" Optimus ordered as he raised with weapons up shifted his left blaster back into a hand. "We must be careful a stray blast could bring the cave crumbling in on us."

"I don't want to go through THAT again" Bulkhead commented remembering his last cave in experience.

"Don't worry Bulk I'll protect you" Miko quipped as she walked behind Bulkhead.

"Ugh. Thanks Miko" he said looking back at her and smiled. Ratchet turned to say something only to be stopped by Optimus who placed a finger over his facial guard.

"Shh, listen" he said quietly, pointing to the end of the tunnel they were in which lead to a new area.

" I don't hear anything else" came a voice from within the unknown area.

"You think they got them?" came another. The voices were unknown to the Autobots most likely Vehicon drones.

"I doubt as much" came the voice of Dreadwing. "If there is silence then the Autobots are within the vicinity, keep on your guard less you join your fellow drones"

Bumblebee looked back then let out a series of quiet beeps. Optimus looked around slowly then looked back to his small yellow friend.

"Good idea Bumblebee." Optimus began then looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet, Bumblebee has located a secondary entrance, I need you, he and Bulkhead to go through that entrance while I distract the Decepticons while you get to cover. You will have to be quick"

Ratchet nodded as the three Autobots moves towards the secondary entrance, Optimus shifted his left hand back into a blaster.

'_What could the Decepticon be hiding?' _he wondered as he leaned his back against the wall.

There was a tense silence, the Vehicons knew the Autobots were close by, Dreadwing did not want this mission to fail, for the glory of Megatron!

Optimus turned firing rapid shots at the Vehicons, catching them off guard momentarily allowing his fellow Autobots to run through the secondary entrance, Bumblebee and Bulkhead firing concentrated shots of Energon at the Decepticons.

Dreadwing looked around frowning. He could not take on all four Autobots at once. Luckily he wouldn't have to. Running down deeper into the pits of the cave he awaited the Autobots to follow, and surely within a few minutes they had, Dreadwing led them deeper and deeper into the bowels of the unground maze.

"What are we looking for Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he stopped running and looked at his old friend.

"I'm not sure Optimus, there is a lot of interference down here." Ratchet admitted annoyed at the little information he knew.

"Should we split up Optimus? Cover more ground" Bulkhead suggested, Optimus shook his head.

"That would leave us vulnerable to ambush, we stay together. We'll find what we…" something caught their attention. They turned seeing a shadowed figure at the distance waving it's arm beckoning them closer. It wasn't Dreadwing, nor any Decepticon they'd ever seen, it's features were cloaked in darkness.

"Who are you, identify yourself!" order Optimus, the figure remained silent still beckoning them.

"What should we do Optimus?" Bulkhead asked looking at their leader.

"We have little choice in the matter my friend." he ran towards the figure the others following behind him. The unknown Cybertronian ran down the passage way, Optimus and the Autobots followed it.

"Who is it Optimus?" Ratchet asked as they ran, the Cybertronian was still unidentifiable.

"I am unsure Ratchet, but whoever it is seems to be leading us somewhere." Optimus said keeping pace with the Cybertronian.

"Yeah into a trap more likely." Bulkhead blurted out annoyed.

Eventually the Autobots came to a large cavern, they walked around it, the Cybertronian was missing. Heavy footsteps alerted them to another presence be it the same one who led them there or some other, Dreadwing slid to a halt surprised at how the Autobots had reached the chamber before him.

"I don't know how you got here so fast Autobots but you WON'T be leaving" Dreadwing threatened backing up his threat as he slung his large cannon from over his back.

"You are outnumbered Dreadwing, surrender." Optimus called out all the Autobots aiming their blasters at him, apart from Ratchet.

"Give it up Con" Bulkhead spoke out keeping his blasters trained on the large Decepticon.

"He should NOT be your concern Wrecker!" came a deep groaning voice. Bulkhead looked around frantically as the large Insecticon landed infront of them followed by two others.

"That voice" Bulkhead said slowly as he searched his memory. "Hardshell!" he growled narrowing his brow plates in rage, a sudden realisation struck him. "Aren't you supposed to be?"

"OFFLINE?!" the Insecticon roared. "I merely had my internal memory switched with another Insecticon, we are all as powerful as another, but my mind is the dominant one!" he snarled, his body was just like any other Insecticon, whereas his older body showed scars for ancient battles and a broken mandible from his battle with Bulkhead.

Optimus adjusted his weapons from Dreadwing to the three Insecticons. Things had just become a lot more difficult.

"Ratchet" Optimus whispered quietly. "I need you to find what they're looking for, we will keep you covered"

Ratchet nodded slowly bringing back out his blades.

"ATTACK!" Optimus yelled out firing a quick shot at Dreadwing which he quickly dodged, he turned back seeing the Autobots disperse no longer grouped together. The Insecticons screeched out and attack their Autobot foes.

Ratchet ran down a series of the tunnel at the far end of the cavern. The fellow Autobots keeping Dreadwing, Hardshell and the other two Insecticons busy. His blades ready he made short work of any Vehicon that he came across slicing it's body in two and leaving it to leak Energon.

A sudden murderous howling stopped him in his tracks as an Insecticon burst out from the ceiling above landing infront of him snarling like an animal. Ratchet stepped back staring at the beast, even in his best days he wouldn't have stood much chance against the Beast without aid. The Insecticon leapt forward, Ratchet rolled backwards bring his arm up as he did cutting the creature across it's thick armor barely leaving a dent.

"Oh no." Ratchet stepped back as the Insecticon rose up, onto its feet and snarled. "Come on…" Ratchet narrowed his optics. "You want a piece of me?" he readied his blades the Insecticon snarled.

"No! I'll have TWO pieces" he lurched back ready to attack only for a dual beam of Energon to crash into the side of its head the Energon slicing it's head into threes. Stunned by the simple execution of the mighty beast Ratchet turned looking down another walk way seeing the shadowed Cybertronian it's green optics glowing momentarily before shifting to red, it turned and left as it let out a Primeval snarl.

"So you did survive" Ratchet said slowly realising who it was, or rather who he guessed it was, he turned his attention back to the path ahead and took off with haste, thankfully no more Insecticons nor Vehicons were encountered, silently thanking Primus for his luck Ratchet made it to the end of the maze. A stasis pod marked with an Autobot symbol of the higher council and the typical Cybertronian warning sign.

"It's a prison" he said softly walking up to it. "But who would put a single Cybertronian into a heavily secured Stasis…" Ratchet gasped seeing the face on the other side. "By Primus NO, not YOU!" he stared at the comatose Cybertronian on the other side. "No, you cannot be left here, you must be destroyed" Ratchet placed his fingers against his head and contacted Optimus.

"Optimus I've found what the Decepticons were digging up." Ratchet informed Optimus his voice full of panic.

"Calm down old Friend. What is it, another Iacon relic?" he asked as he blocked Dreadwing's blade with his own, then groaned loudly pushing the Decepticon back.

"No, Optimus, it… HE must be destroyed."

"Lucky I found you then aint it?" came the voice of Wheeljack from behind Ratchet who turned around suddenly.

"Wheeljack? How did you get in here?" Ratchet asked impatiently. Wheeljack pointed behind him.

"There's a back door leads right into this place, surprised the cons didn't find it, friend of yours told me you needed a lot of explosives. Well…" he stated hefting up a large crate of Heavy industry Cybertronian explosives. "Why don't we leave with a bang?" he smirked.

Ratchet didn't have time to argue.

"Alright, you set up the explosives." He told Wheeljack then got back to his conversation with Optimus. "Optimus Wheeljack is here, said he found a "back door", contact Arcee for emergency ground bridging. We MUST leave now!"

"Understood old friend!" Optimus switched signal. "Optimus to base, come in Arcee!"

Arcee broke away from Jack's loving embrace and gentle kiss as Optimus spoke.

"Ugh, Arcee here Optimus" she called back putting on a professional tone Jack blushing next to her. Rafael turned around from playing his game, to look at Arcee and Jack near the computer.

"Arcee we need emergency Ground bridging to our co-ordinates NOW!" he ordered as Arcee locked on to them

"Alright Optimus, standby" she said as the machine locked onto them and the green vortex opened up at their location.

"AUTOBOTS FALL BACK, I'LL WAIT FOR RATCHET AND WHEELJACK!" he yelled over the sounds of blasters and Insecticons shrieking. Bumblebee and Bulkhead began to retreat as Optimus fired off his blasters keeping Dreadwing and Hardshell at bay the other two Insecticons now offline.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee came running into the base Jack and Rafael came running up to them

"Where's Optimus and the others?" Rafael asked. A quiet banging from Bulkhead's chest drew their attention, Bulkhead looked down as he chest shifted Miko climbing up green in the face.

"Ugh. I think, I need to lay down" she groaned her head spinning slowly, Bulkhead picked her up gently and placed her on the floor.

Arcee looked back to the computer.

"Optimus Hurry!"

"I'm giving covering fire to Ratchet and Wheeljack keep the bridge open!" he ordered the sound of blaster fire in the background.

"Hey, hey Jackie" Bulkhead and Miko said in unison, only for the latter to drop to her knees and vomit.

"Sorry" Miko said timidly. "I'll get the mop"

Within a few moments Optimus, Ratchet and Wheeljack came running out the sound of multiple explosion coming from behind them.

"CLOSE THE BRIDGE!" yelled Wheeljack frantically, Arcee turned around quickly and closed the bridge just as they heard another explosion go off behind them.

"That was close" Ratchet panted slowly then blinked. "What is that awful smell?" he asked as Miko came walking up to him with a mop.

"Ugh I think you just stepped in it Ratchet" she said again in a timid voice.

Ratchet blinked and lifted his left foot to look.

"OH BY THE MATRIX!" he yelled out in frustration causing Bulkhead and Wheeljack to laugh.

Minutes later after recharging their systems and Ratchet checking over Arcee's condition the Autobots regrouped in the control room.

"Ratchet…" Optimus began looking at the aged Medic Bot. "What did you find that had to be destroyed so badly?" he asked a look of concern upon his face.

"It was HIM Optimus, after all these Cycles, it was him. He's on Earth, or was" Ratchet said in a fearing voice.

"Who are you talking about Ratchet?" Miko asked looking up to the red and white robot. Ratchet looked down, normally human ignorance would annoy him, but this was different.

"The Immortal One" Ratchet said, Bumblebee stared at him in shock. Letting out a series of buzzes.

"Yes Bumblebee, it's "him", he's on Earth" Optimus seemed to know who Ratchet meant but Bumblebee most certainly did.

Bulkhead felt the strange tension around the room then looked at Wheeljack.

"How come you found the cave Jackie? I thought you were exploring the world" Bulkhead asked.

"I was, then I got a radio message from someone who said he was "An Acquaintance " of Arcee's and Jacks, he gave me the location of the cave and told me about the back door. Never said who he was, or how he got my signal. But he told me to bring lots of explosives and who am I to deny setting off a big boom?" he smirked.

Arcee and Jack looked at one another. _'Dynobot' _ they both thought.

Dreadwing and Hardshell stared at the flat ground where the cave once was.

"We have failed Megatron" Dreadwing said softly staring at the ground.

"No YOU failed Megatron! We Insecticons had Prime and his Autobots occupied you failed to destroy them."

Dreadwing narrowed his optics when they heard a low rumbling beneath them.

"Airachnid?" Hardshell snarled knowing how the psychotic Spider Bot moved, but no a large clawed green hand burst up from the ground, the Decepticons stared as the figure began to pull itself from the ground, flapping it's wings of dirt and grime before standing tall, it's body was similar to other Insecticons but it's green frame was much thinner, more agile but Dreadwing somehow knew that this creature was much more powerful than they, perhaps more so than Hardshell it was confirmed when Dreadwing turned to see Hardshell on one knee bowing to the risen creature. The Insecticon like beast shook it's body loose from being cramped in stasis for so long the beast opened its mouth letting out a short hiss.

"I… LIVE…. AGAIN!" it snarled letting out a higher pitched shriek all too similar to its Insecticon brethren.

"Megatron demands you obedience" Dreadwing said plainly staring at the beast. The beast before him twitched a little in its insectoid insanity, before regaining control of itself stomping up to the bowing Hardshell and the standing Dreadwing.

"Raise Worm!" it said in a raspy shrieking voice, Hardshell complied and stood up the creature looked at Dreadwing. "Megatron. Yes, me remember Megatron, an alliance though not LOYALTY!"

"That shall do!" came Megatron as he landed behind the green Insecticon. "It will be preferable to keep further control of the Insecticons less that traitorous Airachnid try and reclaim them."

The beasts bug like eyes stared into its own memories, the pain it once suffered at her hands the torture.

"Airachnid!" the beast snarled technorganic drool dripping from its mouth. "She will pay for what she did to US" he hissed. His mind burying deeper into his mind old memories, older memories, a young yellow Autobot reaching out to grab him, a look of horror and despair on its face.

"_BUMBLEBEE…!" _The beast remembered it saying, in a different voice from a different life.

"Bumblebot!" he snarled, Megatron smirked.

"He's here on Earth"

The Insecticon let forth another vicious roar deeper than any other. It would have its revenge upon the two that destroyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Holy Love. Darkest Lust.

"Jack baby" came a soft voice through Jack's mind, he opened his eyes to find himself sitting in a field.

"Jack" came the voice again like the blowing whistle of the wind. Jack closed his eyes briefly taking in a deep breath through his nose, picking up soft flowery scents. "Jack." The voice sounded more solid. "Turn around babe, I like looking at your face rather than the back of your head" the voice giggled sweetly, he turned around suddenly, finding Arcee again just over human sized laying down on her side her head rest resting against the palm of her hand her arm supported as it arched outwards, her other hand placed softly on the ground her legs were crossed as she smiled at him.

"There we go" she smiled. "As nice as your hair is Jack your face is much prettier" she giggled again, Jack looked her over for a moment in confusion, but as he questioned what he was looking it his mind shifted accepting it, he purred gently and crawled over to her on hands and knees growling like an animal, Arcee giggled more laying on her back her knees pointing upwards.

"Come and get me big boy" she licked her lips with a tongue he knew she didn't have, before he pounced upon her, her arms wide she caught him, the two embraced kissed passionately rubbing their bodies against one another growling and moaning like rampant animals. It was heaven on Earth.

"Mmmm, Oooooh Jack!" Arcee purred before letting out a gasp of passion as Jack pressed his lips against her neck then to her chest just above her breast plates, Arcee moaned loudly her hand grasping his rump her fingers massaging it lovingly, the heat of passion overwhelming all conscious thought, the primeval animal within Jack taking over him, he leaned back up to Arcee biting her neck gently causing her to scream in sexual surprise, this animal, this primeval instinct taking over her as well for their passion was a Luscious Monster, untameable uncontrollable wild and free.

"OH JACK!" Arcee screamed out in bliss, Jack grabbed her breast plates pulling them aside.

7:30 and the alarm went off. Wednesday. Jack opened his eyes in shock both hands gripping his clock intensely.

"FFFFFFFFFF…"

Arcee awoke from short sleep in the garage alone, June already done to work early that day, the night had been restless for her, her mind would drift thinking about her date with Jack that coming Friday, how new, interesting and beautiful she could imagine it. It felt very… Romantic, she would sigh gently to herself at the thought, Jack was her friend, her boyfriend, her lover, her partner in more ways than one.

Partner.

That word meant so many things to Arcee; love, loss, pain, passion, safety and vengeance. From Tailgate to Cliffjumper right up to her love Jack, she'd let down the first two, Jack only letting her release some of her frustration and freeing her of her guilt over Cliffjumper's and Tailgate's death, he had never even met them, but the way he spoke made it feel like all those years on Cybertron fighting that nightmarish war, Jack had been with her, on her shoulder, looking through her eyes, his words had been so strong, so true and passionate, she remembered she'd cried and broken down emotionally if she wasn't incapable of crying, or good at holding herself together, until she was left alone, Jack had helped her through so much emotional pain she would not let down Jack, not Jack, never.

Arcee picked up the sound of the shower. And the sound of humming, Jack's humming, she didn't know the tune or know whether or not he'd made it up, but she liked it, it was a soft slow tune, like something she imagined people slow dancing too, their bodies pressed up against one another moving in strange yet beautiful and hypnotic ways. There were many things Arcee would have liked to do if given the chance, but she felt silly, there were human things she couldn't divulge in them, Jack would think it strange, would he?

Minutes passed by.

"Arcee?" came Ratchet's voice over her intercom

"What's up Ratchet?" she asked as she waited for Jack.

"After debating with Optimus he approves that you can come back into the field, but I MUST insist you take it slow to start, please!"

Ratchet's words were both welcoming news yet surprising, he'd said "please".

"Okay who are you and what have you done with the REAL Ratchet" she quipped in a serious tone.

"Very funny Arcee, I DO worry about the health and wellbeing of this team I'll have you know. So I need you at base ASASP!" he said in his more familiar brash tone of voice.

"Will do Ratchet" Arcee had a sudden idea. "But ugh, could I drop Jack off to school first?" she asked as nice as she could stand with Ratchet, she heard grunting and grumbling on the other end of the call.

"Well it IS short notice, and by my calculations and your normal timing you shouldn't be TOO long, so yes go ahead. Drop him off at school then report to base."

Arcee smirked, she almost felt devilish at her plan, but she'd need perfect timing.

Jack walked into the garage his helmet on and his bag over his back.

"Jack I got some bad news." Arcee said as Jack stopped suddenly.

"Ratchet said I'm cleared for field duty, I'm back in the game"

Jack smiled behind his helmet.

"What're you talking about that's great news, now you can go bust up some cons" he said in a happy tone, he was happy she now had something to do rather than just wait for him.

"Wait but, how am I going to get to school, mom's already gone to work." He asked slowly. He heard Arcee let out a sly chuckle as her Sadie hologram came to life.

"I've been thinking about that actually." She said with a sly tone of voice. "Now come on I'll drop you off at school then get back to base."

Jack didn't know what she was planning exactly, but he had a clue, he smiled then jumped on behind Sadie as the doors opened, Arcee spun around and took off down the road the garage doors closing and locking behind them.

"Now Jack. Listen" Arcee said through the hologram. "I asked Ratchet to tune up the Sadie hologram a little more."

"How so?" Jack asked looking at the Sadie hologram as she turned her head to speak to him every so often, from originally seeing the Sadie program and from her initial upgrade Jack had noticed a lot of difference, her human body language was improved seeming more naturally human although Jack guessed it was half the work of Arcee manipulating the light particles of which made Sadie to a in a more natural human way possibly from examining other humans from her long hours of waiting for him outside of school and the KO burger, her body was thicker though showing more muscle tone and a generally bigger build… a bust, rather than being a skinny and he dare say it rather "bland" female body frame.

"Pat her back gently" the Hologram referring to itself in Third person was a little weird to Jack, but he did so patting her gently his hand… it didn't go through her he looked in amazement.

"How?" he asked suddenly shocked. Sadie or rather Arcee gave a quick chuckle.

"Enhanced light field manipulation, makes her slight "solid" if touched with enough force, though a punch WILL go through her. Try it" she said Jack could only begin to understand what she meant, he looked at Sadie.

"you sure?" he asked not wanting to hurt her. _'She's a hologram idiot, but still…' _ he mentally battled with himself.

"Sure go ahead punch her" Arcee said plainly

Jack shrugged and punched the Sadie hologram a gentle resistance at first but his hand went through the Hologram didn't falter, to onlookers if they saw him, they'd see a boy who had apparently just murdered a leather clad woman by thrusting his fist right through her stomach, Jack pulled his arm out in disgust.

"OH GOD!" he shook it violently as Arcee laughed.

"So how is she "solid" again?" he asked. Arcee understood that advanced science wasn't human's best strong suit, well not by Cybertronian standards.

"The hologram is made of light particles right?" she asked taking it slow, Jack nodded. "This upgrade increases the number of particles that Sadie is made of, the particles more bunched up together create a sort of heat a sort of barrier, this makes her "solid" in a strange way." Arcee hoped this explanation was more simpler, she turned her mirrors and the Sadie hologram to look at him, she could almost feel his brain working it out.

"So it's sort of like the particles in a gas, liquid and a solid?" he asked trying to bring the information down to his level. Arcee was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah you could say that, the Sadie hologram pre new upgrade was like a gas let's say your hand went through her easily. Now she's somewhere between a liquid and a solid" Arcee was thankful Jack could get to grips with some information and twist it a little to understand it. If it were Miko she could have been explaining it in slow motion with pictures and charts and still leave the girl clueless.

Finally they arrived at Jack's school, Vince, Sierra and only a few others watched as Jack dismounted the motorcycle, the leather clad woman infront of her removing her helmet. Bulkhead and Bumblebee weren't here yet. Or were already gone, either way she wasn't detecting them, nor could she see Miko or Rafael. Perfect!

"Have a good day at school handsome" Sadie called out Jack smiled at her removing his helmet.

Suddenly before Jack could turn away Sadie reached out grabbing his arm and pulled him close, the new upgrade working its charm, Sadie placed her hands on Jack's thighs and kissed him lovingly on the lips. After a few moments Sadie released Jack,

"Been wanting to do that all day" she smirked before putting her helmet back on. "I'll pick you up if I can." She said before she rode away from the school. Jack just watched stunned.

"Wow" he said finally blushing a little then turned to walk into school.

Arcee felt very proud of herself the perfect plan perfectly executed, that'd give Vince and others to think about, and have people like Sierra not taunt or try and pick up HER man.

'_Sierra' _Arcee thought suddenly the name set a light a new trail of thought. _'Wait, Sierra is a typical teenage girl, a teenager, teenagers gossip. That means MIKO could find out.' _Arcee suddenly realised the flaw in her plan stemming from the behaviour of Human teenagers.

"SCRAP!" She yelled out loud her Sadie hologram smacking her hand over her helmet in a face palming expression. Hopefully the gossip wouldn't spread and just stay between Sierra her friend and Vince. She hoped.

Arriving at the base Arcee powered down the Sadie hologram and transformed.

"Good morning Arcee" Optimus said in a friendly tone smiling at her softly as she walked up to him, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Bumblebee.

"Good morning Optimus" she said smiling as she stopped. She turned seeing Agent Fowler looking at them.

"Great now the gang is all here, we got a major problem" Fowler told them.

"What is the problem Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked in his usual tone.

"MECH!"

There was a silence, the Autobots had come to really hate MECH almost as much as the Decepticons.

"MECH infiltrated a high security army base using an advanced chopper to get the drop on Uncle Sam's boys and girls." Fowler began to explain showing footage that was taken via satellite showing MECH soldiers being aided by an advanced Helicopter.

Arcee narrowed her eyes in rage.

"Airachnid" she gritted her teeth, it seemed her and MECH were coming to better terms with one another. Something which made both her and MECH more dangerous.

"So it'd seem Arcee," Fowler said looking at her before continuing. "They broke in, killed many people took NOTHING!" he said in annoyance.

"Silas wouldn't attack and kill people for no reason Agent Fowler, he must have believed something to be there." Optimus suggested as he thought.

"That's what I got to think too, but I don't have clearance to know what does on in these places, The Agency have told me that if this base was attacked then the next likely one is THIS base" Fowler brought up the image of another base.

"I want Team Prime to ambush MECH and Airachnid, if she's there, and find out what they're looking for." Fowler said looking at the large bots.

"Sounds easy enough to me" Bulkhead said punching one hand into the palm of the other.

"Not really" Fowler said slowly. "A little more complicated than that big guy"

"Those tanks" Arcee said slowly, Fowler looked at her and nodded.

"MECHs own take on a "Super Tank" project the government were working on a few years back, never got the funding for it though. Plans went missing a few months after the project went bust." Fowler explained to them.

Arcee remembered during her, Jack's and Dynobot's assault on the MECH base those tanks were easy enough to destroy but for a human based attack vehicle it had some pretty impressive fire power, enough to damage even Dynobot.

"Alright." Optimus said. "We shall wait at the base in disguise, if Ratchet detects any other attacks on other bases, he'll ground bridge us back then straight onto the battlefield, hopefully it won't come to that." Optimus stood up straight after having leaned over to talk to Fowler closer.

"Thanks Prime, I'll make sure everyone at that base clears out."

"But what if MECH has people on the inside?" Bulkhead asked something none of them had actually thought of.

"Oh." The reality dawned on Fowler. "Prime the big guys got a point." Fowler looked at Optimus his mind trying to figure out what to do.

"Then we will have to be careful Agent Fowler, tell those people to retreat to safety we will arrive and take cover hopefully we will be able to keep the element of surprise over MECH." Optimus words gave Fowler some comfort.

"Alright Prime, thanks." He turned around pulling his cell phone out of his pocket picking a number to ring then waited. "Sir yes, we got confirmation from Team Prime, Optimus wants our boys and girls to pull out" Fowler instructed the President. He nodded slowly hearing the President's reply.

"Right, right yes sir, thank you sir." He turned around closing his cell phone. "The President sends his thanks Prime."

Optimus nodded slowly.

"How long till they're all evacuated?" Arcee asked speaking up.

"About thirty minutes tops, I'll be informed when they're in the clear, until then I think you guys should come up with a plan or something, in case MECH get the jump on you with something new."

Optimus sighed, MECH were inventive and Silas their leader was more a monster than some Decepticons, his goals of technological dominance hidden behind a false pretence of American Loyalty. "A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" Optimus believed the human phrase was.

"Autobots, get some needed rest, we report back in Ten cycles and go over our formation and plan." Optimus spoke out as he turned to his Autobot allies. He turned back to Agent Fowler. "Agent Fowler, in case there is a spy at the base, is there any precaution that can be taken to make sure that spy is no longer at the base after initial evacuation?"

Fowler thought for a minute tapping his foot on the floor and held his chin with his thumb and index finger

"We could have a sweep of the base before the last choppers pull out." He suggested. Optimus nodded in approval,

"That would be great appreciated thank you."

"Anything to help Prime" he nodded a slight smile on his face. The Autobots separated to further allow themselves to recharge. Leaving Fowler, Optimus and Ratchet alone.

"Say Prime" Fowler spoke up. Regaining Optimus' attention. "Not that I'm complaining, but where'd all the Energon come from?" he asked pointing to the large stacks of the blue cube shaped crystals like substance.

"We found it in a MECH facility where we retrieved Arcee just over a week ago." He said looking at Fowler. "We went back to survey the area of MECH, but found a carved signs leading us to a large Energon storage area."

Fowler tilted his head confused.

"Carved signs, so what MECH led you to ALL THIS Energon?" he asked pointing to the for mentioned substance.

"No, from Jack and Arcee's report they encountered a Decepticon, of whom they had a brief fragile Alliance with." Ratchet said from next to Optimus.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Hold up a second." Fowler raised his palms miming a pushing movement to pause the two Autobots. "A Decepticon that agreed to help Arcee and Jack, who ALSO marked a path to all that Energon. I think you guys have either hit your head, Arcee's wrong, or the Con was up to something." Fowler spoke out exclaiming his disbelief at the "Friendly Decepticon".

"I admit, I too was unsure if it were true." Ratchet began. "But I believe he was the one who contacted Wheeljack when we were in the underground cave, and the one who helped me during an attack from an Insecticon."

Optimus looked at Ratchet in surprise at the last part of Ratchet's sentence.

"You had not mentioned being aided against an Insecticon" Optimus said softly.

"I did not believe it needed to be mentioned at the time Optimus, but from what Arcee told me about the Decepticons "optical blasters" I…." Ratchet was interrupted by their human ally.

"Whoa, Optical Blasters?" he asked

"What's the best way to explain this?" Ratchet thought. "He can shoot lasers out of his eyes" he said bluntly.

"Cool" Fowler nodded in a strange acceptance of the idea of eye blasters.

"Regardless, I was attacked by an Insecticon and he used his blasters to cleave the creature's head into pieces allowing me to continue."

Fowler nodded slowly, not wanting to press any further, there was just too much at this moment to think about and a "friendly Con" was just a bit much.

The time was now. Fowler had confirmed the area had been evacuated and confirmed that a rough sweep had been taken across the base, no one was left. No one uncovered to be more precise. The Autobots had a feeling in their sparks MECH would have some men still in there hidden, but they'd have to do what they could. Their plan was for formulated.

"Does everyone understand?" Optimus asked looking across from Arcee, to Bumblebee, to Bulkhead, each one nodded.

"If you need us Prime, I can be there in Ten minutes with backup gunships ready to blow anything out of the skies." Fowler called out to the large robot.

"Your aid is greatly appreciated Agent Fowler, but do not put yourself at risk for our sake." Optimus obliged. Fowler shuck his head as he waved his hand and Optimus.

"Optimus you've helped us enough and by the Great Tall Hat of Abraham Lincoln I've got your back on this one."

Optimus simply nodded in appreciation.

"Alright, Ratchet open up the bridge, Autobots Lets Roll!" He ordered as they transformed the green light of the ground bridge spinning to life opening up the vortex as the Autobots rode through it in their vehicular forms. Ratchet turned his head as Agent Fowler ran to the base's Elevator moving up towards the platform above them to ready himself and others in case the Autobots needed assistance.

It was time.

Arcee had left Jack and June a message saying about their upcoming battle with MECH to explain where she would be in case she wasn't back to pick up Jack, evidently she got a simple "be careful" from June, and a loving "You better come back to me baby, or I'll scrap you in the afterlife" from Jack, she let herself mentally chuckle to Jack's reply. If she was going to come back for anything, she was coming back for him.

The Autobots were hidden scattered among the large base still in vehicle mode, under different complexes around the base. Optimus hidden within the main building's inside parking area, thankfully he was just able to fit. The wait was excruciating, the quiet the silence, the calm before the storm, they were uncertain of what to expect, but they'd stick to their plan to the best that the situation would allow.

The faint sound of Helicopters were heard in the distance. It was time. Arcee rolled forward slowly towards the opened doors to her hanger, she couldn't see anything except blackness of night, where ever they were, it's wasn't Nevada.

"Hello Arcee" came a familiar sinister voice, before Arcee could react a hand crashed through the door grabbing her. Airachnid. The sinister femme held Arcee up and pointed her palm weaponry at her foe, Arcee transformed breaking out of Airachnid's grasp only to be blasted knocking her back.

"IT'S AN AMBUSHED!" Arcee yelled landing on the ground and rolled back to her feet.

MECH soldiers came out of the surrounding area and fired at Arcee.

The other Autobots pulled out of hiding and transformed their weapons primed.

"How could they get here without us noticing?" Bulkhead yelled out.

"It's MECH Bulkhead they'll have their ways" Arcee yelled back dodging repeated blasts from Airachnid. "And what about you Airachnid!" she called out the femme holding her fire temporarily.

"Hmm? What about me?" she hissed dodging Arcee's return blaster fire while on her spider legs.

"Last I saw you!" she continued to fire speaking between shots. "You were becoming lunch to a hungry Decepticon!" Airachnid grimaced and presumed fire, the other Autobots busy fending off MECH units.

"My new "friends" are good at keeping picking up pieces of broken Vehicon." She said, Arcee taking note that MECH must have found Airachnid and put her back together using scavenged Vehicon parts, meaning MECH was getting better ideas of Cybertronian physiology, which was very bad.

"Scrap! So? You must be MECHS ATTACK DRONE!" Arcee yelled out enraging her enemy.

"I AM NO ONES DRONE!" she snarled in an animalistic manner as jumped shifting her low body into a drill and tunnelled underground.

"AIRACHNID!" Arcee yelled out in rage running towards the hole only to hear a solid metallic bang in the distance, a growing wail in the winds then pain as a powerful tank shell exploded against her on impact sending her crashing into the ground feet back.

"Arcee!" Optimus called out seeing a squadron of the for mentioned "Super Tanks" Fowler had talked about before. He aimed and fired his blasters destroying multiple of the tanks.

The helicopters were now upon them unleashing a barrage of heavy loaded bullets and missile upon the Heroic Cybertronians, Bulkhead stumbled back against the base's main structure parts of its crumbling under his weight, Bumblebee rolling to best avoid the rockets and missiles as he fired bolts of Energon at their attackers.

"Sir" came a voice next to Silas who was at an undisclosed MECH base. "Everything is going according to plan"

Silas smirked watching the event unfold, they had suffered a blow from Dynobot's surprising resilience and stay power, perhaps worse when they had fired an EMP device at him. Silas narrowed his eyes remembering it.

The Decepticon under heavy barrage as Arcee slipped through the ground bridge behind him, the large robot charged at their tanks before the soldiers fired off a multiple shot EMP at him. His body collapsed to the ground temporarily shut down.

Silas had walked out looking at the con on the floor.

"Pack him up, we'll get what we can from him" Silas turned to leave as the sound of shifting metal was heard behind him, looking back Dynobot had awoken snarling, growling, his body painfully shifting back into its raptor form, MECH soldiers fired off more EMP bolts, no effect the raptor stood up best it could and snarled at them, some got to close, and to Silas' horror the raptor roared out bring its head down picking up a group of seven or eight men in its mouth and, devoured them, their screams loud only for a moment as they were chewed up, cut to ribbons by its teeth.

The Raptor went on a rampage devouring everyone in its path, Silas had escaped thankfully, and with him was the pseudo-skin that once covered the raptor, it had technorganic qualities that MECH could put into use, however the base was ruined, they would have to go to another location.

Silas shuck his head looking forward, it had been a week or so since then, no sign of the monster again he knew it was still out there somewhere.

"This plan is working perfectly, is Airachnid getting the package?" he asked receiving a nod in return.

"She has proven to be useful after all." He nodded to himself watching the battle unfold to his delight, Airachnid. She had been found, and repaired, their deal was still on, they'd supply her with Energon, spare parts and Arcee, if she did them a few things in return. In turn they had even upgraded a few of her systems from retrieved Drone parts, pleased she offered a single mission for "free".

The battle wasn't going as well as the Autobots had expected, MECH was definitely increasing as a threat, their firepower was becoming more deadly to Cybertronians, the barrage of missiles and heavy calibre gun fire from the Helicopters coupled with the near repeated blasts from tanks, The Autobots were pinned down heavily, using running and ducking for cover techniques.

"Optimus?" Arcee called out look over to their leader. "What're we going to do?"

"I can answer that young lady" came the voice of Agent Fowler over her intercom.

"Fowler?" she asked in surprise, Optimus opened up his intercom system.

"Agent Fowler fall back the area is hot!" Optimus warned.

"I know that, want my advice? Keep covered, fire is coming in hot" Fowler said moments before the Autobots could over hear and loud sweeping noise before a precision missile strike brought down the Helicopters some crashing down upon the tanks overs killing MECH personal below.

Optimus looked from behind the cover seeing MECH's forces severely weakened. He sighed gently.

"You have my thanks Agent Fowler"

"Airachnid!" Arcee spoke out suddenly remembering her foe went underground.

"Arcee NO!" Optimus yelled out but too late as Arcee got up and ran to the hole that had been created by her tunnelling nemesis.

Looking down the wide crevice Arcee readied her blasters and jumped down the tunnelling going straight down into the underground of the base, Arcee landed on one knee with a heavy thud the concrete under her breaking.

'_Where are you? You monster'_ Arcee thought in rage, she couldn't just wait there Airachnid could tunnel out from anywhere, Arcee ran in search of her enemy.

Arcee felt like she had ran the entirety of the inner complex and no sign of Airachnid, she was running out of places to look and the sense of dread filled her spark, perhaps her search would merely lead to another hole created by Airachnid as she escaped. Arcee couldn't think like that, she had to stop Airachnid, stop MECH from finding whatever it was they were looking for, Arcee stopped at a corner, the final passage way, she turned. YES! She could see Airachnid's thorax like appendage as she stood upon her spider legs, but no doubt the Spider had heard her feet pounding against the floor.

"Scrap" Arcee whispered switching out her arms for her blasters. "No use in stealth I suppose." Arcee looked back scanning the floor for any surprise traps. None, Airachnid wasn't normally so careless, regardless. Arcee turned around the corner and charged at Airachnid firing her blasters as she moved.

Airachnid smirked hearing the sound of the blasters and turned to face her enemy firing off a shot of webbing for both hands, which Arcee barely avoided, Airachnid laughed sadistically moving around the corner of the room she now occupied waiting Arcee, with her spider legs she scaled the wall and waited on the ceiling, she looked around the room in wait for the annoying Autobot, pieces of human machinery scattered the room, testing machinery and machines used for in depth analysis she had guessed.

Arcee rolled inside and spun around only to feel the full weight of Airachnid come down on top of her.

"We should stop meeting like this Arcee" Airachnid chirped in a sickening yet casual tone. Arcee struggled to break free of Airachnid, two of Airachnid's spider legs were striking down towards Arcee's head, who in turn avoiding the strike, Airachnid couldn't stop her as reaching out to restrain her head would release one of Arcee's arms. "Come now dear, just let it go, once your gone I will look after Jack" she chuckled smirking with her venomous fangs.

Jack. Arcee growled, she wouldn't let HER Jack become this monsters play thing. Her rage grew within her, her body shaking struggling Airachnid was beginning to lose her grip, Arcee still trying her best to avoid those deadly bladed legs. Finally Arcee yelled out and began firing wildly between her own and Airachnid's body, the blasts may have damaged her own body but has hit Airachnid's too, making her flinch, using the brief moment Arcee broke one of her arms free and fired a shot at Airachnid blasting the spider bot off of her.

Arcee jumped up to her feet and stared at Airachnid.

"What does MECH want Airachnid?" she readied herself for further combat as she asked knowing beforehand Airachnid either didn't know nor would tell her anyway.

"Now that would be telling Arcee!" she smirked, Arcee had guessed whatever they wanted she now had it hidden on her being, Airachnid fired off a sudden splat of webbing, Arcee quickly replaced her blasters with her blades and sliced through it a little sticking to her arms but it was no trouble.

The angered blued amazon charged at her demonic adversary, Airachnid fired off bolts of Energon only for them to miss as Arcee leapt into the air and tackled her into the wall causing it to crack, Airachnid retaliated pounding one of her fists into Arcee's stomach region then bringing the other smashing into the side of Arcee's head knocking the blue femme bot off of her, Airachnid stood on her robotic legs, her spider legs began to shift in new ways, one of her new tricks from MECHs upgrades. Arcee watched as the bladed spider legs shifted, widened forming ….

"Oh Scrap" Arcee stared in shock before dodging the barrage of Energon blasts being produced from the legs, the bolts came in hot and came in fast Arcee having trouble keeping the bolts from touching her, Airachnid laughed watching her foe attempt and dodging and hiding behind pieces of machinery around the room. The tech was sufficient cover, but she could hear as Airachnid made her way to the door her spider legged blasters providing her with more than enough covering fire to allow a swift get away, Arcee could not, WOULD NOT allow it.

"No you don't you Fragging freak!" Arcee tore the webbing from her arms sticking it to the machinery behind her as she arms shifted and twisted back into blasters.

Closing her eyes and mimicking a deep sigh, Arcee dive rolled out from taking a few stray shots from Airachnid's barrage and opened fire at her enemy aiming one arm at her spark chamber and the other at her new weaponry then fired her own Energon bolts, her body taking multiple hits after firing off multi-precision shots.

Airachnid screamed as the barrels of her new legs exploded knocking her off her feet and landing hard on her back, Arcee though damaged from the intake of the Energon bolts charged ahead continuing to fire a few more shots before switching them out for her arm blades, Airachnid pushed herself back getting onto her feet and blocked Arcee's sudden bladed strike, Airachnid gritted her metallic fangs in rage before pushing her arms out to the side lowering her own but more so Arcee's defences, Airachnid brought back her clawed hand intending a strike against the seemingly defenceless Autobot, with stiffened hand Airachnid thrust her arm towards Arcee's spark chamber only to miss as Arcee leaned back Airachnid to slow to react or figure out Arcee's movement until she felt both of Arcee's feet come up crashing into her bottom jaw flipping her off her feet and crashing down to the floor.

Arcee landed on knee and foot after her backflip kick, a little move she'd picked up from a "movie night" at base and had seen a man upon the television screen do it, she had kept that in records for a later date, Arcee narrowed her optics, this was it, the slagging bitch bot wouldn't get away this time. Arcee walked up to the downed Airachnid, perhaps now after centuries she'd have her revenge for Tailgate's death.

"You've had this coming you monster" Arcee said in utter disgust at the Decepticon rogue before her. Airachnid lifted up her palms firing off a blast of Energon Arcee barely dodged the attack, her distraction giving Airachnid the chance to get back to her feet and tackled the Autobot femme into the wall, Arcee cried out in pain feeling the concrete shatter against her body, she lashed out with a quick slice of her blades hitting Airachnid's arms inadvertently disabling her weapon systems, Airachnid her body fuelled by rage back handed Arcee across her face then took a firm grip of her body with both hands spinning to look at the other side of the corridor Airachnid pulled against Arcee's body and slammed her into the wall with great force damaging the "wings" on Arcee's back.

Arcee growled mentally her face showing the pain she held, Arcee pushed her arms in-between Airachnid's, reaching out she grabbed either side of Airachnid's head and pulled it straight into her own forehead a loud metallic crack from Airachnid's face, dazed momentarily Arcee brought her fist into Airachnid's stomach region making her lean forward in reflex similar to that of a human's, Arcee grabbed the back of Airachnid's neck then sent the sharp spike of her knee section towards Airachnid's face stopping suddenly as the Decepticon grabbed the pointed implement, Arcee looked down pushing down further on Airachnid's neck trying to force her face down onto the spike.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE ALIVE!" Arcee shouted out her voice nearly breaking from her rage.

Airachnid gritted her now damaged cybernetic fangs both hands placed firmly on the metal spike, with as much strength as the fem bot could muster she began to turn it, twisting it to Arcee's agony and eventually tore it off from Arcee's body, the sudden release of restraint brought Arcee's knee into Airachnid's face knocking the fem out of Arcee's grasp.

Arcee knelt down holding onto the stump, though no Energon passed through it that didn't mean it's removal was painless, Airachnid shook her head as she stood up, the metal spike torn from Arcee's leg still in hand, snarling at the fembot Airachnid lashed out going to drive the spike through Arcee only for the her to reach up as she rose to her feet and grab Airachnid's arms, the two locked in a vicious grapple for power, Airachnid pushed forward against Arcee trying to get the spike closer to Arcee's neck only for Arcee to use this momentary movement to bring up her other knee and the other spike grating into Airachnid's stomach. The angered Airachnid used her damaged spider legs to hit against Arcee's leg trying to keep the Autobot on the defensive.

Arcee only had one choice, she let go of Airachnid's right arm the hand without the spike and brought back her fist, Airachnid pulled her other hand free just in time and brought the metal spike down onto Arcee's shoulder, narrowly missing her head to her disappointment. Arcee cried out her attack stunned as she grabbed the spike in her shoulder , and Airachnid wasted little time pulling at Arcee once more and threw her head first into the wall behind them.

Silas watched on through hacked security cameras at the fighting femmes, the other Autobots battling against the rest of his MECH forces. He knew this mission was all but lost, but that was a fair enough, testing his new equipment against the Autobots as a whole was a sufficient enough, he was pleased with the results regardless of possibly not getting back his desired item, or possibly Airachnid herself.

"See?" he said coldly, as he had been watching the battle unfold between the two hated enemies. "How even the evolved and technologically superior will turn to fight like nothing more than wild beasts when caged against one another. How the mighty will fall"

Airachnid lashed out once more not giving up her attack on Arcee, only for the blue femme to bring back her foot and kick Airachnid hard in the midsection, allowing her to pull her head free of the rock wall, Arcee ducked down below Airachnid thrusting her fist upwards as she jumped up into the air her fist cracking the metal plating of Airachnid's face as the evil robot hit the roof above them her head crushing the ceiling before dropping down to the floor, Arcee stumbled back still dazed from Airachnid's assault.

"I must say Arcee" Airachnid hissed in sickening delight as she got up onto one knee. "You're not fighting like your usual self, you're fighting more like a Decepticon, ruthless, merciless, not afraid to take a hit if it'll destroy your enemy, even trying to impale me against your knee, that doesn't sound like the Arcee I've known for so long, not the Autobot I know, that sounds more like … ME."

Airachnid's words had lost their venom, replaced by twisted satisfaction and curiosity, Arcee held herself steady, she had been fighting a lot rougher, but she didn't care, not when Airachnid was involved.

"When it comes to YOU Airachnid, all bets are off." Arcee replied to her as she regained her centre of balance. While this was true, it wasn't the main reason, her thoughts went back to Jack, with him having become as close to her spark as he was now, she utterly refused to let this Monster! Anywhere near him, refusing to let it exist in the same Galaxy let alone on the same planet, her determination was a blazing fire, she'd burn herself to near cinders if it meant snuffing out that bitches spark. Bitch. She'd never called Airachnid that before, wouldn't say it to her face either as the word would hold no meaning to her.

The two femmes stared one another down steadying themselves ready to continue their battle.

One would walk away. One would be left as a heaping pile of scrap.

Arcee drew out her blasters once more, Airachnid's optics opened wide, she'd forgotten Arcee's weaponry was still operational, before much could be done Arcee opened fire with a mighty barrage of Energon. Airachnid hissed trying to block the attack best she could, a stray shot hit against her chest the object of her mission fell free it's concealment. From the sounds coming above she knew MECH was about to pull back, she'd have to retreat now before taking too much damage.

Airachnid risked pointing her arm at Arcee, a final trick up her metaphorical sleeve, or rather hidden within her arm, a piece of her armor slid back as a single shot rocket lifted up and fired at Arcee.

Arcee saw the missile fire from Airachnid, not risking it she ducked out of the way and heard it get stuck in the wall at the far side of the room behind her, she looked back the missile unexploded.

"Scrap!" she'd been distracted she turned seeing Airachnid retreating, the object she'd dropped in her hand.

'_Perhaps not much of a failure after all' _ She smirked, Arcee began to chase after her only for the delayed explosion of the missile to explode, for its small size the explosion was mighty vaporising everything in the room around it and creating a wall of fire that overcame Arcee and flooded the corridor overcoming Airachnid as she tried to escape, the fire burned so painfully, the shockwave from it knocked the femmes off their feet and pounding into the ground, though generally undamaged by it, both got up, Airachnid reached to pick up the object of her mission only for bolts of Energon to fly past her, Arcee had caught up, no time to grab it Airachnid got up and ran jumping she began to climb back up through the hole, Arcee followed best she could.

Airachnid found herself back up top, MECH was defeated pulling out, she'd need repairing, the Autobots were busy watching MECH leave as she heard Arcee coming from behind her, the mission was lost, but her survival wasn't, she climbed out fully and transformed taking after MECH and following them back to base.

"AIRACHNID!" Arcee cried out as she climbed out of the hole, the Autobots turned to look at Arcee then to the fleeing Airachnid.

"Arcee!" Optimus called after her. "Are you injured?" he asked worrying over her safety.

"I'm fine Optimus, I'm not as bad as last time" she reassured him. "I got the … thing" she said pulling out the container Airachnid had on her person. "Whatever is in the container is something MECH want badly"

Optimus looked at it, perhaps he should open it, see what MECH had wanted so badly as to sacrifice so many men and equipment.

'_No, the humans expect us to trust them, I cannot betray their trust" _Optimus thought to himself then opened up a communication link.

"Agent Fowler the item has been secured it is still within it container" Optimus told him awaiting his reply

"Good work Prime, this is going to put you into Uncle Sam's good favour for a while." Fowler replied a happier tone in his voice.

Optimus nodded closing the channel and looked at Arcee.

"I know I know" she began "Don't go after her on my own. But…" Arcee knew what Optimus was going to say and tried to argue only to be stopped with a simple raising of his hand.

"You retrieved the object of our missions Arcee, I can let it slide this one time, but in the future I do protest that you refrain from fighting her alone, if not for your sake. Then for Jack's" Optimus said knowingly. Arcee stared at her leader in shock, what had he meant by that last part? Did he know? How? Jack did mention he noticed Jack staring, perhaps he'd noticed something in both of them.

Optimus said no more on the matter.

"Ratchet mission accomplished ready the medical bay we've suffered minor injuries, open up the ground bridge." He said closing his communications again then looked at Arcee.

"I suggest pulling that out of your shoulder" he said plainly.

Arcee looked, she'd forgotten about her own spike sticking out of her shoulder she reached over and with a painful tug pulled it out. Optimus was right however, the injuries they'd suffered were only minor nothing a night's rest and some parts replacing wouldn't fix.

Soon enough the Autobots were back at base, Arcee looked at the current time.

"Primus is THAT all it is? I felt like I've been gone for much longer" Arcee said in surprise. She'd give herself a few hours of repairing then go pick up Jack from school and take him to KO Burger.

"Well you were in another part of the world Arcee, this planet does have different time zones remember" Ratchet said bluntly and looked at her. "And please STOP making a habit of getting parts of you TORN OFF! These aren't easy to replace or fix" he said in a frustrated manner.

Arcee scratched the back of her head in the same manner as Jack feeling a little sheepish at the moment.

"Sorry Ratchet" she said causing the medic bot to grumble.

The damaged Autobots took their turn in the medical bay, Bulkhead, then Bumblebee, then Arcee.

Optimus walked over to Arcee as she was in the med-bay with Ratchet.

"Ratchet" Optimus began gaining his old friend's attention. "May I have a word with Arcee in private, with your permission, please?" he asked knowing that in turn of patient Ratchet had the final word on the matter, something he was very happy to respect.

Ratchet blinked for a moment then looked at Arcee.

"Yes, she's in good enough condition, her wounds have healed her parts have been replaced." Ratchet said before turning to leave. "Take your time Optimus" Ratchet went back to his computer.

Arcee looked at Optimus who was watching Ratchet leave, who then turned his attention back to her.

'_Oh Primus, here it comes.' _Arcee mentally gulped.

"Arcee" Optimus began, Arcee was trying her best not to look scared.

"You know, don't you Optimus?" she asked softly.

"Know what Arcee" he asked in confusion, Arcee stared at him for a moment, perhaps he didn't know.

"What did you mean before about for Jack's sake as well as mine?" she asked trying to clear things up in her processor.

"I meant as you and he are partners and friends, he wouldn't want to lose you and neither would we." Optimus said his face looked plain as it normally did. Arcee imitated a sigh of relief, he didn't know about her and Jack's little affair.

"I'm sorry Optimus" she apologised in her professional tone. "What were you going to say?"

"It's about Jack" he began. Arcee stared, had something happened? MECH, The Decepticons. That Whore Sierra or that Slag heap Vince. "I've noticed him acting a little strangely lately, staring into "space" as they describe it and "spacing out". I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

Arcee again mentally sighed, no danger, thank Primus.

"No, everything is normal as far as I know Optimus, he hasn't asked me about anything and he know he's welcome to" she said again in her professional tone of voice. Optimus nodded simply.

"Very well Arcee, as his Guardian I will take your word as the final truth, if you believe he is alright, then I am happy to accept that" he gave her a bit of a smile as he finished then looked at the reading next to him before looking at Ratchet. "Ratchet am I to allow Arcee to go? Her systems are green" he voiced loudly to his friend.

"Yes Optimus, you got yourself in the Medical Bay." Ratchet said without turning his head.

Optimus nodded and allowed Arcee to go.

"Thank you Optimus" she said smiling before she left to her room to recharge a little more.

Optimus had refused to say anything specific but the smile she had as she left, the way her saw her optics, that was all he needed, a gentle smile crossed his face before he laid himself on the medical bed.

Mighty doors pulled apart slowly as damaged helicopters and tanks rolled into the large facility. Airachnid having transformed walked in slowly.

"I didn't get it" she grumbled. She readied herself for combat in case of betrayal.

"Now, now Airachnid" came the voice of Silas as he watched her from the catwalk, the fembot looked at him. "There is no need for that." He had noticed her get ready for battle. "You are damaged, we need to fix you." He said simply. "When you are fully operational report to me in hanger 12." He said before walking off.

Airachnid hissed, she was not his pet, she was not his worker. But alas she needed repairs and they had plenty or parts from the destroyed Vehicons, some even customised for hidden weaponry like her new legs and the hidden missile.

She allowed herself into stasis as the MECH surgeons and mechanics removed damaged parts fixing them, upgrading them before reattaching them, they were getting more efficient at doing so, more quicker than the first time. She was pleased, as pleased as she could be. She walked outside the main complex looking into the night sky, it had been a long trek back and a long repair session, but again not as long as the first time they'd repaired her.

Airachnid slowly made her way to the allocated Hanger "12", the door was unlocked and she slid it open carefully, and walked into the darkened area.

"Close the door behind you" came the voice of Silas from the darkness, Airachnid smirked and complied closing the door behind her with one of her new spider legs, there was a mere click of the fingers as the lights came on. Heads decorating the walls around Silas and Airachnid, a little piece of home Airachnid called it, Silas was sat in the middle of the room by a large table which came up high from the floor, big enough for a Cybertronian to sit at, a meal infront of him and some cold liquefied Energon on the opposite side of him.

Airachnid chuckled to herself walking up to table and sat at a chair awaiting her, picking up the liquefied Energon in a reinforced wine glass. She took a sip through her mouth as Silas sipped wine, the look of blood was what appealed to her as some dribbled down his lip soon cleaned with his upper lip.

"Well my dear." He began "A successful mission" he stated in a matter of fact tone, Airachnid tilted her head slowly.

"How so?" she asked sipping her "drink" again. Silas cut up some meat and began to chew it, taking his time, Airachnid didn't mind to much she liked seeing the simple human activities, so strange to her yet not unappealing .

"You showed your new weapon upgrades were sufficient even at low power, and our new equipment is effective against Cybertronians, true not retrieving the package is a disappointment, but regardless two out of three isn't bad" he said his tone a little softer than normal. Airachnid smirked, she didn't know why she and Silas seemed to click, but something did.

"And I take it I've received further upgrades?" she asked receiving a nod from her all so generous host. "Good" she smirked sipping her Energon a bit more.

"I can't have you damaged beyond repair can I? Best way to keep that from happening is to keep you offensive" he said again plainly his voice near devoid of emotion as he looked at the meat he cut into, only looking up when he heard Airachnid deploy her spider legs, all eight of them two had come from her first upgrade prior to her battle with Dinobot.

He looked up seeing her walk over the table and towards him putting her fingers around his head and bringing her face towards his, she smirked a large toothy grin more and more of her teeth were becoming monstrous, but she cared little for it, Silas was unconcerned and unafraid.

Airachnid moved closer and pressed her lips to his, the two secret lovers embraced one another in their sick twisted passion moaning into the others mouth, Airachnid moved one finger between her lovers legs and began stroking him, enjoying the feel at her fingertip and enjoying the warm sound from his mouth.

Their love was an unholy thing born from the depths of Hell and nursed among the breast of insanity, but they cared little to naught, they shared the same goals, in this twisted world and with twisted logic they could trust one another, and that was good enough for them.

For during her battle with Arcee, she too fought for her lover, Her Silas, without Arcee MECH would be one step closer to achieving domination, domination over the Autobots, over the Decepticons.

MECH one day would rule, and Airachnid would be there with them, with him by his side laughing together over their crushed enemies watching their metallic bodies rust crumble and burn.

They would rule together, Silas would make sure to that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – The Truth of Love

Wednesday. After Arcee had left the Autobot base she had picked Jack up from school using her Sadie hologram, she had explained to Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Miko and Raf in a rather convincing tone that she was merely using it to test out the holograms new systems to a better degree, acting as a "friend" for Jack. They thankfully believed her much to Jack's and her relief.

Jack mounted Arcee's vehicular form with Sadie at front, Jack held onto her softly yet tightly to ensure he wouldn't fall off from the sudden movement.

"How was your mission?" Jack asked before Arcee could ask her own question. Arcee or rather Sadie turned her head to look at him briefly, trying to get into the habit of using the hologram to appear more human than a doll.

"Not too bad, mission was a success. We beat MECH and secured the item." She said in positive tone, Jack smile faded from the hearing of MECH.

"And I take it Airachnid was with them" he asked but could already guess the reply.

Arcee sighed, Jack was definitely a sharp one, she could have lied to him, but if he found out the truth he'd have questioned her why she lied. She didn't want that possibly ruin how well things were going for them.

"Yes she was there. MECH gave her some "new toys" to play with" Arcee told him plainly her tone less positive and more droned, she could see Jack's confused eyes through his helmet. "It seems Airachnid is in a more stable alliance with MECH somehow that doesn't surprise me."

Jack narrowed his eyes and remembered first time Airachnid and MECH had teamed up, when his mother June first found out about the Cybertronians and finding out that Jack's "simple" motorcycle was indeed a large blue female shaped alien robot. A lot to take in on one night. But now they were in a more stable alliance things could only be worse, and hearing they were even upgrading Airachnid, things couldn't have been more terrible.

"So we got a group of rogue, sadistic, psychopaths working with an ALIEN rogue, sadistic, psychopath, it sounds like a terrible 80's Horror Movie." He quipped making Arcee chuckle.

"Yeah. Tell me about it" she said softly, the Sadie hologram turning to look at him as she spoke.

"So what was the item, or is that confidential?" Jack asked her changing the subject.

"It's confidential Jack, but if I knew, I'd tell you." She said plainly her tone picking up into a softer tone.

"Wait you mean YOU don't even know what it is? How?" he asked puzzled as they made their way through traffic.

"The item was in a container, Optimus didn't want to break any trust issues with your government so…" the Sadie hologram shrugged. "I really don't have a clue" she grumbled a little. Jack nodded slowly then gently patted Sadie's back. Arcee noticed through her mirror smiling internally at his action. "Don't forget I can't feel anything from that" she told in a sweet tone of voice, she chuckled gently.

"Oh. Hey then this morning when…"he began remembering Sadie kissing him feeling the warm feeling against his lips from her advanced light particles.

"Yep, sorry I didn't feel that, but I was happy to know you did." She said softly a tinge of sadness in her voice, Jack rubbed Arcee's metallic frame instead of touching Sadie again.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you." He said softly nearly purring his words, Arcee blushed if Sadie didn't have her helmet she'd be blushing too.

"I look forward to it handsome" she smiled the Sadie hologram reaching back with one arm and patted his leg, he felt the enhanced particles tap against his leg softly.

"So" Arcee finally said changing the subject one more to ask what she had wanted to ask. "How was school? Break anymore noses?" she and Jack shared a short laugh, the mental image of Vince falling and bouncing off the ground was funny. Especially as Rafael had taken the footage from Arcee's memory, with her permission and reversed looped the video, so Vince would fall from Jack's punch only to bounce back up and be punched again, the video created a few hysteric laughs from the kids and their guardians. Ratchet had been unimpressed as always, but was secretly finding it amusing.

"Yeah." Jack finally said as they stopped laughing. "Spent most of my break finding a nice place for our date this Friday" he smiled Arcee's interest increased.

"Ooh? Find anywhere?" she asked in an excited tone.

"Well." He began taking a deep breath. "I'd looked where we'd be getting a full moon and some dry weather, all alone in a meadow, and I found a place in England" he said smiling behind his helmet.

Arcee pondered, she'd heard of the Country though knew little of it other than some brief history she had overheard from Jack's homework, once a great super power of the world now nothing more than a small island in the ocean, well small compared to America.

"Trust me Arcee it's going to be great I promise" he said after a moment not hearing a reply from Arcee, perhaps he'd picked a bad spot.

"I know it will be Jack, I'm just a little nervous, dating something we did back on Cybertron before the war." She told him, she hadn't told much about their culture to Jack, though admittedly the war began only a few years after she came online.

Jack himself now pondered wondering about Cybertronian culture.

"What was it like before the war Arcee?" he bit down on his lip worried he wouldn't get the reaction he wanted, Arcee let out an loud sigh through Sadie.

"It was beautiful Jack. A proud people. We were hoping to achieve so much." She sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Arcee, I didn't mean too…" Jack tried to comfort her but was cut off.

"No Jack, it's fine, you were curious and sometimes… sometimes it's good to talk about things." Arcee knew Jack could tell talking about it was hard, but she was thankful he wasn't pushing her into talking about it, he never if rarely on occasion ever pushed anything. That was how he gotten so close, he was patient, took his time but didn't relent, he was like the tide breaking bits away at large rocky mountains never removing so much at once but over time was breaking bits away.

"I'm still sorry Arcee" he offered his apology and stroked her again.

"It's alright Jack" she said her tone trying to stay calm but he could tell he'd brought up a touchy subject, he knew if his lover could she would be crying even if so silently. He felt like a jackass, he felt low, lower than he'd ever felt.

"Don't cry Arcee" he said speaking from his heart rather than his mind, he didn't care after he realised what he'd just said he knew she couldn't but he didn't want her upset, she chuckled a little.

"I can't cry Jack" she told him in a softer yet still saddened tone.

"Doesn't mean you can feel like it" he said in a gentle comforting tone.

He was right again. She was still amazed at how a sixteen year old boy out of everyone in the universe could read her so openly, like her emotions were just plain for him to see. But he was right, if she could cry, she would be. His comforting voice helped though, just hearing him, being near him helped.

"Thank you Jack" she said as Sadie patted his leg again, he blushed under his helmet then put his arms around Sadie's waist leaning against her gently hoping to not fall through her.

The two remained quiet until they reached the KO Burger. Sadie looked over the place with disgust.

"Seriously Jack, can't you find a new place of work?" she asked her words mirroring her disgust.

Jack looked the place over, he hated it as much as her if not more.

"If you can find me a nice cosy nice place to work Arcee I'm ALL for it" he said patting Sadie his last pat a little hard as his hand went through her back he yelped pulling his hand back and scanned the area, no one saw, thankfully.

"Problem?" Arcee asked through the Sadie hologram turning around to look at him.

"Ugh just went a tiny bit too hard on the last pat" he said, Arcee understood nodding through the hologram.

"Well, be careful, next time okay? I'll have to get back to base, I'll pick you up later okay?" she said as Sadie removed her helmet, Jack blushed and leaned towards her, the two kissed gently, Jack moaned as did Sadie, Arcee could imagined how good kissing him like that, from a more comparable size difference, was like. Arcee purred as they broke their kiss and Jack dismounted her rubbing Arcee's frame gently discreetly.

"See you later honey" he said stunning Arcee a little at his term, the two lovers or rather the hologram and Jack waved to one another as he walked into his place or torture/work.

"Ugh see you Jack." The Sadie hologram blushed before putting her helmet back on.

Arcee rode back to base, Optimus had wanted a group mission debriefing from everyone, regardless that he was there himself. These debriefs acted like a group talk, discussion formed about their enemies, new tactics, and any new information that had come to light.

The Autobot base was quiet enough, no panicking tones, the low played sounds of the video game in the background played by Rafael and Miko as the Autobots conveyed information from one another about their take on the previous mission.

"MECH is getting a lot more dangerous Optimus" Bulkhead started the discussion looking at their leader. "At first they were a small problem, then they were annoying, then they became a threat. But now…" Bulkhead continued explaining how MECH had "evolved" from their first meeting.

"Now they are dangerous to even us, their fire power has increased and developed exponentially." Optimus spoke as he lowered his head.

"And with Airachnid helping them" Arcee spoke out suddenly "Not only do they have a Sadistic Cybertronian working with them but they also have a way to get in depth information about Cybertronian physiology, they could learn so much from her about us."

Optimus was worried about the growing development as Arcee spoke.

"Indeed Arcee, with MECH's increasing knowledge about us they become a far greater threat."

"But that's not all Optimus" Arcee said her tone growing colder as her optics narrowed, Optimus looked at her with a slight questioning look to his face. "MECH have been scrounging up Vehicon parts and have been upgraded Airachnid, she's been given two extra insectoid legs and all of them have been thickened and converted into blasters, not to mention a hidden panel in her arm which fires a human made high explosive missile."

The other Autobots looked at Arcee in horror, Optimus showed less of a reaction but was most definitely alarmed by the news.

"But if they are able to UPGRADE her." Ratchet began finally getting into the conversation. "Then they would have to know about us… near inside and out." Ratchet stared into space, something Optimus had noticed Jack do. "That also means with her survival…"

"It means they could further upgrade her, and the possibilities do not stop at new or improved weaponry" Optimus continued on from Ratchet his tone of voice darker. "This means she poses an even greater threat than before, she AND MECH."

"Even if they run out of Cybertronian blasters to equip her with, if they can reformat her enough to conceal weapons like what those Tanks were firing at us, or those Helicopters then not only would she have heavier firepower, she also wouldn't be using up as much Energon." Arcee continued putting out the further realisation of what this Primus forsaken alliance could unfold.

"And I'm sure MECH are more than capable of keeping such weapons supplied with the Primitive Earth based projectiles" Ratchet said in annoyance at how dark the situation had gotten.

"Ammunition Ratchet, bullets." Arcee told him, Ratchet still had gripes about Earth's "primitive" technology. "You make think our Blasters are still superior Ratchet, and in many senses they are, powerful heated Energon with knock back power AND intense heat, sure powerful, but MECHS "primitive" weapon classes have shown to be more than effective against us nor does firing them take away "life" from the firer or the weapon itself, in the long run we will run out of Energon before MECH runs out of ammunition." Arcee in an annoyed and offending tone, informed the stubborn medic partially defending Earth's weapon classes, leaving the Medic offended, she ignored him and looked up to Optimus and frowned.

"We can't keep up Optimus, if Airachnid is given access to such weaponry, she may not need Energon based weapons anymore." Arcee finished.

"Thus her need of Energon is diminished greatly. A troubling thought indeed." Optimus spoke out softly.

The Autobots were quiet for a moment before Bumblebee let out a series of positive beeps.

Optimus smiled at the young scout.

"Even when faced with developing threat you are always optimistic Bumblebee, I agree with you however, regardless of this threat, we will battle it to our abilities. We will fight for our freedom, for Earth's freedom, and for our friends." Optimus said his tone strong, defiant of any possible doubt, the Autobots looked to him with renewed resolve, with strengthened purpose.

'_For Jack and our future' _Arcee thought to herself and smiled softly at the possibilities.

"Yeah, what're we worried about?" Bulkhead said rolling his mighty shoulders. "We can take on MECH and they can upgrade that slag pile till she's shiny and chrome, we'll just send her back to them as scrap" Bulkhead smirked and pounded his fist into his other hand.

"Yes." Spoke out Ratchet he himself felt renewed by Optimus' words. "We have no come this far to give up now." He said pounding his fist into the table, all the Autobots looked at him as Bulkhead raised a finger and pointed at the table.

"Ugh Ratchet?" he began as Ratchet looked at him. "Didn't you need that?"

Ratchet blinked slowly turning his attention to his hand, slowly raising it seeing crumbled equipment, he stared at it silently, as Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee slowly backed away keeping their optics on the unmoving medic.

"I've seen this movie" Bulkhead said quietly. "Don't turn your eyes away"

Optimus himself was quiet just looking at his old friend.

"Ratchet?" Optimus finally dared to say. Ratchet's optics opened wide imitating a deep intake of air.

"FFFFFFFFFF….!"

Jack groaned as he walked out from the KO burger seeing Arcee her Sadie hologram online.

"Come on handsome" she said happily as he walked over to her putting his helmet on, his hand gentle caressed against Arcee's body work making her coo silently to herself. She liked his touches.

"Right then" Arcee said through the Sadie hologram, "Home?" she asked turned to look at Jack.

"I've had a long day, a busy tiring day, I think I deserve some alone time with my lady" he said blushing a little after he finished. "Um I mean, if you want too" he continued sheepishly scratching the back of his helmet I reflex.

Arcee chuckled softly, sweetly.

"I like that idea Jack, it's been a while since we went to "our" place" she said as Jack put his arms around Sadie, Arcee looked at his gently grasp around her with her mirrors, she wished he could put his arms around her like that, sometimes, she envied her hologram, as strange as it was. Arcee revved herself up and spun around heading towards their special place by the mountains around Jasper's desert regions.

Jack soon found himself on top of Arcee, laying against her breastplates staring into her gorgeous optics as she stared into his beautiful eyes, both captured by the wonder they saw in the other, no matter how many times they saw it, they were always amazed by it again and again, the two had been quiet since they got into this position nearly thirty minutes ago.

Jack smiled softly finally adjusting himself and put his arms around her neck hugging her gently, Arcee close her optics for a moment as she, ever so gently, put her arms hands over him returning the embrace, the two lovers once again looked at one another and kissed each other, their lips so gentle yet so full of energy, the feeling near indescribable, they had once talked about this feeling they had when they kissed, Jack had called it "the feel of true love" his words while cheesy, had warmed her spark to new heights, after nearly Five centuries of existing, she truly had found the love of her life, and he had found her.

They broke their kiss once Jack needed air, though even he seemed reluctant to break away.

"Curse my need for air" he said blushing gently, Arcee smiled as she ran a single finger through his hair, over his neck and down his back.

"You can't help it, you're human" she brought him back down with her hand as the two kisses once more, they didn't want to leave this feeling of tranquillity, of peace, they didn't want to return to the cruel world full of war and hate, they wanted each other, now till the end of time.

Purring softly they broke away from each other, Arcee could feel some remains of his saliva on her lips, but she cared not, she found it strangely… enticing.

"Jack?" she asked softly, getting a gentle "hmm" in response. "Tell me about where our date is" she said in her soft tone of voice stroking Jack's back with her fingers.

"Well, at school, I searched for somewhere with a good weather forecast, good sighting of the moon and somewhere far away for anyone else. The place is in the North of England, it's remote barely anyone around, and by time we get there, there won't be anyone around to disturb us. Just the grass below us, the moon above us, and us together, maybe I could bring some soft music for us to listen too."

Arcee leaned her head back softly against the ground closing her optics for a moment to picture it, the soft grass, them together the moon's light illuminating them, held together in a lover's embrace Jack's gentle lips pressing against her own, down to her neck, lower and lower and…

Arcee shuck her head and opened her optics, Jack looked at her puzzled.

"You okay Arcee?" he asked concerned for his love. Arcee felt red in her face and silently praised Primus for being unable to blush.

"Fine Jack, just picturing out date, if it's even half as good as I imagined it'll be amazing" she smiled.

"Well it'll be twice as good" Jack said putting strong emphasis on "twice". She smiled up to him as he laid his head gently against her.

'_Cool it Arcee.' _She thought to herself. _'You don't want to be freaking out Jack with these thoughts, besides, not like you can do anything about it'_ Arcee sighed softly quietly. She turned her attentions back to Jack, his eyes closed laying on her comfortably.

"Hey" she said suddenly poking his side gently making him stir. "Don't fall asleep on me mister"

"Just for a while please Arcee?" he said in a soft innocent tone, nearly making her Spark melt, though he was very mature for his age, he could be so innocent, she smiled and leaned her head back, setting up an internal alarm.

"Alright Jack, but only for an hour" she heard and felt him stir again his body shuffling against her frame, she liked it, slowly she close her optics and went into rest mode, but left some of her sensors on alert in case of a sudden ambush.

She heard it from within the darkness. Giggling, a soft giggling between two, a lovers giggle, one male one female.

"Wait." She said quietly to herself, she felt the world come into view, the beach again, their dream spot she found herself in her shortened Cybertronian body dressed yet again in a simple bikini.

She turned around seeing Jack sat down on a towel by the sea, but he was not alone, a young human woman next to him the two talking and laughing with one another, from the back this woman was beautiful, strong build though not disgustingly muscular, definitely taller and older than him, a red two piece bikini covering up her private female areas long black hair hung from her head past her shoulder blades.

Arcee stared at them in anger, and anger more emotionally deep than simple rage. She stormed up to the two gritting her teeth together her hands curled into a fist, she was furious, how dare some woman be by HER Jack and how dare HE be with her.

"JACK!" she yelled her voice full of fury, he turned in shock seeing her, his eyes opened wide in confusion, looking at the woman who had yet to turn to face her.

"I, I don't understand" he said falling onto his back and moved away.

"What's not to understand Jack?" Arcee snarled. "You're dreaming of being with another woman, AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" she gritted her teeth and yelled out I her rage, she heard chuckling coming from the woman.

"No Arcee you don't understand" Jack tried to say in his defence. Arcee turned her gaze to the chuckling woman, before she could speak further she stopped, that chuckle, now turned into laughter, she recognised the voice, it was her own.

The woman turned around and looked at Arcee dead in the optics a sly smile over the woman's face. Sadie.

"I, I thought THIS was you" Jack said pointing at Sadie who rose up slowly standing as tall as Arcee.

"What is this?" Arcee looked at Sadie who simply shuck her head.

"Don't you see?" Sadie said softly, Arcee somewhat stunned at hearing her own voice talk back to her.

"I'm everything you WANT to be" Sadie declared dominantly. "I can move from you, I can touch Jack, interact with him in public, touch him and be close to him in ways you can't" Sadie smirked, she knew Arcee felt this way

"No." Arcee stepped back, her rage and anger replaced with shock, she had been thinking it perhaps. "No All you are is a hologram, a figment created by ME!" she called back standing her ground in this growing verbal battle.

"Jealousy!" Sadie cried out in defence her tone rough but strong, Arcee stared at her, had she truly become jealous of her own Hologram? "I've become so much more than your holographic rider. I'm the one his friends and co-workers see, I'm the one they know as his girlfriend, his woman, his Lover!" Sadie put softly more sexual tones into her titles as she listed them. "And what are you? You're the motorcycle, the blue piece of machinery of which cannot feel, cannot love, they see you as cold, and heartless."

Arcee fell to the ground looking at her body, her metallic body, all her power, her advanced form, it was curse. A curse. She could no interact with the man she loved, not in public never, not like a normal couple.

"And even then, when you're alone, you're too big for him" Sadie continued Arcee still staring at her own body. "You can't embrace like we can, you can't kiss like we can. I can feel EVERYTHING so much more than you, his lips are exquisite his body is so warm, so soft. You can feel nothing by comparison."

Arcee looked up to Sadie she could feel herself on the verge of tears.

"Because all you are." Sadie said her voice cold and malicious. "Is a cold, empty, machine."

Arcee turned her gaze to Jack who stared at her, tears flowing down her metal cheeks, he shook his head as tear began to fall from his own eyes.

"No" Arcee finally said as her tears dropped to the sand. "You are the cold one, I am alive." Arcee began to rise up from the sand and stood upon her feet. " I may be metal, but in reality you're less than that, it was ME who Jack fell in love with not YOU." Arcee rolled her fingers into fists staring daggers into the eyes of Sadie, who in turn watched on with no amusement. "And no one, not even YOU will take him from me." Arcee yelled out unleashing her rage as she charged at Sadie, the action taking the woman by surprise as she felt her other half tackle her to the sand.

Sadie grimaced as she felt the metal hit against her, though unlike in reality Arcee was only as heavy as a human of her general height and shape, Arcee brought back her fist only to have Sadie punch her in the face knocking her off.

Jack watched on at the two women, two sides of the same coin, he watched them as they battled each other, confusion racked his mind and soul, was he coming to love Sadie more than the real Arcee, was he falling in love with the human based hologram?

Arcee hit the ground and looked at Sadie ran at her, Arcee put her feet up and threw her over her body, Sadie hit the sand but rolled forward and got up, Arcee getting up after her initial assault.

The two women stared each other down. Arcee surprised at what she was doing, not only was she fighting herself she was fighting her hologram, the woman she had fabricated with her mid. She would not lose her man to a woman who didn't truly exist.

Sadie ran at Arcee, Arcee lashing out with a firm and powerful kick towards Sadie's midsection, Sadie effortlessly jumped over the attack, seemingly having all of Arcee's skills, this didn't surprise her however. Arcee turned around just barely blocking an incoming punch from Sadie, Arcee narrowed her optics and swung her own fist towards her opponent, the same styled block as she would use form such an attack, the two broke away from the others grasp and lashed out at the same time with the same movement and the same attack, the two hitting the other in the face making them stumble to the side clutching in pain at their face.

"You won't take him from me" Arcee hissed still holding half her face.

"He's ALREADY mine!" Sadie hissed her voice venomous.

Arcee stared at the one she knew as her holographic rider, Sadie stared at the one she deemed unfitting of Jack, how could he love something cold, made of circuits and put together with bonded metal. Arcee blinked, and looked at herself once more

"How could he love something so alien? Love something so cold, something made of metal and wires." . Sadie and Arcee's voice speaking in unison, one speaking in sorrow the other speaking in malice.

Jack stood up tears in his eyes.

"NO!" he yelled out catching the attention of the organic and the technological.

"Jack?" Arcee said tears once again in her eyes.

"I love YOU Arcee" Jack said strongly, his words unwavering.

"How?" Sadie said in malice "How could you love HER? A being made of Cold Metal, with a Heart of Iron, I am the one you love, I am like flesh and blood, it is ME they see, it is ME they know. How can she compete?"

"I didn't fall in love with the body. I fell in love with the woman, fell in love with the mind and soul." Jack stared at Sadie, the organic woman looking at Arcee then looked back to Jack.

"You two shouldn't be fighting. You are not opposites, you're not different. You're one, both the woman I love and being neither organic or technological will change that."

Sadie and Arcee stared at one another, the feeling of hostility blowing away from them, their differences faded away. Arcee found peace within herself from Jack's words, tears rolled down both Arcee's and Sadie's cheeks.

"We are one, we are… the same" they said in unison.

"You're the woman I love" Jack said softly brushing his tears away from his face. Arcee and Sadie both looked at one another brushing away their tears then looked towards Jack both smirking with a single raised brow, Sadie licking her lips.

Jack blinked staring at the two women as they both made their way to him he stepped back but tripped landing on his back he looked up as the two women walked around, surrounding him, Arcee making her way around to his back Sadie walking to his front.

"Hey girls, um. What, what're you doing?" he asked concerned for his own wellbeing as Sadie lowered herself onto her hands and knees snarling at him seductively crawling up to him, Jack began to back away from her pushing against the sand with his feet and hands only to back into a crouching Arcee.

"Oh don't worry Jack" Arcee smirked looking at Jack's worried face a blush growing dark crimson over his cheeks.

"Since we're one and the same, it doesn't mean we can't mmm share" Sadie purred grabbing Jack's attention as she crawled over to his legs.

Arcee put her hand around Jack's chin and gently eased his head up as she planted her metal lips against his, Jack moan into the sudden kiss, Arcee releasing her own moan as she felt his delicious warm wet lips, Jack's body twitched suddenly, as he felt Sadie's hand rubbing against his leg moving higher and higher, his moan intensified as Arcee began to move her mouth around his Jack gasped as their kiss intensified he felt something warm slide into his mouth, her tongue. His eyes opened wide as Arcee's and Jack's tongues began to dance with one another, the feeling almost too intense to describe, Sadie grabbed at his swimming shorts and hoisted them down.

Jack and Arcee awoke suddenly their eyes opened wide, hearing Jack's phone ringing. Arcee looked down at Jack as he pulled his phone slowly out of his pocket and answered it.

"H…Hello?" Jack asked in a shaky tone of voice.

"Jack where are you?" came June's voice over the phone.

Jack looked up to Arcee then put his attention back to his phone.

"ugh Mom…" Jack began, Arcee shook her head and released Jack putting him down onto the ground as she stood up. "Ugh yes sorry me and Arcee are just scouting around the area, I've had my phone on silent sorry." He said trying to sound truthful.

"Well Optimus and the others have been trying to raise her and she's not been responding to her communicator" June said in defence.

"Ugh, she's got it … turned onto, silent?" he said the question only directly to Arcee who was shaking her head but too late as he spoke Arcee clapped her hand against her forehead.

"Ugh sorry Mom, we're be on our way back, I promise" he said, he heard his mother grumble on the other side.

"Fine, but don't turn you phone on silent next time okay?" June asked getting a simple "mhm" as confirmation before she hung up.

"That was close" he said gently letting out a deep sigh.

"yeah sorry my internal alarm didn't wake me, my fault" she apologised as she scratched the back of her head.

"No, no it was me I shouldn't have dozed off, I'm so sorry Arcee." He sighed looking up at her apologetically. Arcee smiled kneeling down to him and kissed him gently on his cheek.

"Let's go home" she transformer into her motorcycle form and allowed Jack to mount her.

The two lovers journey home had remained a quiet one both collected in their thoughts. Eventually they arrived at the Darby residence, the door opening as June stood there tapping her foot against the ground her arms folded against her chest.

"And do you two have an explanation why you're late home?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry June it's my fault" Arcee spoke up before Jack could get a word in, June awaited an explanation. "We were just riding around and I guess I lost track of time, it's not Jack fault, I'm sorry" Arcee spoke in a professional yet apologetic tone, June just sighed and looked at Jack.

"It's my fault too mom, I'm sorry" he said softly, June just shook her head placing her hands by her sides.

"I was just worried that you two were hurt or, in trouble, as long as you two were safe then, I can rest easy." June moved her glance between Arcee and Jack repeatedly before moving back into the main house through the door in the garage allowing Arcee to ride in the doors closing behind them, Jack dismounted Arcee as she transformed keeping herself low.

Jack removed his helmet and looked at his love.

"I'm still sorry Arcee, I…" Arcee pressed a finger against his lips to shush him, she looked at the door then leaned in quick to kiss his cheek and smiled.

"Stop apologising Jack" she petted his hair softly. Jack smiled at her simply enjoying her pet his hair, he admitted he liked it, made him feel comforted closing his eyes gently and moaned quietly as to not alert his mother.

"Jack?" June called snapping Jack back into reality, Arcee moved her hand. "You supper will get cold, and I'm not reheating it again" June called to him.

"Can I…" he began but was cut off

"Yes you can have your supper in the garage, I'll see you tomorrow I'm going to watch some T.V in my room." June voice came from outside the garage.

"Thanks mom" Jack smiled then looked at Arcee. "I'll be right back" he moved quickly to get his dinner, Arcee looked at the table shuffling herself over to it quietly she adjusted the table and chair to how Jack would have it saving him to do it himself.

Arcee had been thinking about that dream, unlike the first this one was so memorable, her fight with Sadie, how she had yelled out her insecurities about her relationship with Jack. Jack had about shattered them again with his voice and his words, again, he was like water breaking away the rock around her spark, he was letting himself in more and more even now she loved him, loved him with all her spark, couldn't live without him, didn't WANT to live without him and would easily die for him without a second thought. Though she hoped it wouldn't come to that, she knew Jack had let her into his heart and he would do the same for her without question without a second thought.

She heard Jack coming back and sat back down, Jack entered the garage looking at the set up table and smiled at Arcee.

"Thank you" he smiled and continued to walk to it.

"You're welcome Jack" she said softly in return watching him as he sat down and pulled up his chair, he began to eat his supper then she slowly looked away from him as she thought about her dream.

"You were there weren't you Jack?" she asked getting his attention, a sweat began to trickle down his head. "In the dream, with me and Sadie."

"Um, I eh, yeah." He said sweating feeling a little awkward.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked focusing on him, she calculated the fact he was already sweating and acting a bit hesitant to answer.

"I meant what I said Arcee, others may see Sadie, but I see the woman behind Sadie." He smiled at her, he seemed to calm down a little, Arcee smiled lovingly at him, her optics softening their gaze she felt like she could almost purr, then a thought came to mind and she smirked at him almost evilly.

"Do you remember what happened after me and Sadie had our little fight?"

Jack's eyes opened wide as he fought a losing battle against trying to hide his crimson blush upon his cheeks.

"Ugh no, no everything went um… black after that" he said sweat dripping from him Arcee was mentally laughing, she liked seeing him squirm now and then, just to see the child through the man, just because he had infinitely more responsibilities that the average sixteen year old boy, didn't mean he had to act like the weight of the world was put upon his shoulders.

"Okay, I was just wondering, I kind of blacked out myself too" she smirked not even attempting to cover up her lie, Jack gulped and continued his meal.

Arcee leaned down to him after a while and opened her mouth wide, Jack looked up confused as he got a good look inside her mouth, metal plating at the bottom, a small pipe at the back possibly for carrying her voice through her mouth and her teeth, other than that is was empty.

"Um Arcee what are you doing?" he asked hesitantly, she closed her mouth and rolled her jaw.

"Just showing you I don't have a tongue" she commented casually before sitting up, Jack blushed again, he remember their "French kiss" back in their dream but didn't want to admit it.

Arcee then allowed Jack to finish his meal and his drink, she picked him up gently brought him close to her, he put his arms around her face and kissed his lover goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning Jack" she smiled setting him down.

"See you Arcee" he smiled and waved at her as he left, Arcee adjusted and transformed into her vehicular form and went into her resting mode.

Thursday.

Jack awoke to his alarm for a change, his sleep had been restful, he picked out some fresh clothes and made his way into his shower, he wanted a quick shower, not wanting to dwindle for too long in case his mind wandered, he loved Arcee and didn't want to ruin their relationship with organic reactions that could possibly put her off, but yesterday their dream, another shared dream, she and Sadie had him pinned against their bodies, Arcee and he were kissing passionately their tongues in the other's mouth.

He groaned not wanting to think about in case of…

"Shit" he cursed seeing his already growing erection, he cursed his hormonal body and his wandering mind, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate it away. Eventually he succeeded.

He cleansed his body of sweat and grime and got dressed. He walked into the kitchen and found his mother sipping some coffee.

"I've made you a cup" she smiled to him, he looked seeing a cup of hot coffee awaiting him, he smiled picking it up and taking a quick sip careful not to burn his tongue, he made himself some toast for breakfast as June looked at him.

"You and Arcee talk about anything interesting in the garage last night?" she asked Jack stumbled with the coffee in his hand nearly spilling some of the hot beverage over himself, June blinked seeing the reaction her simple innocent question had caused. "Did I say something?" she asked tilting her head.

"Ugh no, no sorry. No we just talked" he said with a shrug, June's curiosity wasn't quenched.

"And what does a Sixteen year old boy "just talk" about with a centuries old fifteen foot robot woman?" she asked, Jack winced at the term "robot" while Arcee didn't overly mind the term he felt it was racist to even compare her and the Autobots to what humans imagined as robots.

"Whatever we can talk about really, work, school, missions" he said listing off things in his head, he seemed to be getting a bit better at lying, possibly Arcee's expertise at it was rubbing off on him. June thought for a moment, he was right, there wasn't much they could talk about, not in a city like Jasper.

"Okay" she said shrugging and looked back at her newspaper. Jack picked up his toast then walked into the garage toast and coffee in his hands, Arcee was still asleep it seemed, Jack found it was rare that he would be awake before Arcee, in fact. This was the FIRST time he was awake before her.

He sat down and just looked at her, sipping his coffee slowly taking a bite out of his slice of buttered toast, he allowed himself to wander a little, more of his future than now, what if the war ended within the next few years? What about him and Arcee? Maybe travel the world for a year or so, his mind went further on seeing himself age mentally, early twenties became late twenties, Jack imagined himself in a well-paying job, he had a nice selection of clothes, Arcee still by his side, how far could they go in their relationship, Jack chuckled to himself before shaking his head of further thought.

"It's not polite to stare Jack" came Arcee's voice from her vehicular mode. Jack nearly spat his drink up in surprise at the sudden voice. "oops, sorry" she apologised softly.

"No, my fault, didn't know I was staring, sorry" he apologised in return. "It's a first for me to be up before you" he said with a smile.

"I know, I hope I'm not getting lazy in my old age" she quipped making Jack smile and chuckle.

"You're not old" he stated.

"I've over Five Hundred years old Jack" she told him in a straight tone of voice.

"And you don't look a day over Twenty Five" he joked, Arcee laughed.

"Smooth Jack" she said, she'd have chosen different words but was aware June could have been in close proximity. She noticed Jack was checking her out in her vehicular form.

"Something wrong Jack?" she asked curiously. He was silent for a moment his eyes moving over her body slowly.

"Nope, nothing wrong here" he said with a sly smile. Arcee didn't know whether to be excited or afraid of his smile and the possible thoughts going around in his head.

"Should I be afraid for my life right now?" she asked carefully, Jack chuckled quietly.

"From little old me? Perish the thought" he smirked before finishing his toast. He stood up an stretched, the joints in his back cracking Arcee let out a little wince.

"One day Jack you're just going to break in half if you keep that up."

Jack chuckled and took another sip of coffee.

"Well KO Burger again tonight, but I've asked for time off tomorrow in exchange for Sunday" he told her with a smile confident that his mother wasn't in hearing distance.

"Great" she said, Jack tilted her head she didn't sound so enthusiastic, he frowned a little.

"You having second thoughts?" he asked in a saddened tone.

"Oh No, By the Pit No, I'm just anxious, never done this before." She admitted again, she'd told him before but sometimes she felt just saying it helped her.

"Don't worry," he said calmly before walking up to her kneeling down and began to stroke her metallic frame kissing her between her headlights. "I'm a little scared too, my first date and all."

"Well at least we'll be nervous together. What music are you bringing?" she asked curiously,

"Ah, spoilers" he stated tapping his nose, Arcee had come to learn what that human sign meant. He wasn't going to tell her, not yet anyway. "Just trust me, you'll enjoy it."

"I trust you Jack." She said softly, hearing June's footsteps Jack got up and walked to his coffee cup and took another sip. June walked past the garage door and straight to the bathroom. Jack sighed in relief then walked back to Arcee.

"So what about things on your end?" he asked, Arcee was silent for a minute.

"Oh! Right" she realised what he meant. She was to come up with an excuse to go to the allocated location Jack had picked for their date. And knowingly she'd have to talk to Ratchet. "Don't worry I'm working on it. Trying to find an excuse is hard, unless we sneak out" she suggested.

"Oh just sneak out?" Jack said softly patting Arcee's gas tank "Aren't you a bad girl" he chuckled not meaning for it to sound as dirty as it sounded.

"You don't know how bad" she smirked internally Jack blinked at her for a moment and stared. "Staring again" she chuckled getting his attention back.

"Sorry, sorry. It'll be great I promise" he told her confidently, all week since they planned it he had been confident that it'd go well and Arcee just prayed it would be.

Admittedly though, with their date so close and the things Jack had told her, the grass, the moon, the music, candles. It was very romantic, and she was very excited about it.

Just one more day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Warning this Chapter contains ****EXPLICIT**** early stages love making. **

**You have been warned, get some tissues. **

Chapter Five – Come Rain or Shine

Thursday morning, noon and night passed by as normal as to be expected. Arcee took Jack to school using her Sadie hologram, then go back to the Autobots base, thankfully there was no activity which allowed her to think up either some elaborate plan to sneak her and Jack to their date location or to think up a reason for going there for which Ratchet or even Optimus would approve. Later she had picked him telling him she was still thinking over some ideas, they were both anxious yet excited their first date was less than a day away.

However the KO burger was their next stop, she dropped him off but waited outside, she had taken a slight risk using her Sadie hologram to talk to him by the window, the occasional wolf whistle directed at her from customers. Jack was annoyed at the advances but was thankful Arcee was there to keep him company. Finally his shift over, they went back to the Autobot base to plan in private, planning for hours working over excuses behind leaving, eventually Jack and Arcee rode back home the two still planning, working out ideas but dismissing many, getting past Ratchet would be the hardest task.

Friday came at last. The day started as normal, Jack asked his mother if he could stay longer at the Autobot base to which after a few comforting words from Arcee she had reluctantly agreed, Jack had prepared all the things they needed for their date in an extra bag, Arcee was to keep the bag hidden at the Autobots base until it came for her to pick him up.

The day like Thursday had been quiet, not Decepticon activity, nor MECH activity leaving the Autobots to rest, recharge and for Ratchet to try and fine tune their systems for further upgrades.

Finally it was time to pick up Jack, their date was about to begin. Arcee recovered the small bag Jack had put together full of their date supplies she placed them on her in such a way that transforming settled the back gently on her seat firing up the Sadie hologram Arcee rode down the pathway to get Jack, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were with her as they went to go picked up Raf and Miko.

"Hey Arcee?" Bulkhead called out from behind her, the Sadie hologram didn't move.

"Yeah Bulk?" she asked in her professional tone of voice.

"What's with the bag?" he asked his hidden Vehicular optics focusing on it.

Arcee was worried either one of them would bring it up, but she and Jack had planned this part ahead just in case.

"Some essentials for a school project Jack has to do, so he asked if I could bring it for him to check the results."

Bulkhead raised a windscreen wiper in confusion.

"Oh right, is it just him or selected others?" Bulkhead asked further inquiring into the unknown lie.

"A Selected few, for extra credit." Arcee replied, lying to Bulkhead and Bumblebee about something so simple was easy, but lying to Ratchet about going somewhere of no sudden interest was hard, no Energon readings, no Decepticon or MECH activity. They'd have to think of a great idea before leaving and they were running out of time, if not they'd have to sneak out.

The three disguised Autobots stopped by the school and awaited their human companions, the bell rang out as children started filtering out of the school the Autobots scanning their the many faces in search of theirs.

Bumblebee let out a series of silent beeps as he saw Rafael, Miko and Jack, the three of them coming out of the door excited that the week was over and the weekend was about to begin, Jack even more so for his secret date with Arcee.

Arcee smiled as Jack came up to her.

"I've brought your "project" like you asked me to, is everything in order with it?" Arcee asked using the Sadie program to point at the bag.

Jack blinked in confusion for a moment before remembering the plan.

"Oh right, thanks Arcee I almost forgot" he said before walking over to the large bag and looked into it. "Yeah, everything seems in order. Thanks I appreciate it" He said trying to sound convincing, Arcee was impressed with how well he was getting at lying, she must have been rubbing off on him, as the human term went.

Raf and Miko got into their allotted partners.

"You guys get going I'll see you back at base" Arcee said to the two other Autobots as they reversed and drove away. Jack looked smiling at Sadie who removed her helmet and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Jack moaned gently into the kiss.

"I wish you could feel that Arcee" he said softly, Sadie blushed softly warmed by her lover's words, knowing that she couldn't feel anything through Sadie, perhaps, one day she'd find a way around that.

"Thank you Jack" she whispered as Sadie pressed her forehead against Jack's. "Come on we've got a date to go on" she smile, then a thought came to her mind as Jack put on his helmet. "I'm thinking we'll have to resort to sneaking past Ratchet." She said sadly.

"Don't worry Arcee you're pretty quick on your feet, I'm sure you'll think of something." Jack reassured her smiling under his helmet, Sadie put her own helmet back on as Arcee reversed then made her way to the Autobot base.

After a short ride of thought filled silence the two lovers arrived at the Autobot base. Jack dismounted holding the "date bag" as he'd christened it , Arcee transformed and looked around for the first thing that could ruin their date. Ratchet.

"He's not here" Arcee said softly, making sure to keep her voice quiet. "We better move fast, I'll punch in the coordinates and you get ready to go." She said looking at Jack as she made her way to the computer, Jack stood near the ground bridge, as Arcee plotted their destination onto the bridges computer.

With a low rumbling sound the Ground Bridge vortex roared to life, Arcee looked at the Vortex just about to move when they heard him.

"Stop!" The medic's voice called out as he ran over to them. "I move away from here for a nano-cycle and already SOMEONE thinks they can just take over the controls." He said before looking at Jack then back to Arcee. "And where do you two think you're going hmm?" he asked narrowing his optics.

Arcee looked at Jack who was looking at her then the two looked at the angered medic bot.

"Well you see…" Arcee began stopping as they heard the familiar metallic footsteps of their leader.

"What seem to be the problem Ratchet?" Optimus asked softly looking over to his old friend.

"Arcee and Jack are having unauthorised usage of the ground bridge to an unknown location" Ratchet said the two of them felt their dream date being shattered infront of them, the two lovers looked at each other in failure.

Optimus looked at them raising a metallic brow then looked back at ratchet.

"My Apologies Ratchet" he began in an apologetic tone, Ratchet blinked for a moment in confusion as Arcee and Jack looked at him in the same way.

"I thought I had told you, I am sending Arcee and Jack on a of grave importance, I wished this to be discreet and not to be discussed with the others" he said in his professional and strong tone of voice, Ratchet blinked again as Arcee and Jack stared at Optimus in shock. Optimus turned his attention to Arcee and Jack.

"You had best leave now, report to me immediately after your mission is complete, and remember, maintain radio silence until you require a ground bridge" he told them in a commanding tone, Arcee nodded to Optimus quickly.

"Right yes sir." She saluted as she and Jack ran through the ground bridge. Ratchet looked back to Optimus after seeing them run through.

"And what is this mission about?" he asked curiously. Optimus walked up to his old friend and looked at the ground bridge.

"A mission that could determine the future of all Cybertronians" he said softly an air of mystery to his words.

Finally. They had arrived. The air was still, the wind was cooling, the night was dark and cloudless. Jack looked up to Arcee her armor shined with a beautiful white tinge from the radiating light of the Moon's rays. Jack was in awe at the sight.

Arcee looked around, nothing more miles, nothing but meadow, and hills for miles, the Moon's light showing it in a dark mysterious beauty. Arcee had never seen such a sight. Jack smiled seeing her awe stricken face, he smiled to himself, so far the date was going better than expected.

"It's so beautiful Jack" she spoke softly not wanting to break the calm of the night with her voice.

"It comes only second to you my Love" he said blushing a little at how he worded his sentence, it sounded much better in his head with a deeper stronger voice, a voice he didn't have. Arcee smiled looking at him, kneeling down she kissed him gently upon his lips.

Jack and Arcee walked slowly across the meadow walking over a small hill they could see a Village far off in the distance miles upon miles away, a few lights twinkled like stars in the night sky.

"This place is perfect" she sighed softly in wonder, she turned her head seeing a large tree below them and smiled. "Can we sit there?" she asked looking at Jack suddenly not sure why she was asking his permission.

"Of course we can" he said stroking her leg, she picked him up, cradled him the position made him blush he hadn't been carried like that since he was a baby he guessed, but he didn't complain he enjoyed the position, the feeling of comfort and love he felt from Arcee as he laid his head against her chest, Arcee looked down to him as she walked and smiled.

''_Yes.' _she thought to herself looking at him. '_There is no doubt me and Jack were destined to meet, love such as this ours could not happen by chance or by accident, some higher power be it a Human based God or Primus himself has brought us together, and together we shall stay' _ This very thought was so clear in her mind.

She looked up finally reaching the large tree, Jack looked up to Arcee, she smiled then noticed something hanging from the tree, she looked at it and around, Apples, it was a large apple tree.

"They look ready for picking" she said after analysing the batch then looked at Jack, "Want one?"

"Yes please" he said softly as Arcee delicately grabbed and twisted off a branch before passing it to Jack, he took a bite at out it and smiled, chewing it then swallowing the bite. "So sweet" he said after swallowing, and looked up to his love.

Arcee positioned herself and sat down.

"Would you like to sit on a blanket?" Jack asked her, she looked as he reached into his bag and pulled one out, fairly big in comparison to him, but it would barely cover her rear, she liked the offer though.

"No thanks Jack, you use it." She said softly as she began to pet his soft hair, he rolled his head a little from her touch moaning gently making her giggle, he was like a little pet at times, a very handsome pet of course.

Arcee turned her gaze up to the sky as she got herself comfortable, Jack held her hand loving having finished the apple and kissed the back of her hand like gentleman, she looked at him and smiled lovingly.

Jack reached into his bag and pulled out his music player, some speaker and a device to supply it power, Jack had left it charging at home for hours on end, the power supply would give the music player hours of life before it needed recharging. Or so he hoped. Arcee with her head leaning against the tree face turned to the sky she watched Jack with her optics, setting the machine up putting the pieces in the allotted slots before putting in a single CD, closing the lid he let it play. A soothing musical tune came from the speakers, Arcee mimicked a sigh of joy as the music filled her audio receptors, it was beautiful, and not just the music, everything.

The man she loved sat straddling her leg as her legs laid out infront of her, the beautiful moon lit sky above them, the soft grass below them, and soothing romantic music to listen to and all of this from Jack, she'd have to repay him, somehow, someway, even if he refused, she'd repay him for this, it was too good not to.

"Thank you Jack" she said softly again not trying to break the calm of the settled English night.

"What for?" he asked plainly resting his head against her leg.

"For all this. So far, I'd call this date a success" she looked down at him as he looked at her, he reached up for her as she leaned down, using her left hand to pick him up and kissed him softly on the lips, trying to move him back he held onto her, Arcee felt his grip tighten on her but complied as she pushed her lips against his into a tighter lock.

The two moaned once more sharing the love they had for one another, finally breaking when Jack needed air, she placed him back down next to her as they both looked up to the moon, so large in the sky so big and bright, it seemed so close to them, so near. The music playing it's soft tune in the background.

Arcee could feel something on her leg, she looked down seeing Jack climbing on top of her, he reached against her breastplate and began to pull himself up towards her, she watched him with an amused expression watching as he carefully climbed up her and onto her shoulder, he placed his hands on her face she turned her head gently as he leaned in to kiss her moaning into the kiss almost instantly, Arcee purred in return feeling his lips against hers, she held him gently with one hand.

The sound of howling echoed across the nightly breeze, Jack broke from this kiss and looked at her.

"What was that?" he asked her gently nuzzling his head against her's, Arcee scanned the area infront of her making sure not to harm Jack as she turned her head around, her optics zoomed in to a rocky cliff in the distance a wolf she could see howling to the night, the Wolf howled it's pleasant cry to the nightly full moon.

"Wolf" Arcee said softly.

Arcee found it romantic hearing the Wolf's howls in the night her Jack nuzzling against her like a lover looking for warmth and comfort, she raised her hand placing it over him gently as he settled in peace, her optics focused on the Wolf, human myth christened the species as both Demonic Animals and Noble beasts, both were true in different circumstances, she smiled watching it, the Wolf climbed to the rocky edge of the cliff, it stood up straight on two humanoid legs raising its arms up high before thrusting it's head forward howling louder and stronger than before. Arcee blinked at the sight but chuckled to herself.

"Just a Wolf" she continued on. _'Well that's something I didn't expect to see' _she thought chuckling still, she grabbed Jack gently and held him softly in both hands, positioning them like a curving bed for him, he looked at his surroundings the positions of her hands then at Arcee.

"I love you Arcee, and I can never even begin to describe how much I do, or how much you mean to me." Jack told her softly blushing a little red in his cheeks, Arcee cooed softly at his words and brought her lover in for another kiss, holding him gently in her hands the lovers lips touched once more, never did this feeling numb, never did it get feel repetitive, the feeling coursed through them a new each time, like their first time. Jack kissed her passionately his eyes closed, the feeling growing within them both, Arcee felt Jack's mouth open and something soft press against her mouth, Jack recoiled in shock at what he'd done, Arcee looked at him.

"Jack?"

"I'm sorry Arcee, that was rude, I. I didn't mean to, I just…" his face was bright red yet he felt ashamed, Arcee tilted her head and looked around him. "…I just got caught up in the moment" he finished, Arcee smiled and moved his head back closer with a single finger.

"I don't mind Jack" she said softly batting her eyes at him, she heard about the female phenomenon of the "batting eye lashes" though she lacked the eye lashes she had though to try it anyway, and it seemed to work, Jack was looking shier than before. "Come on Jack, give me a kiss" she purred moving in kiss Jack again she stopped for a brief moment. "And I'm sure I can handle a bit of tongue" her words were seductive, like they had been covered in silk and rubbed against his body, Jack gulped gathering up his strength, the two lovers embraced the other Jack sliding his mouth into Arcee's mouth, Arcee tilting her head a little as their mouths locked, Jack could feel Arcee gently suckling on her tongue as they kissed in deepest passion.

Arcee moaned blissfully into their kiss as she leaned to her side securing Jack as she fell to the ground laying on her back, the two broke momentarily as Jack caught his breath only to resume their passionate embrace.

Arcee felt something building up inside her, some yearning, something unknown to her, she let it control her, he hands beginning to wander over Jack's body as he laid on top of her, her finger beginning to stroke his back, softly, gently, pressing against his legs, his inner thigh, Jack broke their kiss gasping suddenly feeling curious fingers explore his body, Arcee reached up to him, a strange loving passionate instinct beginning to override her Cybertronian mind and logic, she gently turned his head back to her and passionately brought their mouths together one more letting her fingers explore him again.

Jack winced in his thoughts, his arousal was beginning to grow, Arcee's touch was so soft, and against his more delicate untouched areas it was like a soothing fire across his body, groaned covering it as a moan into their kiss as he tried to with all his might will his growing arousal away, he eyes closing tighter as he moved his crotch away from Arcee's body best her could as Arcee's fingers rubbed against him, sudden feeling them move up under his shirt touching his bare skin, his stomach, his back, Jack gasped again feeling it lift up over his stomach, over his chest just stopping as his neck, his bare tors on view, Arcee looked but saw past it her optics full of this lustrous passion her spark burning hotter in her chest than ever before, Jack panted pressing his mouth against his lover's once more. The two in there most passionate and deepest embrace they had been in, neither wanting to stop feeling this animalistic passion, so primitive and derived from nature, the two held one another tightly Arcee's fingers massaging Jack's skin his hand beginning to work its way down into his pants, Jack gasped feeling the struggle her fingers had trying to gain entrance. He whimpered softly trying to control himself.

Both were snapped out of this state of lust for the other by the roar of thunder.

"Oh come ON!" Jack cried out as the clouds had gathered and the heavens unleashed it's load of water.

"Oh Primus" Arcee grumbled her mind coming back to herself feeling the rain splash against her.

"I'll get the music player and the blanket away." Jack said as Arcee let go of him, not realising what she had been doing, her mind was all but a blank for the time being, but she felt something, she couldn't understand it, but she liked it, she liked it a lot. She watched Jack unplug all the wiring from the music player the rain lashing against his body as it began to soak him, Arcee moved in the way of the rains attack protecting her love from the wet and the cold as best she could. Jack placed the blanket and the music player in the bag and looked at Arcee.

"We need to find shelter" he called out to her, Arcee looked around and found a structure not too far from them.

"Okay hold onto your bag" she said leaning down and picked him up before running towards the large structure, Arcee held onto Jack protecting him from the rain as best she could as the rain drops splashed and bounced off of her metal surface Arcee narrowed her optics as her vision began to become obscured with raindrops.

"Scrap" she grumbled blinking a few times to clear her optics only leaving them smudged, she had to get inside quick, Jack shivered in her hands as the wind picked up, finally they arrived at the structure as they approached they found it to be an abandoned storage space, possibly for hay or for animals, whatever is was used for it was large in size Arcee would be able to stand up with ease inside it.

Arcee knelt down getting down onto her stomach and pushed the doors open quickly with one hand then secured Jack once more as she crawled through in a not too dignified manner, the grumbled as he jumped out of her hand and walked inside, Arcee stood up looking at the grass stains of her body, Jack ran under her and closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry about this Arcee, the weather report said it's be clear skies tonight" he slumped down, his date had been ruined by the unpredictable English weather, and he thought jokes about it were just that, jokes, never realising they were true. Arcee looked down at Jack as he sat upon some old hay stacks, she frowned and walked over to him.

"It's not your fault Jack" she said softly as she knelt down, Jack looked up at her smiling a little before noticing the grass stains, he opened out his bag and pulled out the blanket.

"Lay down Arcee I'll try to clean you" he said softly, Arcee looked at herself. "No jack it's fine I…"

"No Arcee please, at least to say sorry how things have turned out" he said cutting her off in an apologetic tone, Arcee nodded reluctantly and laid down on the concrete ground.

She watched Jack climb on top of her and begin to rub the grass marks off of her body. Arcee leaned her head back and closed her optics, the feeling from Jack's gentle rubbing was, relaxing. She let out a gentle sigh which caught Jack's attention, he believed her sigh was that of annoyance saying nothing he continued, cleaning her to the best of his abilities with the blanket.

Thankfully her wet body made cleaning off the stains easy. Finally he jumped down from her having cleaned her, she sat up and looked at him, he didn't look at her not wanting to see her optics.

"I really messed up Arcee" he said in a defeated tone of voice, Arcee frowned as she looked at him and took a hold of him, picking him up she held him close and kissed his wet skin.

"It's not your fault Jack, I still have you" she said softly. "Besides it's still our first date, and we can make the best of it right?" she smiled kissing him again. Jack smiled feeling better than he just had been, she wasn't giving up on their date and now neither would he, he nodded slowly in thought.

"How about a dance?" he suggested, Arcee blinked in confusion looking at him, he smiled with a quick nod.

"Yeah a dance" he said "put me down a second" he said to her, she complied, Jack moved over to his bag pulling out the music equipment one more and began to set it up, Arcee watched him quietly as he set the machine on some hay, he inserted a different disc looking at the back of its casing he selected a certain number.

"Now I know you like this one" he said softly as he looked at her. "I saw your expression as you watched the television back at base" he smiled, Arcee blinked as the music came on, a soft but beautiful tune began to play.

"Oh Jack" she smiled hearing the tune her audio receptors on full allowing the sweet music to fill her Cybertronian mind, she looked down at Jack who bowed to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked confidently, she smiled she felt if she could have she'd have been blushing.

"Does it involve me picking you up?" she asked Jack thought for a moment and simply nodded.

"Save you the back ache" he said. Arcee chuckled and picked up her loving dance partner, she held onto him gently, putting him into the crook of her arm as she held his other hand gently doing their best to mimic the dancing position of the dancers they had seen on the Television screen that one time.

Arcee searched her memory and saw the dancers in her mind, her feet beginning to move the same way they had done, she felt silly dancing with her much shorter partner but, it was truly a beautiful feeling, a romantic moment for the two as they did in a sense dance with one another.

Arcee skipped and twirled Jack stayed strong moving his arms with hers as best she could, Arcee limited her arm movement due to Jack's much shorter reach, but she cared little to naught, she was with Jack, her man, her boyfriend, her lover and they were dancing, a little awkwardly and strange to any onlookers but Arcee would curse them to the fiery Pit, they were dancing, something she had never envisioned them do, but through Jack's thinking, they were, something so beautiful and romantic and they were sharing it.

The music stopped as the song ended being replaced with a much slower song, Arcee looked into Jack's eyes and instinctively pulled him in close to her , putting her hands over him as he put his arms around her neck gently, Arcee began to sway softly her feet moving at a slower pace, the romance irradiated from the music playing the banging of the rain upon the roof all but drowned out by the romantic bliss the music put the two lovers in. Arcee closed her optics as she danced this slow swaying dance with the love of her life, she sighed lovingly.

"Oh Jack, I couldn't have asked for more" she said to him softly into a near whisper, Jack rubbed her neck with his hands. She looked at him adjusting his position as they kissed passionately, their lips locked together in loving embrace.

Jack moaned softly, her lips were so wet from the rain, he blushed placing on hand on her face trying to pull her in but lacking the strength, Arcee could feel him pull and moved her head tilting it to the side as the two locked their mouth together, Arcee suckling on his tongue softly as their mouths moved in unison.

She could feel herself being lost once more to the sweet lust she felt before, but she cared not she wanted it, loved it, her hands began to search Jack's body, he shivered from her touch, while her hands were wet they were warmed by the Energon flowing through her, he moaned in bliss into her mouth her hand made its way under his shirt, her wet fingers already touching his soaking wet skin but her warmth was so comforting to him, he pulled his mouth away from her's to get his breath, they looked at one another before shutting their eyes again.

"Ooh Arcee" Jack moaned as their mouths joined together once more, Arcee rubbed his skin finding a strange but enticing feeling coming from his skin and her touch, Jack gasped the noise coming out as a deep moan into their kiss, Arcee still swaying to the music, she lowered her hand her fingers caressing his soft chest as they came out from under his top and began to move down his legs, gently rubbing them over his cold wet pants.

Jack blushes moaning gently into their kiss. Arcee moved her head away and purred softly into Jack's ear.

"Oooooh Jack" she continued to purr as she kissed Jack's neck, his chin then back to locking her mouth with his, Jack felt his arousal growing again, Arcee's fingers rubbing and caressing his inner thighs his legs he soft wet lips against his mouth, his neck, he scrunched his eyes together moaning Arcee's hand stroked against his left leg, making Jack squirm and whimper, Arcee simply moaned once more her fingers tracing his legs, getting a firm image of them to memory, Jack whimpered, he couldn't stop it, Arcee's hand rose up his leg higher and higher with every stroke until.

Arcee opened her optics and broke the kiss, looking at Jack his face a deep crimson yet full of shame, he turned away not wanting to look at her, hand thumb pressing gently between his legs something stiff inside.

"Jack?" she asked looking at him, Jack squirmed in her grasp, he was defeated by his own primitive reaction to touch, now Arcee would see him like everyone else, just a hormonal animal.

"I'm sorry Arcee, please just" he began to sob. "just put me down" he requested. Arcee blinked and put him down gently, she could see the stiffness in his pants, Jack placed his hands on either side of his head and fell to his knees.

"Oh god oh god oh god" he shook his head sniffling and sobbing. "I'm sorry Arcee, I couldn't… I couldn't hold it back, I tried, I tried!" he told her whimpering in his voice. "But I couldn't, your lips were so wet, your touch was …. Unbelievable, I'm just so sorry" Jack didn't dare look at her worried her expression would be of disgust.

Arcee was in bewilderment at the sight of the bulge in his pants. Jack looked down at it and turned away from her.

"It won't go Arcee" he stood up and turned around. "I need to take care of it" he sighed in a defeated tone, as he walked off. "I'm sorry, I'm just like them." Arcee blinked in confusion. "I'm just like other guys, nothing more than a hormonal teenager" he walked to the door and opened it.

"Jack WAIT!" she called after him, Jack turned around slowly, his eyes circled in red with tears of self-disgust, a disgust that was not shared by Arcee. "You're not like them Jack" she said softly.

"I am, I couldn't control it, it was just too much" he said looking at her briefly,

"You're not, you're the man I love" she said to him as she knelt down. "Don't go outside, stay in here" Jack sighed looking outside at the pouring rain for a moment the music still playing softly to them.

"I'll go in the corner" he said walking over to it, Arcee shook her head though Jack couldn't see it.

"No Jack" she said gaining his attention. Jack looked away from her sighing deeply.

"Please Jack." Arcee begged as Jack continued to move into the corner, he sat down Arcee silently watched him, she heard unzipping and watched as his hand began to move up and down, she could hear him sobbing to himself.

She crawled over to him quietly, before Jack could do anything Arcee grabbed him and turned him around, Jack fell back his erection standing up straight as she looked at it.

"ARCEE!" he yelled out frustrated, he then looked into her optics, she looked at his erection with curiosity. His voice went soft and sad. "Please don't look Arcee." He begged her.

She scooped him up gently as reverse crawled to her original position, Jack was confused by her actions but still felt utter shame for his lack of self-control, she placed him down infront of her.

"Let me see." She asked calmly, looking into his eyes.

"You won't like it Arcee" he whimpered looking away from her, glancing at her she still had her eyes trained on him, on his body. He gulped, closing his eyes so he could not see her and wrapped his fingers around his length and gently he began to stroke it, soft whimpers and moans escaping his mouth, Arcee watched on intently. Examining everything she could and cross referencing everything she'd learned so far about human males, but for the most part, she was just in a sense of bewilderment, she was watching Jack masturbate, had he ever done it before? If so did he think of her? She saw he was uncomfortable as he snuck peaks at her watching him.

"Jack stop" she said in a commanding tone her face stern and professional, a face of a warrior, Jack sighed looking up as her sadly moving his hand away from his hard length.

"Forgive me Arcee" he said as he began to tuck it away.

"I never said to put it away" she said in her commanding voice, Jack looked up at her in surprise her face finally smiled, she couldn't keep up the professional act up any longer. "I'm sorry Jack" she said softly, Jack looked away.

"I understand if you're disgusted" he said looking at the floor, a sudden sensation shot through his body, he looked seeing one of Arcee's fingers gently glide across his erection, he blushed gasping gently and looked up at her. "Arcee?" he asked in shock.

She smirked at him down at him.

"Strip!" she commanded blushing mentally. Jack looked at her confused, staring at her. Had he heard her right? She waited, Jack did nothing. "Fine then" she said reached down grabbing the bottom of his two tops and pulled them up and over his head leaving his torso bare.

"Arcee!" he yelped as he clutched himself, Arcee leaned down to him nudging him onto his back, as her hands carefully undid his pants and slowly pulled them down, taking in every bit she could see of his skin, his erection, his testicles hanging between his legs, she'd get to them later.

She pulled of his pants and underwear in one.

"Could you remove your shoes Jack?" she asked, Jack stared at her as he began to remove his shoes and socks, pulling them off when untying them became too difficult with his mind preoccupied.

"Arcee?" he asked confused in a worried tone. She leaned towards him pressing his lips to his in a sensual kiss moving further into him as she got him onto his back, she broke the kiss and moved back shuffling herself forward a little and stared into his eyes longingly.

"I love you Jackson Darby, with all my spark" Arcee said lovingly, Jack gasped closing his eyes and releasing a soft moan, as Arcee wrapped the fingers of her right hand around his length and began to slide her hand up and down.

"Oh God! Arcee!" he yelped grapping at the ground below him, Arcee watched his reaction as her hand slid up and down his further growing, hardening, thickening length, Arcee was amazed how it felt in her hand, so warm, so tender yet so strong. She was more amazed at what she was doing, her earlier "research" described the action as a "Hand-Job" she'd seen multiple video of it, disgusted at the sight but now, she began to see the attraction to it, at least for her and Jack. THIS. She told herself. THIS was her thank you to Jack. For the wonderful date he had given her, for the love he had filled her with, to in turn she'd help him release his love, literally.

She smirked and moaned softly.

"Oh Jaaaack!" she cooed moaning out his name, Jack arched his back feeling some raindrops from his fingers run down his shaft, he moaned his eyes closed tightly as she moaned his name.

"Oh Arcee!" he moaned back whimpering momentarily before letting out another deep primal moan. Arcee felt a scent of intoxication in the air, she was, she was mentally turned on by the act, she found herself enjoying the simple act of sliding her hand over her lovers, long, thick … her mind trailed off as she stared at it her hand covered it entirely but she could almost see it through her hand with photographic memory.

"Oh Primus Jack!" she gasped his erection was so stiff, so hot to the touch, she was loving it she looked upon Jack, his physical reactions his face, his mind, and voice in a state of pure sexual bliss, and it was her doing, this thought turned her on further she looked at him his optics full of lust.

"I'd never be disgusted by you" she told him her strokes picking up speed Jack letting out a load moan, "Never for an instant would I ever be, I LOVE YOU Jack Darby, I LOVE YOU!" she told him putting all of her spark into her words, Jack's world was full of bliss his mind unable to concentrate fully.

"I love you Arcee Oh god I love YOU!" he panted repeatedly, opening his eyes to look at her, so full of lust and longing. Jack bit his bottom lip gently as he began to buck his hips into her hand.

"Oh yes Arcee, Oh yes!" he groaned feeling himself getting closer, it would be his first time, his first orgasm. He panted repeatedly hyper ventilating to try and get as much air into his lungs as he could.

"I'm going to… Oh I…. Oh Arcee!" he called to her, Arcee had guessed what was to happen, she scooped him up with her other hand as she sat up turning him around to put his lower back against her chest plate, she released her lower three fingers from him erection and wrapped her index finger and thumb around his cock tighter sliding them down further to the base of his cock.

"Come on baby, you know what to do" she told him her voice seductive, Jack whimpered and placed one hand against her neck and another on her breast plate, as he began to thrust rapidly through her strong but comfortable gripping finger and thumb, she lowered her head next to his ear.

"Oooooh Jack, ooh baby, yes. Yes!" she moaned into his ear "Oh Jack. Ooh" she gasped. Jack with closed eyes moaned deeply hearing her gorgeous voice panting rapidly as he felt himself tense up. Arcee watched him, his thrusts were strong, fast, any female would have been in such bliss by the performance and power he was displaying.

"Come on baby, come on!" she called to him she felt his grip of her neck and breastplate tighten before thrusting all the way "in" to her grasp, she watched as his white hot seed fired from the end of his length and onto the floor, she watched on in awe. The act being so erotic, so enticing.

"Oh Arcee" he said softly panting slowly in exhaustion, he turned to look at her as she looked at him lovingly. "Thank you" he said softly before Arcee leaned forward and kissed him lovingly against his lips, he grip not letting go of him, instead gently she continued to stroke him, milking him of whatever hadn't come out, he whimpered into their kiss, which quickly turned into their loving mouth lock, they moaned into their passionate kiss before Arcee broke away from it, kissing his neck, his body so sensitive now the slightest thing making him moan in delight, she kissed his neck once more, biting it gently making him wince but lets out a soft sexual sigh, she lowered her head more kissing his chest, his stomach.

Jack moaned watching her with one eye, the other closed gently, she looked up to him after kissing his stomach, he gulped quietly making Arcee smirk, she leaned down pressing her lips to his length kissing it gently making Jack moan closing his eyes as it twitched in response, Arcee smirked before kissing the wet slickened head, Jack looked at it with her lips around it, he bit his bottom lip panting slowly only to moan out as Arcee took the head into her mouth briefly before letting it go.

"I love you Jack" she said as she laid him down on the hay using another stack of hay to clean up the little mess on the ground.

Jack laid on the hay tired panting softly.

"I love you Arcee" Jack watched her as she came back over with his clothes.

She looked down at him, from head to toe taking in his naked beauty, she smiled and knelt before him and kissed his gently.

"I should" Jack spoke between panting. "I should probably … work out, I bet I look skinny and weak" he said to her with a smile, Arcee chuckled shaking her head before running a finger along his torso from the top of his chest to the bottom of his stomach.

"You're beautiful Jack" she smiled then placed her hand over him, she leaned forward and kissed her lover once more.

"Good date?" he asked softly blushing a deep crimson.

"Amazing, I don't think it could have gone any better" she told him with a soft smile. "I mean, we've technically made love" she purred. Jack blinked staring at her suddenly then blushed.

"We did, technically" he admitted looking down at the hay awkwardly. "Probably should have waited till our third date" he teased.

"No, I think this was the perfect time for us to … Develop ... Our relationship" she said smiling. The music just finished beside them the CD ended. "You get some rest you stud" she purred kissing his neck. "you've deserved some rest" she smiled then leaned down as the two hugged one another, when Arcee looked down to him, Jack had already fallen asleep.

"My poor Jack" she sighed softly putting the blanket over him "You are amazing" she smiled before scooping Jack up and placing him on top of her, as she laid on the hay stacks, setting up an internal alarm to give them three hours' worth of sleep.

Jack awoke gently to a soft voice in his ear, his eyes opened slowly seeing Arcee kneeling infront of him smiling down at him, he sat up slowly and stretched pushing out his chest as his back cracked.

"Good morning Arcee" he said softly making her chuckle. He tilted his head in confusion.

"We still got to get home first Jack" she said softly, Jack looked around taking in his surroundings, the hay, the storage area, the rattle of the rain outside hitting the roof, Arcee, he looked down at himself finding himself nude.

"Oh." He blushed as Arcee leaned down to kiss him, Jack held her cheek or what he believed to be a cheek and kiss her in return.

"I just let you rest for about three hours, I think that was enough time to "complete our mission" and for you to get some rest. You really worked yourself out" she said purring to the last part of her sentence.

Jack blushed a little red as Arcee leaned over and hugged him gently.

"I've dried and warmed up your clothes for you, don't want my Man getting a cold." She spoke lovingly as she gave Jack his clothes, Jack felt a little embarrassed as she watched him dress, but after what they had done this wasn't anything by comparison.

"Thank you again Arcee" Jack said looking away sheepishly, Arcee picked up Jack's bag having put away the music player and the blanket then picked up Jack in her hand, she pressed two fingers to the side of her head.

"Ratchet, it's Arcee, mission complete we need a ground bridge" she spoke in her professional tone.

"Alright" came the medic bots voice in reply. "Locking onto your location…" he was silent for a few minutes. "you've barely moved from your drop off spot" he said in confusion.

"I know, me and Jack made a plan to come back here, we found a shelter. Can we get our bridge now, Optimus will want my report" Arcee said demandingly receiving a annoyed grumble from Ratchet.

Soon enough the ground bridge opened up behind them inside the Storage area, Arcee sighed and looked at Jack.

"Shame it's over" she said softly a little unhappy by the fact.

"I can always take you out for another date" Jack smiled making Arcee smile in return.

"I look forward to it"

The two looked forward, Arcee putting Jack down to the floor and giving him the bag, in case anyone asked, Jack knew they had to maintain professionalism among the others.

Arcee and Jack stepped through the ground bridge, finding only Ratchet in the control room.

"Hey Ratchet." Jack greeted the old Autobot before looking at the empty space around them. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

Ratchet turned to Jack and Arcee as the ground bridge closed.

"Bulkhead and Miko went out for a drive, doubling it up as reconnaissance, Rafael and Bumblebee playing out in the desert, Optimus is on a mission, I'm here and you two have explaining to do" he said crossing his arms.

"Sorry Ratchet, not a word till Optimus gets back" Arcee waved her hand at him as a "no" and stepped between Jack and him.

"Alright then, Jack, I'm going to go ... workout … you want to come?" she asked turning to him and giving him a sly wink, Jack nodded slowly.

"Would love too" he said slowly as the two slipped away from an annoyed Ratchet as they heard two sets of screeching tyres. It seemed Bulkhead and Bumblebee were on their way inside, the secret couple disappearing down a corridor as the two other Autobots transformed once their allies were at a safe enough distance.

Bulkhead had loud music blaring from his body both he and Miko mimed playing a guitar.

"I love this song!" Bulkhead spoke out as he moved his fingers over his imaginary guitar strings.

"Heck yeah Bulk!" Miko called out to him doing the same thing in a different style.

Ratchet grumbled, he had been enjoying the pace the quiet as he rubbed his finger and thumb between his eyes.

Nearly ten minutes went by and Optimus stepped through the ground bridge, he current time was nearing Nine Thirty at night.

"Optimus Jack and Arcee have returned, she is training at the moment."

"Thank you Ratchet." Optimus nodded slowly as the ground bridge closed behind him.

Ratchet turned to look at Bulkhead he grimaced then looked at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee can you go get Arcee?" he asked, the young scout paused his game with Rafael, jumped up onto his feet and nodded before running down the corridor to the large open area.

"What was the missions about Optimus?" Ratchet asked raising a metal brow. "And how does it affect the future of all Cybertronians?" he final sentence had a sense of worry to it.

"Do not worry yourself old friend" Optimus said smiling softly and put his hand on Ratchet's shoulder, the sound of steps came rushing back Optimus and Ratchet looked at the scout who let out a series of beeps and whirrs.

"What?" Ratchet began "What do you mean the training area I empty" he blinked in confusion.

Arcee and Jack had hidden themselves away in another room hidden within the base, they had talked about the date they had just come back from, Arcee still thanked him for her memorable time. Jack replied with how much she deserved it. As time went on the two felt themselves drawn back to one another, Arcee laid over Jack her body pressing gently down on his so not to harm him, she had removed his sneaker and his two tops letting his bare torso out, Arcee purred kissing it gently before kissing her lover passionately moaning lovingly into the others mouth.

The two were so caught up in their loving embrace they hadn't realised the commotion going on outside, not until it was too late.

The door to their room swung open. Arcee optics shot open staring at a shocked Jack, they both turned their heads to see the Autobots staring at them in shock.

"I take it your mission went better than expected?" Optimus quipped from the back of them.

Jack and Arcee looked at the Autobots both speaking one word in unison.

"Scrap!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Revealing the truth of Love.

Love. A strange phenomenon across the Universe so simple, yet so complex and difficult to fathom. Thousands upon Thousands of species can feel it some on a very primal basis, others on a more advanced state of mind intertwining love with responsibility and "roles" within this love.

Two unlikely beings had forged a love that to all of reasoning, nature and God in its many different forms would deem wrong, unnatural and unholy. Yet there it was, this love between the two, starting as a mutual friendship of two companions working alongside one another, their lives have been thrown towards the cold embrace of Death many times in the past their survival only strengthening their bond till their love began to bloom.

Their love was strong, unfaltering, and only growing stronger.

Arcee stared down to her lover, removing his shirt kissing at his stomach making him moan gently from her feel of her lips. Not long ago they had returned from their first date, an experience which strengthened them further bringing their relationship a step more advanced with the two enacting in early stages of love making.

Arcee loved the feel of her lover's firm, hot length wrapped around her fingers as she stroked it, the sensation she got from it was beyond anything she had once thought possible to experience yet the feeling was not physical, it was much more emotional and mental, the lust and love she felt as she pleasured her Mate, it was magical.

Jack's body was inflamed with deep passion as he lay on the large oversized bed fit for his large lover, his shirt removed his bare skin for her to see, he blushed a deep crimson which spread lightly through his body, her lips though metal felt like smooth silk against his flesh, a feeling of utter bliss fell over him, his soft coos and moans making his lover press her lips against his skin quicker, harder kissing it longer.

Their date had gone better than he could have ever imagined, he had given her a good time, and shown her a different beauty of his world, one that, and he, had never seen before, the glowing moon, the grass beneath them. Things seemed to have been ruined by the pouring cold British rain, forcing the two to seek shelter, but no. Their love in there grew stronger, and even more so when she took a firm hold of him.

He never expected it, ashamed of his primordial animal instincts, causing him to erect in a moment of lust between the two, he felt she would never love him if he let himself be taken by animalistic reactions, causing him to erect. Worried that she; a highly evolved technological being of such perfection that in his eyes she was a large blue Goddess, worried that she would never love have such affection for a mere carbon based animal.

But no, his surprise when she took interest in it as he had to pleasure himself to remove the aching length not stuck painfully in erection, she watched him stroke himself until he felt too ashamed to continue to the point tears fell from his eyes, his shock and amazement when she in turn held him, stroked him, moaning sweetly as she did so, he enjoyed the sweet sensation it gave him, he felt all his worries, all his doubts break, until he was about to release, telling her, worry in his mind that she would become disgusted, she adjusted and allowed him to release.

But, all that was over and now here they were. Back at base, the two lovers again loving one another.

Jack and Arcee felt lust fill them once more as their kisses and embraces became more intimate, Arcee reached down to undo his lovers pants when the door besides them swung open.

Their secret was out, there would be no way to lie out of the position the others had found themselves in, Arcee had gotten up allowing Jack to get himself dressed, Miko was staring laughing in hysterics at what she had seen, Bumblebee covering his optics as well as covering Rafael's eyes from the sight.

Jack's skin was a bright red of embarrassment, Arcee felt she too would be that colour if she were able to. The two made their way into the Control Room the others following silently.

"Well now, can you tell us about we have just seen?" Ratchet asked his voice hiding his shock and horror as he crossed his arms.

"yeah Arcee, were you and Jack…" Bulkhead started only to be interrupted.

"WERE YOU TWO LIKE TOTALLY MAKING OUT?!" Miko cried out in amazement after getting over her laughter.

Arcee and Jack felt sheepish and embarrassed neither look directly at their teammates. Arcee knew she'd have to tell them eventually, she knew she couldn't have kept it a secret from them forever, but she'd have preferred if the reveal were more under her terms and at a much, MUCH later date.

She found herself fidgeting her hands clasped together as she twiddled her thumbs an annoying human motion she found herself doing at times mostly when her mind wandered or out of boredom. She sighed before putting her hand by her side and looked up to Ratchet and the others, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"We're in love" Jack's voice spoke out suddenly, everyone including Arcee turned their head to look at him. Jack stood strong on top on the higher platforms of the base able to look at the other Autobots at a better angle. The others stared at in Ratchet cringed upon hearing the words, Optimus merely watched on quietly.

"We're in love." Jack said once more in a more proud and strong tone of voice, he didn't care what the others thought, he had the love of his life by his side he needed no more than that.

"How?!" called out the voice of the Medical Autobot stepping forward and rubbing his closed optics with his left thumb and index finger. "How could something so absurd occur?" He demanded to know as he looked at them.

From hearing Jack's words Arcee felt stronger, if he would be strong she knew she could be too, she looked at Ratchet as he walked closer, she stood her ground taking a defiant stand.

"Because Ratchet, me and Jack have grown to know each other so much, I'll admit I've know the rest of you longer, but Jack has been able to get to my spark, and in my spark he'll stay. We're in love Ratchet. That's all there is to it." Arcee told him staring him in the optics.

"But you're both COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SPECIES!" he yelled out his last words in frustration at this "abomination"

"Love transcends physical form Ratchet, I love Jack because of how he makes me feel, because of how he treats me, he makes me feel like a WOMAN, Ratchet, he treats me with respect, he makes me feel warm inside, he makes my spark burn with intense feeling. No one not even…" Arcee caught herself in mid-sentence as she thought, she shook her head and continued.

"…not even Cliff or Tailgate made me feel like THIS, they were my friends but Jack is my LOVER!" she blurted out her words not even being processed as she spoke from her spark, Ratchet stepped back staring at her in disbelief before looking at Jack.

"I love her Ratchet, she sees me more than just some Sixteen year old kid, I know the rest of you do, especially Optimus, but Arcee makes me feel special, makes me feel, I don't know." Jack paused "She makes me feel indescribable, but to put it simply in a way I've taught myself to think, she completes me, and I know without her I'd never be whole, I'd never find love such as this if she never came into my life"

Jack moved his eyes from Ratchet and around to the other Autobots, Miko and Rafael, all were in shock, all but Optimus who had his near emotionless expression, finally Jack looked up to Arcee who was looking at Jack in shock, he looked away from her as he blushed.

"Oh Jack" Arcee sighed blissfully, no longer caring about the company they were in and picked up her human lover and kissed him passionately on the lips, Jack reached on in turn and held her as he returned the affectionate kiss.

The others stared in bewilderment, Ratchet's own expression the same mixed with disgust.

"Optimus!" Ratchet finally said, the two breaking their kiss upon hearing Ratchet say the name of their leader. Ratchet turned to the much larger Autobot.

"Surely you see how WRONG this is, how something should not and CANNOT be, it is against Nature and against any form of rational thought." Ratchet's words sent cold shivers through Arcee and Jack, they feared most of what Optimus would say.

From being silent since the start Optimus placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"Calm yourself Ratchet, I had my suspicions for a long time of the growing relations between Jack and Arcee even before the incident involving Dynobot." Optimus spoke out causing everyone in the room to look at him in confusion including Arcee and Jack, before anyone could ask he continued.

"I believed my suspicions were answered upon their return when Arcee even in her dying state tried with all her might to keep a hold of Jack, and finally any doubts I had were shattered upon observing them throughout the following week from their recovery, noticing Jack and even Arcee to stare at one another when the other wasn't looking, upon speaking to Jack and Arcee about this, I knew their relationship and bond had broken the mere boundaries of physical differences and had blossomed into something never before heard, the union of two species from opposite sides of the Universe."

Optimus finished everyone stared at him mouths open.

"Are you saying you condone this… this... perverse bonding?" Ratchet asked with a sense of horror in his voice.

"I do Ratchet." Optimus said briefly. "And I wish them both the best, neither have done anything that would deserve such Antagonism Ratchet, instead it may be something which could strengthen the bond between Human and Cybertronian."

Ratchet stared as his thoughts went back to what Optimus had said before Jack's and Arcee's date.

"So this is what you meant by the future of our kind?" he asked. Optimus nodded. Ratchet looked back at Jack and Arcee.

"IN truth, WHAT did this "mission" detail?" Ratchet demanded to know his optics narrowed as he spoke.

"It was our first date" Arcee said bluntly, Ratchet let out a deep groan before running his hand from his forehead down to his chin before removing it all together from his face. "Disgusting as I may find it, there is nothing I can do to undo your decision is there?" he asked almost knowing the answer.

"Only death will separate us Ratchet" Arcee said in a strong tone, Jack hugged her gently as he was still in her grasp.

"And even then death may not be just enough to keep us apart" Jack quipped with a light yet nervous chuckle, Arcee turned her optics to him and smiled slyly.

"How absurd" Ratchet grumbled.

"Enough now everyone" Optimus finally said as he stepped forward from behind his fellow Autobots then turned to face them. "The situation is unique that much cannot be doubted, but it does not mean anything has truly changed, and I expect all of you to show Jack and Arcee the same amount of respect that you have shown them previously." Optimus finally said his words were stronger, firmer, almost demanding.

The others nodded slowly before he turned around to look at two lovers.

"Arcee, Jack." He began kneeling down a little to look at them better. "You both have my respect for standing up for one another just now, defending your bond." Optimus' words were soft and caring as he smiled a little before turning his attention primarily to Jack. "Jack over the course of being our ally, my friend, you have grown and shown me the true strength of humanity, I am confident knowing that Arcee's affection is placed within someone strong someone loyal, and I thank you." Jack blushed as he nodded, bowing his head in respect to Optimus.

Optimus turned to look at Arcee.

"I do not need to say much to you Arcee, only that I am overjoyed that you are opening up, allowing yourself to be free from your inner turmoil from Cliffjumper and Tailgate, Jack has placed his feeling into a strong femme, and I know he is proud to have you by his side." Optimus gave them a bigger smile before standing up.

"I suggest June hear about your relationship from both of you rather than us." Optimus finally stated before turning to leave. "Autobots, it is time our human allies went home, it has been a long day." He stated gaining affirmatives from Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

Bulkhead walked slowly towards Arcee and Jack, Miko still sat upon his shoulder.

"Hey look, I guess this is all weird, but I'm glad you two are happy at least." Bulkhead's words were slow as he looked at the floor, finding it difficult to say anything about the situation. "It's not that I don't approve or anything." He said suddenly believing he sounded rude about Jack's and Arcee's relationship. "I'm just not really sure what to say about it." He fumbled again looking at the floor, Jack smiled.

"Thank Bulkhead, it means a lot to us if you're okay with it." Jack's words were calming Bulkhead looked to him and gave him a small smile before looking over to Arcee.

"Thanks Bulkhead" Arcee said plainly as she patted his arm.

"So you two are seriously going out?" Miko said looking between the two, Arcee and Jack looked at her both with a raised brow.

"No Miko it was a joke we just thought we'd put on a show." Arcee said to her, making sure her sarcasm was plain to hear.

"Alright, alright sheesh." Miko said raising her palms towards Arcee in defence, Miko was quiet for another moment before continuing. "Well, when you get kids name one after me" her tone was back to its full overactive brightness as she gave them a big smile, Arcee and Jack stared at her shocked at her sudden words.

"Come on Bulk let's get going" Miko finally said as Bulkhead turned around putting Miko down to the ground and transformed. Miko turned back and waved to the couple who were still looking at her, she gave them a wave before she spoke one last time. "Just make sure you guys get plenty of sleep while you're in bed" She giggled at her own joke before getting inside Bulkhead as he drove off out of the base.

Arcee looked over to Jack who was looking back at her and blushing which in turn caused her to feel like blushing herself, again if she could.

"I really have no idea what she was talking about" Jack said sheepishly looking away from Arcee his blush turning from a pale rouge to a deeper crimson Arcee smiled then turned her optics to an approaching Bumblebee with Rafael who was stood up on Bumblebee's palm.

Bumblebee spoke in his usual language of beeps and other noises, the tone was fairly pleasant to hear as Arcee smiled at the younger yet taller Autobot.

"Thank you Bumblebee, I appreciate that." Arcee said with a smile, Jack was looking at her hoping for a translation, Arcee took note of Jack's confused look and smiled at him.

"Bumblebee wished us all the best in our relationship and said he was happy that I've…" Arcee stopped, her words metaphorically caught in her throat. "… that I've found someone to be my Sparkmate" she smiled at Jack who in turn smiled back at him.

Finally the young genius spoke up.

"Well I can't really say much that Bee himself hasn't said, I'm just glad you two are so strong together and are happy so that's really cool" he said with a positive smile, though young, Rafael could seemed to know when something was good between two people, and what he saw between Arcee and Jack was most definitely good.

With that Bumblebee transformed Rafael landing comfortably in the car seat before buckling up and allowed Bumblebee to drive out of the base.

Ratchet was working keeping his mind off of the recent reveal of Arcee and Jack's relationship. Optimus had already set out to do simple reconnaissance as he did every night, leaving Jack and Arcee alone.

"I guess I better get you back home Jack" Arcee said softly as she finally put him down, Jack smiled up to her and gave her a simple nod of his head.

"I guess so, we'll tell mom at a later date maybe when we're both prepared for it." Jack stretched as he spoke his back cracking from stiffness, Arcee smiled before transforming into her vehicular form, Jack picked up his helmet nearby and placed it over his head.

"Night Ratchet" Jack said trying to leave the medic on a friendlier term, Ratchet in turn said nothing as he continued to work, Jack sighed shaking his head from side to side. Arcee mentally snarled at Ratchet, she'd have a proper word with him the next day.

Next day. Arcee realised today was still only Friday, tomorrow being a weekend Jack had no school nor any KO burger, she could spend more time with him, apart from when she'd be on a mission. This simple thought excited her, more time with her and her boyfriend, she smiled internally thinking how such a simple thing could bring her such happiness.

The ride home wasn't long but neither was it silent. Jack and Arcee both conveyed their relief over the others knowing about their relationship, or rather now having their, as they saw it, interrogation over and done with, no more would they need to explain themselves, no more did they have to be remotely private, though Jack had suggested they remain professional around them, just to allow them to get used to the knowledge of their coupling. Arcee had agreed to that decision, though told Jack she would show and expect him to show her affection in small bits just to remind their allies they were still a couple, Jack in turn agreed to this.

Now their only problem was telling June, a problem that both feared far more than telling their Autobots allies. Regardless she'd find out eventually, just preferably when they were ready, finally they reached the Darby garage, the doors opened as Arcee rode in the door's closing behind them, Jack dismounted her and removed his helmet.

"MOM! I'm home!" Jack called out as Arcee changed behind him. He heard footsteps approaching the garage door and saw as June walked into the garage smiling.

"Ah you're both back, you both get back safely?" she asked looking between the two.

"Yes June, we're fine a simple recon mission that extended further than we originally thought, no problems, no fighting." Arcee spoke in a soft tone of voice, June smiled as she had looked at the large femme as she spoke.

"Great, well it's getting late, Jack your dinner is in the oven and yes you can have it in here." She smiled knowing already Jack would ask her such question.

"Am I becoming that predictable?" he chuckled, Arcee smiled behind him, June chuckled at his words.

"Yes dear, you are." June said before leaving letting Jack to go get his dinner, Arcee crawled across the floor making sure not to scrape her alloy against the concrete ground and adjusted the table and chair to how Jack would want it while eating his dinner, Arcee turned once the table was adjusted and sat on the ground as Jack walked in with his food.

Arcee smiled and watched him eat.

"Jack I was wondering." Arcee began softly, Jack looked up to her and swallowed his food before speaking.

"Yes my dear?" he smiled knowing his mother wouldn't hear him, Arcee smiled at him.

"About what happened before" she began, Jack sensed some dread in his heart perhaps she did regret doing what she did. "How long have you felt … that way … about me?" she asked

Jack blushed his body heating up taking a small sip of milk in hopes of cooling himself down.

"Well…" he began trying to get some words out of his mouth. "… um, for quite a long time, even before we became well as we are." He confessed blushing all the more, Arcee tilted her head a little, she said nothing, Jack took it as a sign to keep talking.

"Even before the "Dynobot Incident" I felt like I wanted to be more than your friend I…" he coughed a little in embarrassment, "… I felt like I had a crush on you…" Arcee cut Jack off.

"A… crush?" she asked confused by the term, she'd heard it before but never knew it's meaning.

"A crush, like um, where you find you have strong feelings for someone and you really want to be with them, if you get my meaning." He looked back up to Arcee, her face remained facing him as her optics wandered around the room in thought before settling back down onto him and gave him a quick nod of her head.

"Well, I had a crush on you and, I started to … to dream about you." He gulped seeing Arcee's eyes open a little wider. "At first they were innocent enough, just soft hugs, a few "I love you" in my ear, but then…" he gulped louder looking at her his blush deepening as he felt himself get a little excited from remembering them. "then they got a little, um darker, a little dirtier" he looked away at her Arcee looked at him in surprise before speaking.

"You began having…" she searched her mind for the correct human term. "…wet dreams about me?" she asked in surprise more so when Jack nodded.

"Yes. You'd reach into my pants, play with me, touch me, and we'd um do things. You know" he could barely get his words out rom embarrassment. "I'm sorry"

"Stop apologising to me Jack" she smiled a little as she looked at his embarrassment. "So we, made love, we mated?" she asked. "In your dreams?" she followed on.

"Yes" Jack continued to eat his food hoping that he could use his manners as an excuse not to say anymore. Arcee warm inside but felt sorrow.

"Jack I." she imitated a sigh. "I'm not sickened or disgusted or anything, stop thinking I would be, I know humans have … urges. But you can be honest with me, I love you" she said her final words quietly in case June over heard. "Look, I'm flattered you'd think of me in such a way, I mean, I don't think anyone has ever… thought of me with such desire, or any similar emotion" she felt herself warm up inside but again sorrow came over her.

"But we can't" she told him looking at him.

"I know it wouldn't be right, it'd be weird between us, I understand" Jack said sadly after swallowing his food, Arcee jumped in quickly to make herself better understood.

"No, no Jack, we can't because, well Cybertronians don't have "reproductive organs" remember?" she told him with a sigh, Jack mentally kicked himself, he had forgotten about that fact. But regardless he didn't care he had his love.

"Doesn't matter anyway, I have your love Arcee, I don't need anything else" he said with a smile feeling his embarrassment drift away. "I don't need to do anything like that"

Arcee smiled at her lover, she felt conflicted with the idea of human mating, at one point it seemed very disgusting very strange but at the same time, if it were possible, she wouldn't have minded to experiment with her lover, see how it felt before truly judging it.

"I'll do whatever I can for you Jack, you know I will, because I know you'd do whatever you could for me" she smiled warmly at him, he nodded softly to her.

"I'd do anything for you Arcee, I hope you know I would" Jack said honestly, Arcee knew he would but in truth Cybertronians had no "pleasure" points on their body like humans, while they could feel they couldn't get any primal sensation through their body like humans, something she found herself cursing more and more recently.

Arcee sat quietly as Jack continued to eat his meal and drink his milk, watching him eat made her thoughts go back to Dynobot as he ate parts of Airachnid, perhaps his "evolution" could be spread, somehow, the ability to consume as he had, to gain this "technorganic stomach" she thought how much pure Energon could be spared if team Prime had such an change, merely feeding to allow them to regain Energon, the positives were great, especially when Energon was in such high demand.

'_If only' _Arcee thought to herself. She looked seeing Jack finish his meal and smiled at him.

"Good?" she asked, to which Jack nodded.

"Mom cooks great food." He replied with a smile, Arcee though upon her face she didn't have a visual nose she like the others did have a sense of smell to a degree, and the smell resonating from the food did indeed make her curious to its taste. Though "scent" to Cybertronians was merely a scientific analysis of gases and odors which sent a simple message to their brain as to whether it was a good smell or a bad smell. She admitted Human's senses of smell were superior to theirs, they could smell things too much different degrees from sweetness of sugar to the sweet scent of flowers. She wondered how much information there truly was in the simple action of smelling.

She shook her head, and leaned down towards Jack the two sharing a quick kiss before he left to get some sleep.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Arcee"

With that he left, Arcee reached over to the small light switch and turned off the lights, she decided tonight she'd entire her rest cycle in robot mode, the garage had been extended since her time there and had been altered so she'd have more room as well, with her legs still crossed she lifted up her rear and placed it further forward and leaned back against the wall, her arms crossed under her breast plate as she closed her optics to sleep.

"…Arcee…" Arcee could hear a familiar sickening voice, the voice adding a slow hiss after speaking, she turned all around the area around her devoid of much light except for a strange spotlight beaming down on her from an unknown source.

"Where are you Airachnid?" she growled drawing her blasters which folded from her arms, she spread her arms out ready for an attack from any angle, her optics scanned the area the was no sight of her foe only the piercing metallic clicking sound of Airachnid's arachnid legs tapping against the ground as she moved, finally silence.

"I am everywhere Arcee, but you should know that by now, I'm always watching you, no matter where you are, if you're in battle, at base, or sleeping, so soft you must be so safe you must feel inside that little vehicle storage unit at Jack's warm loving home" Airachnid laughed in her usual sadistic way, Arcee's optics opened wide.

"Jack! You better not have hurt him or by Primus I'll…"

"You'll do WHAT exactly? Kill me? You haven't been able to thus far have you? No, You can't kill me Arcee, you're not strong enough, not vicious enough, you're holding back, all those stellar cycles and your holding back, why? Is it because you're an Autobot? Or is it so you won't become someone like ME if you REALLY let yourself go, no restraint, no honour, no love, just you and the urge to kill." Airachnid spoke slowly, softly, the tone of her voice sent chills down Arcee's body.

"No I'll never be like you, you're a monster." Arcee yelled out in anger.

"And what do we look like to the Humans? Hmm? Surely not friends, no friendly looking beings, with all our sheer power, and size, surely WE ALL look like monsters" Airachnid argued in a calm voice, her body still clouded by the shadows, Arcee unable to lock onto the voice.

"No Airachnid, you and the Decepticons are the monsters, you ruined our home, you'll ruin this planet as well, humans are our friends, they're Autobot allies!" Arcee defended still turning slowly her arms out stretched her blasters primed.

"Oh but then we have Jack don't we?" Airachnid chimed as she chuckled, Arcee's optics opened wide at hearing his name again. "We both know you and Jack have something a little more, don't we? Something stronger than a mere partnership, more than friendship. We have Arcee and her pet human her pet Jack, but OH how she LOVES her pet, and how he LOVES his mistress, his master, how he loves you" Airachnid burst out into laughter causing Arcee's anger to rise.

"You could never understand how I and Jack feel, you're not capable of feeling such things, you're nothing but a spawn of the pit, and I'm going to send you right back to it." Arcee gritted her metallic teeth together her optics narrowed from her anger.

"Oh well then, why don't I just ask him personally?" Airachnid smirked from the darkness. Arcee blinked her anger quickly replaced by fear as she heard groaning, Jack's groaning.

"Arcee, help" Jack voice called out weakly, Arcee began to panic she looked around and began firing wildly hoping she'd either hit Airachnid or light up the darkness, neither occurred, the Energon shots vanished totally in the dark shroud surrounding her.

"Come now Jack, tell me more about this "love" you have for Arcee" Airachnid asked softly.

"F-Fuck Y you" Jack called out again, there was silence, then a sudden heart aching scream of agony.

"JACK!" Arcee yelled out knowing the scream to be Jack's. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Arcee called out again she was unable to do anything, she couldn't find him she couldn't see him or Airachnid all she could hear now was the sound of dripping hitting the floor, drop by drop by drop, and the sound of Jack sobbing.

"Tell me what love is!" Airachnid demanded. "I can make this so much worse for you" Airachnid's voice was cold and empty.

"Again, fuck you!" Jack said between tears before he unleashed another scream of agony, the liquid sound becoming more frequent and faster.

"TELL ME!" Airachnid demanded her voice becoming distorted like a demon.

"FUCK YOU!" Jack yelled out in defiance of his torturer.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE AIRACHNID!" Arcee cried out falling to her knees her arms shifting back into her hands. "Please, please just leave him alone, I beg you" Arcee felt herself breaking inside, she wanted her Jack back she wanted to hold him protect him. Again there was another much louder agonising scream causing Arcee to lean over her face nearly touching the floor as she banged her hand against it.

"Please leave him alone" Arcee's voice was shattered, she spoke in a near whisper. Airachnid began moving again, moving up to Arcee her body now revealing itself to the blue Autobot, in her hand was Jack, his arms and legs had been sliced off leaving blood dripping from his stumps, his face and torso cut open blood dribbling from his wounds, he was alive, barely.

Arcee looked up in utter horror a scream stuck in her throat at the sight she couldn't move she couldn't think, Jack looked up to her slowly weakly.

"I… I didn't tell her anything Arcee, you can, you can trust me" he coughed up blood, Arcee lifted her right arm slowly trying to reach him, an angered Airachnid moved one clawed finger around to Jack's throat and in one clean slice his torso dropped from him neck Jack mouth hung open, his blooded eyes now cold and dead.

"So fragile, so pathetic, and yet again Arcee. You did nothing" Airachnid said coldly to her nemesis, Arcee began shaking her body trembled at the sight.

"JACK!" she screamed as her optics opened wide in horror, she looked around taking in the Darby garage she was in, she heard the sound of footsteps in the background, her mind continued to loop the sight of Jack's severed head in Airachnid's hand a sight that wouldn't leave her, though she could not breathe she felt as if she was hyper ventilating how she didn't know her body her mind was in panic.

"Arcee!" Jack called out as he ran into the garage nearly breaking the door off of its hinges, Arcee's eyes darted to him, she reached out grabbing him and pulled him close.

"Oh Primus Jack, you're okay, you're okay, you're alive, oh thank the matrix thank…" her sentence was broken as she started kissing him passionately she was holding him, he was alive, he was okay, she needed to hold him to kiss him to fill him with her love, she closed her optics as their lips touched a sense of relief filled her a sense of love, she would NEVER allow that to happen, she WOULDN'T allow that monster to have him, she'd rather die that allow it to happen.

"Oh Jack oh primus I love you" Arcee said softly her voice still showing her fear as she continued to kiss him, Jack in turn kissed her back softly as he stroked her face.

"It's okay Arcee it was just a bad dream, I'm here now, I'm here I'm not going anywhere" he spoke trying to comfort her, before they kissed once more.

Minutes past by Arcee and Jack continued to kiss and hold one another, Arcee had finally calmed down, she felt embarrassed that she'd woken Jack up and more so for acting how she did, like some scared child waking from a nightmare. Jack gently held his lover's face as she smiled, she was just happy that it was only a dream, however their moment was broken by a new voice.

"I AM standing her you know" came the voice of June Darby from the door way, Jack and Arcee both turned and looked at her in shock. "And I've been here trying to get your attention for about Ten minutes, now then you two, now that everything has settled down." She said slowly looking between the two her tone growing much more serious. "Explain!"

Jack and Arcee looked at one another before Arcee put Jack down.

"I'm sorry June, we should have told you first." Arcee said softly, June looked at her and raised a curious brow. "Me and Jack are in love June, we're dating" Arcee said strongly, Jack had been the one at the base who was strong infront of Arcee's family, now she had to be strong and tell June.

June's eyes opened wide looking between Jack and Arcee.

"In love? Like Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" she asked in shock. Receiving a nod from the two.

"We're lovers Mom, and I'm not ashamed to say it" Jack said as he stood up straight trying to make himself look more confident.

"But, she'd not human" June said pointing at Arcee, Arcee felt a little crushed by the statement.

"I don't care Mom, I love her, I love her with all my heart and soul, I love her for being HER" he said as strong as he possibly could. He was still nervous, this was his mother, the woman who raised him after his father and left them alone. June was still shocked, more so that Jack was standing up to her for Arcee more than anything, she turned her gaze to Arcee.

"I love him too June, with every fibre of my being, I love him." Arcee told June. Though Arcee was older she couldn't help but feel like a human teenager being caught with her boyfriend, at least that's what she got from looking up old human "soap operas"

June felt conflicted, on one side she felt strange seeing her son having become emotionally attached to this extent to Arcee, she herself liked Arcee, believed she was a good friend, but friend and nothing more, to know Jack and Arcee now had each other's heart was beyond strange, almost distressing. However on the other side she was glad that Jack was thinking more with his heart than his "sexual needs" when it came to choosing someone to love, she herself knew of the girl Sierra and had known Jack did once have a crush on her, something which she never felt right about.

"Mom" Jack's words brought her back to reality. "You always wanted to know that if I ever found love I'd fall in love for the right reasons and fall in love with the right type of girl." He stopped to look at Arcee, "Arcee IS the right type of WOMAN for me, she's loyal, she passionate, she loving, she's everything those GIRLS at school could never be, they don't believe in loyalty not in my eyes anyway."

Both Arcee and June looked at Jack in shock, Arcee for his words to describe her how passionate he sounded as he spoke them, and June for how his words were so strong and honest. June rubbed her eyes with her finger and thumb similar to how Ratchet had previously.

"There's nothing I can say that'll change your mind is there, even if I ground you for a year?" she asked but already felt like she knew the answer

"You could ground me till I'm thirty, and I'd still be with Arcee, I'm never leaving her side" he said strongly, June looked up to see Arcee lean down to her lover and kiss him gently.

"Ugh get a room you two" June groaned, she conceded.

"Jack could you leave to allow me and Arcee to talk, please?" She looked at her son who nodded softly, slowly he made his way out of the room and looking back to Arcee and his mother before walking out the door, there was nothing but silence ever so slightly broken by the sound of his bare feet upon the ground. June turned her attention to Arcee and walked up to her.

"I take it the others know?" June asked standing infront of the sitting Autobot.

"They know, but well, like you they caught us." Arcee explained slightly, not wanting to say that the others had caught them in a more "sexually passionate" position.

"Look Arcee, I like you. I think you're a great person" June spoke only to be interrupted by Arcee.

"But yet I'm not human" Arcee's words had a hint of sadness, June mentally cursed herself before looking at the ground and shaking her head.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was, emotionally confused, I apologise." She looked back up to Arcee who nodded accepting the apology. "But look at it from my point of view, I'm a single mother who's world revolves around my child, I've done everything I can for him since the day he was born." She stopped to take her breath as her mind rushed with memories of him growing up.

"I raised him the best I could, to try and make him the best man he could be, and he's grown so much not because of me, but because of you and the other Autobots, he's grown into a strong young man." June continued a little tear forming in her eye.

"No June, I believe it was always in him, somewhere just our experience our time together allowed it to come out, I think you did all the hard work to put all those characteristics inside of him, we just helped, intentionally or not, to get them out." Arcee interrupted as she smiled at June.

"I was just afraid he'd fall in love with the wrong woman, I wanted him to be with the right woman, someone who he could depend on, who'd help him, who'd look after him, and who he'd look after in turn, I didn't want him falling for some stuck up floozy…"

"Like Sierra?" Arcee asked with a chuckle which in turn made June laugh.

"Yes like her." June let out a slow sigh as her mind began to settle down. "But I guess in this insane, crazy world. You Arcee." She said looking up eye to eye with the blue femme. "You're the right woman for him, you've proven you can look after him, proven he's safe with you, and tonight you've shown me how much you really care for one another." June let out another sigh. "Look after my son, you have his heart now."

"And he has mine, I'll never hurt Jack or let any harm ever come to him, I promise you of that." Arcee said in a reassuring tone of voice, though her words brought back what state he was in after the Dynobot Incident.

"I know Arcee" June said, she had thought of it too, but knew Arcee had done everything she could in turn to defend him. June felt safe knowing Arcee was with him. "I trust you."

And with that June turned and left the room calling to her son to go back to his, as she said, "girlfriend", the word and the fact June had said it so openly caused both Arcee and Jack to blush, June now found herself going back to bed, she needed rest and to get her head around this sudden realisation of her son dating a large fifteen foot alien woman.

Jack returned to Arcee, the couple embraced one another and kissed each other lovingly.

There was nothing to hold them back anymore, no secret to hide from their friends and allies, they could kiss and embrace freely, or rather freer than before.

Elsewhere. In an undisclosed location. Large doors opened up as an older scarred man walked into a large darkened room his eyes looking up a large vat of liquid Energon, he could hear sloshing and splashing as the Energon crashed against the vat.

"I hope everything is well." Spoke Silas, soon enough there was another splash of Energon as Airachnid raised her head above the vat, a small sickening smile over her face.

"Very well my love" she smirked. "I must thank you greatly for his Energon bath, it does my systems well." She finished as she poured some of the liquid Energon over her head from her cupped hands.

"Very good" Silas said with a confident smirk. "I must keep my lady at her best, keep her better than the everyone else." He walked towards her as the door closed behind him and the lighting system above him came on sensing his presence.

"Oh and how you do my dear" Airachnid said softly, everyone else would find her tone sickening disturbing, but Silas found it warming. "and my new upgrades are going to make sure that I won't be so easily dealt with in the future." She concluded as she grabbed onto the sides of the vat and looked down at Silas.

She smirked a very toothy grin and opened her palm, Silas blinked as shot of webbing was fired at him, pinning him. He narrowed his eyes at her seeing it as treachery, but still she smirked and pulled the arm back, the webbing connected to him had a long line which connected to her palm, he found himself hurtling closer to her, finally resting in her grasp, he looked up at her coldly, to which she smiled tooth fully, she knew he'd feel betrayed, or confused by her actions, it's what she loved about their strange relationship. Uncertainty. But he HAD done so much for her, kept her safe, upgraded her, kept her alive with a large supply of Energon.

"Does my love fear me?" she asked before purring sexually. Silas watched as he sharp clawed hands cut at the webbing releasing him, only for that same hand to pin him to the ground.

"I fear you like I fear others. Not at all" he said simply, Airachnid would have found it annoying coming from anyone else, but she LOVED his defiance, his strength. She purred more dragging a clawed digit across his body cutting into him just enough, Silas winced feeling it drag ever so gently against his skin before feeling a cool breeze as Airachnid removed his sliced clothing.

"Well I must again repay you for your hospitality. My love" Airachnid said before brushing the back of her finger against his crotch watching him erect, she smirked, she loved having this much control over him, but he, somehow had control over her, yet she couldn't explain how.

Silas watched as Airachnid wrapped her hand around his length and began stroking his furiously, he winced feeling himself harden further in her grasp, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his, the two sharing a twisted but much loving kiss. Soon enough she felt him throbbing against her hand, she knew the signs she'd researched them, she'd done it before with him, she lifted him up with her other hand, still stroking him violently with the other.

"Come along my love, share the wealth you have to offer me" she purred in a seductive tone, Silas winced and finally released, she smirked watching it splash against her breast plates, the feeling was both intense, and gratifying. So much control and such a strange white reward.

"I take it, it was to my love's liking?" she smirked looking at Silas dead in the eye.

"It was indeed" he said slowly in between breaths. "Now, back to business"

Airachnid placed him down on the side of the vat, and watched him as he spoke.

"We have finished with the new virus, the technorganic matter we picked up after our last encounter with that… monster… should prove to be fatal, against Cybertronians" Silas said looking at her.

"And how am I to make sure it doesn't harm me?" she asked narrowing her optics.

"Simple." He said calmly. "Don't touch it."

Airachnid chuckled before leaning forward and once again pressing her lips to her lover to which he returned the passionate kiss.

For Silas, Airachnid and MECH, things were beginning to fold into place, they had the knowledge of Cybertronian bodies and their weakness, they had sufficient weapons and fire power to destroy them, and now they had a virus, which would kill them from the inside out.

Soon enough, MECH would rule this war, they would turn into mere Skirmish battles and they would destroy the Autobots and the Decepticons. And Airachnid, would be there laughing and watching as her enemies burned while sexually pleasing her lover for his victory. The mere thought of success brought their kiss deeper, she suckled on Silas tongue as her mouth moved against his, they were both monsters brought together by a common goal, and a common enemy.

They were perfect for one another.


End file.
